Métamorphose
by Hauyne
Summary: Que ses potes soient pour la plupart des êtres surnaturels c'était de l'acquis. Et Stiles se sentait plutôt humain de son point de vue. "Ta devinette là… J'en fais quoi?" "C'est ce que tu es !" Répéta Scott exaspéré. Stiles sembla réaliser ce que les dires de son ami signifiaient et se prit la tête entre ses mains dans une pose dramatique. "Oh non… JE SUIS UNE DEVINETTE !"
1. Un rêve, ça ne veut rien dire

Bon… Je reviens avec… Ça. Mais pas « Ça » comme Ça le film avec le clown flippant, non non non ! Trois fois non (= 43 !) ! « Ça » comme ça, cette fanfic. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire était simple à la base. Et vous verrez qu'au final… Bah elle est genre pas simple du tout. Toute la trame est faite, me reste plus qu'à écrire dessus. Je vous préviens d'avance, elle devrait avoir son petit pesant de lemon… Parce que bah… Voilà quoi (notez l'éloquence de ma personne c'est très important). Je pense que vous allez bien vous marrer. En tout cas vu ce que j'ai en tête, vous devriez bien vous marrer… Vu que moi je me suis bien marrée. Bref si je fais bien mon taff' (ce dont je doute beaucoup et en permanence) on devrait bien se marrer.

 **Disclaimer :** Non Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. Non je n'ai pas essayé de racheter la série. Non je n'ai pas pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j'ai compris que bah… Ça servait à rien d'essayer, Jeff Davis y tiens trop U.U

 **Rating : M** (et ça commence à être légitimé dés la première ligne de ce chapitre...)

 **Paring :** Euuuuuh... J'ai pas envie de vous spoiler en fait... Parce que c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer dooooonc euh si je le dis on va me tomber dessus rapidement alors je me tais. Si vous voulez savoir, demandez. si vous voulez la surprise, attendez U.U

 **Vénérez la **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !****

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un rêve, ça ne veut rien dire.**

 **.**

Il était alangui, nu, sur un lit dans une chambre au parquet ébène et aux murs cinabres qui lui était inconnue. Une odeur douce et envoutante s'échappait des bougies posées çà et là qui préservaient une douce lumière rougeoyante. Le velours sombre des draps du lit à baldaquin tranchait avec sa peau blafarde totalement exposée sans qu'il n'en ressente un quelconque embarras. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer à qui que ce soit ce qu'il faisait là et à vrai dire, il ne voulait étrangement pas le savoir. Qu'elle importance cela avait-il ? Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre le pourquoi ni le comment. C'était parfaitement inutile.

Il était dans un simple rêve.

Un rêve qui prenait une tournure des plus agréables quand il rencontra deux yeux d'un vert foncé superbe. Il les connaissait bien pour les avoir autant admirés que rêvé et ce, à de nombreuses reprises, dans des situations pour le moins similaires.

\- Stiles...

Cette douce voix, appartenant à la jeune femme pour qui il avait nourrit un amour sans bornes pendant presque une dizaine d'années. Une décennie à l'admirer, à l'aimer dans quelque période que ce soit. Dans les moments les plus difficiles et obscure de son existence, elle était même devenu son rayon de Soleil. Dans un secret quasiment total qui en était presque devenu quelque peu malsain.

Presque, pas totalement c'est une nuance qu'il aimait à rappeler.

\- Stiles, l'appela-t-elle de nouveau à voix basse.

Il la regardait se pencher sur lui, il sentait ses seins tendus par le désir contre son torse alors qu'elle plongeait dans son cou pour y suçoter la peau.

\- Lydia...

Il voulut l'écarter de lui alors qu'il sentait ses doigts fins s'aventurer au niveau de ses hanches.

Car il avait mis dix ans pour se rendre compte que Lydia ne serait jamais autre chose pour lui qu'une meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait que l'admirer et être heureux de pouvoir partager son quotidien. Parce que ses fantasmes n'étaient justement que des fantasmes et qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de la toucher de cette manière. Il la tenait en trop haute estime pour la souiller.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions pour autant, elle n'était pas un ange. Mais elle n'était surtout pas pour lui. Il était son plus grand soutien moral et ça leur suffisaient. Ce n'était pas un amour que devait se vouer deux amants, il ne pourrait rien y avoir de charnel. Mais Stiles se rendit à l'évidence que son cerveau n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il essaya de penser à quelqu'un d'autre en priant pour que ça marche. Pas que Lydia le dégoutait, au contraire. Elle attisait le désir de nombreux hommes et c'est justement là que ce faisait toute la nuance, il n'était pas les autres, il ne la désirait pas de la même manière.

D'une certaine façon, ses douces obsessions pour la jeune femme dans le passé c'étaient mués en un amour similaire à celui entre lui et Scott.

\- Stiles...

Des ongles pointus commencèrent de griffer sa peau. Il sentait un feu bien connu à présent l'envelopper. La crinière blonde vénitienne était devenue châtaine et il ne retint pas un sourire, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait couché avec Malia à la base. À vrai dire ça avait été un besoin immédiat et les chaleurs de la jeune femme avait précipités les choses. Dans les mouvements tumultueux de leurs corps ils s'étaient compris, avaient appris, sur eux même ainsi que sur l'autre.

Depuis, Malia et lui étaient ensemble et Stiles n'en était que plus heureux, la jeune femme était une bouffée d'air frais. Sauvage, indomptable, elle le surprenait dans chacune de ses paroles ou de ses actes.

Et son esprit s'évertuait à lui faire revivre cette partie de sa vie.

Sa première fois.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, la jeune coyote avait des mains graciles et savait s'en servir à la perfection. Ou étais-ce parce qu'il était en plein rêve? Aucune idée, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir davantage et s'abandonna aux bons soins que lui procurait Malia, après tout, ce n'était pas la réalité alors il n'y avait aucun problèmes n'est-ce pas? Il se sentait de plus en plus proche de la jouissance et la main de la jeune femme se fit plus rapide, plus rude, plus...

… Plus grande?

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour se rendre compte que Malia n'était plus vraiment Malia.

Elle n'avait plus une once de poitrine, ses longs cheveux avaient disparus, ses hanches voluptueuses étaient devenues droites, trop droites pour que son corps soit encore celui d'une femme. Son analyse n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec la présence d'une excroissance pulsant contre sa cuisse à laquelle il essayait de ne pas penser.

Il senti une autre main se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son postérieur, ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens, d'abord assez surpris, il s'était pourtant soumis à son besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il tenta vainement de retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Sa peau le brulait et les mains de l'inconnu calmaient cette sensation profonde qu'il allait s'enflammer d'un instant à l'autre.

La partie rationnelle, loin d'être en grève, lui hurlait de prendre ses cliques et ses claques et de fuir vite et loin. Mais depuis quand écoutait-il la partie rationnelle ? Depuis environ jamais, ouais ça devait être ça. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, parce que c'est un peu honteux l'air de rien, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arrêter.

L'inconnu retira son doigt et le retourna comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire crêpe, le forçant à être à genou la tête enfouie dans les oreillers duveteux. Stiles aurait râlé, en fait il était prêt à le faire, il allait même lui gueuler dessus que ça ne se faisait pas de ne pas prévenir les gens. Mais tout ce qui s'échappa de sa gorge fut un long cri de plaisir alors que l'autre s'était enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde. La sensation d'être remplit lui faisant définitivement perdre la tête, ses mains crispées tirant sur le drap sombre.

Maintenant même sa partie rationnelle en profitait, finalement bien heureuse de la situation. N'omettant pas tout de même un petit murmure de « C'est pas possible de ne pas avoir mal » que Stiles n'écouta pas, se perdant dans le plaisir intense que provoquaient les coups de butoir de l'inconnu.

Il finit par se libérer dans un long gémissement coupable, l'autre relâcha ses hanches le laissant s'écraser de tout son long encore tremblant. Il se tourna sur le dos, haletant, les yeux clos savourant son orgasme.

Quand il les rouvrit, il mit un moment avant de reconnaitre sa chambre. Essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur et de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Il dégoulinait de sueur et avait une sensation collante dans son caleçon. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il venait littéralement de se jouir dessus. Il se redressa, avisa l'heure sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir après ça et se mit en devoir de se laver lui et son caleçon afin de dissimuler les répercutions qu'avait eu son rêve sur son corps.

Une question trottinait dans sa tête mais il ne lui donnait pas tellement d'importance. Enfin un peu quand même, sinon elle ne trottinerait pas dans sa boite crânienne mais il ne voulait pas y faire attention, il essayait actuellement de se convaincre que la fin de ce rêve mouillé ne voulait strictement rien dire et que son cerveau cherchait juste un moyen d'évacuer la pression.

Et il ne fallait surtout pas que son père l'apprenne de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'accident nocturne lui arrivait et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer une conversation avec son père dans la rubrique sexualité avant un moment.

Le jour où son père l'avait coincé pour tester ses connaissances sur comment bien se protéger lui avait largement suffit. Encore heureux qu'il ne savait pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Malia et Stiles suppliait le ciel pour que son paternel ne l'apprenne jamais.

Parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur suprême moderne en même temps que le péché de chair, ils l'avaient fait sans se protéger. Une fois lancé, il n'avait pas pu retenir Malia qui s'était laissé aller à cause de ses chaleurs.

Il n'avait pas subi la chose non plus, y prenant largement du plaisir, mais à aucun moment il n'avait vraiment eu les commandes. Et il n'avait encore moins pu arrêter la coyote quand elle eut la brillante idée de s'empaler sur lui sans prévenir.

Fort heureusement, ils avaient fait par la suite une batterie de test dans le plus grand secret et avaient tous deux été rassurés de découvrir qu'ils n'avaient rien de néfastes ou d'handicapants pour l'avenir. D'une parce que Stiles ne se voyait pas annoncer à son père qu'après s'être fait interné et possédé par un esprit démoniaque il avait écopé d'une MST ou d'une paternité non voulue. L'impact semblait certes moins important mais il préférait ne jamais avoir à le faire. Et de deux parce que lui ? Avoir un enfant ? À son âge ? Avec Malia ? Stiles voulait faire bien d'autres choses avant de s'installer avec une femme et fonder une famille.

Il soupira en frottant le tissus sous le jet du robinet avec un peu de savon, c'est vrai que parfois, il avait peur que la maladie de sa mère ne le rattrape. Cette peur s'était faite encore plus présente depuis que le Nogitsune lui avait joué ce sale tour à l'hôpital. Il y pensait sans arrêts.

Quand Scott lui avait dit qu'il serait prêt à le mordre pour le sauver, Stiles avait largement réfléchis à cette possibilité. Mais il n'était même pas sûr de survivre à une morsure, peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour être autre chose qu'un humain. En soi, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné de se dire ça avant, avant d'apprendre qu'il était aussi utile dans un combat qu'une petite cuillère le serait. Enfin une petite cuillère fine stratège mais toujours une petite cuillère.

Au moins, il se consolait en se disant qu'il faisait des plans géniaux et avait souvent -TOUJOURS !- raison quand il se méfiait de quelqu'un, à un moment ou un autre, cette personne devenait la cause d'une petite pelote de problèmes. Et quand on n'écoutait pas Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Eh bah la pelote grossissait et s'ajoutait aux autres pelotes jusqu'à devenir tellement grosse qu'elle pouvait fournir trois pullover à chaque être humain de cette planète sans aucun problèmes ce qui donnait environ 21 milliards de pullovers. Au moins, l'hypothermie serait éradiquée. Et c'était cool de se battre contre les fléaux de ce monde.

Par contre la question se posa du type de matériaux, parce que si c'était du coton, certains préféreraient peut être revendre leur pull. Et à ce compte-là, la pelote pourrait peut-être vaincre la pauvreté. Sauf que qui achèterait un pullover s'il en a déjà trois ?

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il en avait marre de réfléchir à des truc aussi cons et inutiles. Puis il se rendit compte que sa main était pleine de bulle de savon et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'un picotement désagréable commença à s'y faire sentir, un picotement caractéristique lui dévorant doucement la sclérotique.

Aussi vite qu'il put il tenta de nettoyer ses yeux pour retirer le plus de savon possible.

\- Merde ! Ah putain de merde de-Aïe ! Bordel ça pique !

Il lui arrivait de savoir à l'avance quand une de ses journée était foutue comme aujourd'hui. Il le sentait venir à dix kilomètres. Mais quoi me direz-vous ?

Un régiment de problèmes naturellement.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Résultat des courses, ses yeux le grattaient, il avait mal au dos parce qu'il était tombé de la douche en sortant parce qu'il n'avait pas regardé où il mettait les pieds parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés parce qu'il avait mal aux yeux. Puis, il avait fait tomber chacune de ses tartines par terre, côté beurre évidemment sinon ce n'était pas drôle, la base du comique de répétition ! Bref, sa journée commençait extrêmement bien.

Il allait engloutir sa quatrième tartine beurrée agrémentée de quelques saletés provenant du sol qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retirer quand son père, en pyjama -parce que en congé - composé d'un jogging noir et d'un t-shirt blanc avec l'inscription « Sexy Daddy » -cadeau de Stiles- en rouge, s'approcha de lui doucement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et les bras cachés dans son dos. Stiles le regarda faire, sa main en l'air prête à le nourrir comme il se devait.

\- Ça y est ? L'âge a emporté ta raison au loin ? Se moqua-t-il.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sache en tout cas fils ingrat que tu vieillis aussi.

Le ton mystérieux et de ce fait inhabituel de son père l'interpella.

\- Tu peux en venir aux faits ?

Stiles savait qu'il était intelligent et qu'il comprenait les choses rapidement. Mais ce matin et certainement pour le reste de la journée, ses talents de compréhension étaient allés faire un tour du côté d'un bistro pour se noyer dans l'alcool afin d'oublier la déchéance de son existence. Oui, il pouvait être extrême quand il le voulait.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Stiles.

Les yeux exorbités, l'hyperactif se rappela qu'effectivement il avait aujourd'hui 17 ans et ce depuis quelques heures maintenant vu qu'il était né assez tôt dans la matinée -ou très tard dans la nuit, c'était assez relatif en l'occurrence-.

Il déballa le cadeau de son paternel, c'était une petite boite et quand il l'ouvrit, il y trouva une fine chaine en argent mais surtout, ce qui attira le plus son regard, une pierre noire hexagonale parsemée de points blancs ou bleutés qui donnaient l'impression qu'on avait arraché un morceau de l'espace pour en faire un pendentif.

\- C'est ta mère qui voulait que je te l'offre à tes dix-sept ans. C'est un bien qui se transmet de générations en générations dans sa famille. Maintenant elle t'appartient.

Ému il prit son père dans ses bras, d'une part pour le remercier pour avoir pensé à son anniversaire et d'autre part parce que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait. Bien qu'en soi, ce cadeau tenait plus d'un héritage qu'autre chose, Stiles le considérait comme tel.

Comme quoi cette journée n'était peut-être pas si pourrie.

Enfin, toujours moins pourris que la veille.

 **.**

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Ridicule ? (insérer ici un mot qui rime en -ule) ?**

Dans quelques chapitre ça va commencer à partir largement en cacahuètes donc si vous commencez déjà d'être perdu, je suis là ! Demandez-moi, je vous inculquerais le savoir ancestral de la courge suprême qu'est ma personne… Oui je suis une courge suprême, voir un poireau sacré, eh ouais tu me dois le respect mortel ! (Hein quoi ? Mes médicaments ? J'ai peut-être oublié d'en prendre depuis quelques temps…)

Oh et bientôt, je pense instaurer un genre de petit vote/propositions pour les lemons… Mais je vous en ferai part quand le moment sera venu~

Bref, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, on se retrouve bientôt (j'ai des chapitres d'avances mais le temps pour poster me manque cruellement, donc je ferais au plus vite mais comptez au moins une semaine) bisous ! :3

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review._


	2. Dans un lointain passé

J'avais dit au moins une semaine et vous savez quoi ? Bah ça fait une semaine et vous avez un chapitre ! (Ouais je sais je suis géniale et magnifique et merveilleuse et vous m'aimez. Bon ok j'arrête, ça devient suspect) J'espère au moins que vous êtes contents x'D

Bref aujourd'hui pas de lemon… Eh oh je vais mettre un peu d'histoire avant d'y balancer des lemons à tords et de travers (oui je sais que c'est pas la bonne expression mais voilà, moi j'aime bien.)

Donc aujourd'hui, vous vous mangez THE flashback (ou pourquoi la veille est pire que le aujourd'hui… Cette phrase n'a aucun foutu sens dans ce plan de l'existence et oui, j'aime faire des références cinématographiques entre les parenthèses)

Vous inquiétez pas, on se revois en bas, donc en attendant :

 **Vénérez la **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !  
**** **Intransigeante, elle guidera **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !****

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Dans un lointain passé qui remontait à hier.**

.

Ils étaient en cours quand Scott avait reçu un appel d'un certain Deaton. Un certain Deaton affolé de surcroit et qui connaissait ce Deaton savait qu'il n'était affolé que quand la situation était VRAIMENT critique. Donc la situation était critique.

Joie, bonheur et petits fours, encore des emmerdes !

Alors Scott s'était levé de sa chaise en classe, avait prétexté avoir une douleur insoutenable au ventre et était sortit en trombe de la salle. Du coup, Stiles c'était à son tour levé et avait lui aussi inventé une excuse foireuse pour suivre son meilleur ami. Donc officiellement, Stiles Stilinski était une jeune femme qui avait ses premières règles. C'est que ça avait tellement choqué le coach qu'il l'avait laissé partir sans oublier de lui préciser un « Courage Bilinski » solennel.

Inutile de dire que Stiles avait dû ensuite courir très vite pour rattraper son foutu frère de loup-garou. Il y avait Frère des ours bah lui c'était Frère des loups. Voir papa des loups. Pourquoi papa ? Parce que tout le monde savait que leur môman préférée c'était Scott. Et comme Stiles était toujours fourré avec Scott, il avait le droit d'être le papa non ?

Bref il courrait comme un dératé et si seulement Scott était toujours asthmatique ! Comme ça il lui aurait piqué une dose d'inhalateur ! Sauf que si Scott n'était pas un lycan, cette situation n'avait aucune raison d'exister et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui piquer son inhalateur.

Mais quand même il en aurait bien voulut de cet inhalateur.

Quand il atteignit le hall d'entrée du lycée, la moto de Scott émit un vrombissement caractéristique, le genre qui ressemble un peu à « Tueeeeeeeez-moooooooi » qui prouvait que c'était bien la moto de Scott et pas un autre deux roues sorti d'un chapeau. Parce que la moto de Scott ce n'était pas vraiment une Harley Davidson rutilante mais plutôt une boite à sardine verte citron et surtout que sortir un deux roues de son chapeau c'était pas facile.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait le moins : la moto de Scott ou le tatouage de Scott.

Certainement cinquante-cinquante.

L'hyperactif haletant et suant à grosses gouttes à cause de l'effort surhumain qu'il venait de fournir pour venir ici (à savoir sprinter comme un malade pendant environ vingt mètres, personne n'a dit qu'il était un grand sportif et certainement pas lui) reprit sa course après avoir fait deux-trois respirations profondes.

Une fois dans sa jeep, il mit le contact et prit la direction de la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. En priant pour ne pas se tromper. Parce que Deaton ne leur avait pas dit où il était et que si Scott pouvait se référer à son odorat, Stiles n'avait que Scott pour le guider. Sauf que Scott bah… Il avait mis les gaz.

\- Putain ! S'énerva Stiles en frappant son volant -doucement quand même, il tient à sa Roscoe-.

Enfin sa colère s'évanouit quand il rattrapa le loup-garou sur son deux-roues qui semblait sur le point d'exploser à cause de l'effort mécanique fournit.

Personne n'écoutait Stiles dans les garages. Parce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était une brêle au moins en mécanique dans le domaine de l'automobile et de la motomobile ! Mais non ! Non, non, non et re-non ! Enfin si mais non !

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un pot catalytique d'accord, mais savait reconnaitre une poubelle quand il en voyait une ! Et même si Isaac avait beau lui dire que sa voiture tombait en ruines et que donc il n'avait pas son mot à dire, Stiles en avait un petit-peu rien à foutre de l'avis de princesse-bouclette-j'chui-trop-un-rebelle en général. En général. Et en général personne n'insultait sa Roscoe ! Alors il s'était rué dessus avec rage et Scott l'avait empêché de -soyons réaliste- se ridiculiser. Bref, Stiles avait compris à la minute où il avait vu cette boite de conserve sur deux roues, que celle-ci irait moins vite qu'un Scott courant en mode énervé.

Et Scott était énervé. Et sur sa moto. Et Scott s'énervait sur sa moto. Et un Scott s'énervant sur sa moto ça donnait un McCall tressautant sur sa selle sans que ce soit dut à des bossellements du goudron. Et si Scott continuait à s'énerver comme ça, il allait encore arracher son volant.

Enfin arrivés à la clinique -ENFIN !- Les deux amis accoururent à l'intérieur, la petite porte faisait office de barrière avait été ouverte et il y avait du verre brisé un peu partout. Mais c'était le silence de plomb qui les alarmait davantage. D'habitude il y avait toujours du bruit dans la clinique vétérinaire, que ce soit bruits d'animaux, vrombissement des machines ou Deaton lui-même.

Sauf que là, il n'y avait rien.

Et c'était pas des masses rassurant.

Ils s'accroupirent dans l'entrée, cachés par le demi-mur qui faisait office de limite pour les créatures surnaturelles.

\- Scott, chuchota Stiles des fois que l'agresseur du vétérinaire soit encore sur les lieux. Tu sens quelque chose ?

\- Attends, l'alpha huma l'air puis grimaça. Je sens Deaton mais, il inspira une nouvelle fois sa grimace s'accentuant. Ya autre chose et ça pue… Comme du souffre ou de l'ammoniac.

\- Le connard a masqué son odeur, pesta Stiles. Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- Je passe devant, tu me suis et pendant que je l'attaque, tu prends Deaton avec toi.

\- Euh… Stiles hésita. D'accord mais tu te rends compte que Deaton est trois fois trop lourd pour moi ? Enfin je crois mais c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de trainer quelqu'un tu sais…

Scott sembla réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Mais il avait du mal vu l'urgence de la situation.

\- Envoie un message à Kira, Lydia, Allison et Derek pour qu'ils viennent nous aider.

\- Pourquoi Derek ?! S'exclama Stiles sans pour autant dépasser les décibels d'un murmure.

\- Parce que Derek pourras porter Deaton tout seul contrairement à chacun de vous quatre.

\- Mais justement ! Si on est quatre on va bien pouvoir y arriver sans lui !

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que Derek vienne ? l'interrogea Scott.

\- Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! S'énerva Stiles. Le problème c'est pourquoi tu veux le faire venir !

Stiles aurait pu être honnête et dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de croiser Derek Hale parce que… Parce que voilà il ne voulait pas. Posez pas de questions. Il avait réussi à l'éviter comme on évite la peste et le choléra depuis deux mois alors Scott n'allait pas tout ruiner ! Ah ça non !

\- Et on pourrait pas appeler Isaac ? Proposa l'hyperactif. Isaac c'est bien, en plus comme ça il t'aidera et Lydia, Kira, Allison et moi on récupère Deaton et le tour est joué !

Scott sembla peser le pour et le contre mais quand il vit les yeux du Chat Potté que lui faisait Stiles -technique ancestrale que lui avait inculqué dans son enfance un certain film d'animation- il abdiqua tout simplement. Personne ne pouvait résister à Stiles quand il faisait cette tête-là. Sauf peut-être Derek ou Chris. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient là. Donc personne de présent ne pouvait lui résister !

\- Ok, soupira le loup-garou. Va pour Isaac, il pointa du doigt son meilleur ami. Mais tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu veux pas que Derek vienne !

Stiles fit mine de regarder ailleurs en lâchant un vague « oui, oui » qui voulait plus dire « tu peux crever la gueule ouverte que j'te dirais rien » mais qui avait la sonorité d'un « oui, oui » et donc Scott, éternel naïf dans l'âme, prit ce « oui, oui » pour un vrai « oui, oui ». Aaaah Scott…

Ne s'attardant pas plus que nécessaire -parce que c'est vraiment pas nécessaire- sur l'incroyable naïveté de son ami, l'hyperactif pianota à la vitesse de la lumière sur son téléphone. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'Isaac lui envoie un « OK. » caractéristique, comme on pourrait s'en douter, Isaac n'était pas venu en cours ce matin, glandouillant certainement quelque part avec sa veste en cuir made in Derek Club comme il aimait tant le faire. Parce qu'Isaac aimait glander ça oui ! Et il glandait autant que possible. Ceci dit, il n'y avait que les glands qui pouvaient glander. Et Isaac en était un de gland. Voir même un glandu.

Quelques secondes plus tard ce fut au tour de Lydia de répondre un « Je pars immédiatement avec All' ! ». Évidemment, elles étaient dans la même classe. Kira ne mit pas beaucoup plus longtemps avec son « Je me dépêche rapidement ! »… Ouais Stiles trouvait vraiment qu'elle et Scott formait le couple parfait, un peu dans les même délires.

\- C'est bon ils arrivent, prévint Stiles.

Un hurlement strident déchira le silence les faisant tout deux sursauter.

\- Putain ! Je vais finir par être cardiaque moi avec toutes ces conneries ! Pesta Stiles.

\- Faut y aller !

\- Mais et les autres ?

\- Ils nous rejoindrons ! On va essayer de gagner du temps ! Sinon Deaton va y passer ! Le pressa Scott.

Avant même que Stiles lui dise que c'était une mauvaise idée, l'alpha était parti sauvé Deaton, le laissant encore une fois tout seul.

\- J'aime pas ce plan…

Il suivit tout de même son meilleur ami. Parce que voilà, il allait pas le laisser tout seul ! Il n'était pas un tel enfoiré ! Ou un tel lâche ! Parce que Stiles avouait facilement qu'il pouvait être un enfoiré ou un lâche ou même un enfoiré ET un lâche en même temps mais il avait des limites précises et là, il ne pouvait pas se barrer en courant ou se recroqueviller en position fœtale en priant pour être devenu invisible. Il aurait bien aimé hein…

Surtout qu'il avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Enfin du méchant. Nan parce que les loups c'était des potes à lui donc bon se jeter dans la gueule du loup c'était pas franchement un gros problème. Et vu comme il charriait Derek, ou Peter, ou Isaac, ou Scott -même si Scott ne s'en rends pas compte- on pouvait aisément dire que les gueules de loups, il en avait vu pas mal. Même ! C'est plutôt les lycans qui se jetaient sur lui ! Pour le plaquer contre des murs, lui lancer des regards assassins ou un grognement menaçant. Ouais, dans la meute de Scott, les loups lançaient des grognements -à tout vas même !-, ils étaient doués quoi.

Il trouva Deaton inconscient sur le sol frais la salle d'opération alors que Scott essayait de frapper l'agresseur de son patron. Agresseur qui ne bougeait pas, enveloppé dans une jolie cape bien noire à la Mangemort qui cachait la moindre indication sur son identité. Scott avait beau y mettre du sien, Cape-man devait être protégé par une quelconque herbe à la druide -ou à la con au choix- qui empêchait un être surnaturel de l'atteindre.

Alors Stiles fit quelque chose de très courageux et du coup, très idiot, il essaya de frapper Cape-man. Ouais essaya. Parce que lui aussi il se cassa les dents -plutôt le poing- sur la barrière invisible.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il tenait fermement la main qui lui avait servi à frapper.

\- Meeeeeerdeuh ! Putain ça fait super mal !

C'est comme s'il avait mis un coup à un mur. Et mettre un coup à un mur ça faisait pas du bien. Ça pouvait détendre un peu mais ça faisait quand même bobo. Si Scott avait eu le temps, il se serait foutu de sa gueule sauf qu'il était occupé à ruer de coups le bouclier de Cape-man.

Et avec horreur Stiles remarqua que Scott se fatiguait. Enfin c'était normal qu'il se fatigue mais en l'occurrence il se fatiguait un peu trop vite. Et sans prévenir, il tomba dans les pommes.

\- SCOTT ! s'écria l'hyperactif en se jetant sur son frère. Scott ! Il lui mit une baffe. Réponds ! Il lui mit une deuxième baffe. Bordel Scott c'est pas le moment de taper un roupillon j'te signale !

Stiles secouait maintenant son alpha comme un shaker en priant Dieux, Déesses, Bouddha, et toutes les entités supérieurs imaginables pour que son Scotty se relève, pétant le feu et la tronche de Cape-man par la même occasion.

\- Il n'est pas important, l'informa une voix étrange qui mélangeait l'aigu et le grave comme si deux personnes parlaient en même temps.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en fixant l'agresseur qui venait de parler.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda prudemment Stiles.

Il avait instauré une distance de sécurité à la base entre lui et Cape-man, histoire d'être hors de portée d'un coup imprévu. Bon s'il avait laissé marcher son génial cerveau, il aurait compris qu'il fallait plus qu'un demi-mètre pour qu'il soit -peut-être- hors de danger. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu un truc, c'est que l'autre soit de type rapide. Il ne le vit même pas se déplacer et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il sentit une pointe glaciale au milieu de son front, comme un os. Enfin il n'avait jamais mis un os contre son front mais la forme ressemblait -à vue de front ne pas oublier- à celle de l'os d'un doigt de la main.

-Scott ! Stiles ! S'écrièrent des voix qui lui semblèrent lointaines.

Il reconnut trois silhouettes qui devaient vraisemblablement appartenir à Allison, Lydia et Isaac qui se dirigeaient en courant vers eux avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

\- Ma têteeeeuh…

Ce fut la première chose qu'il dit en ouvrant les yeux qu'il referma aussi sec sous la douleur. Il plaqua délicatement ses mains sur le haut de son crâne en espérant que la douleur partirait avec ce geste. Inutile de dire que ça ne marcha pas. Pas du tout même.

\- Les gars ! Il s'est réveillé !

Stiles reconnut aisément Scott.

Il osa l'ouverture d'un œil, puis du deuxième. Ouais ça allait, ça faisait pas trop mal. Il put donc admirer le plafond de la salle opératoire de la clinique vétérinaire. Ainsi que le visage de Scott. Et celui de Deaton. Tous deux penchés au-dessus de lui. Et vu les dimensions, il devait être sur la table d'opération mais il n'en fit pas cas. Au moins, il n'était pas telle une vielle chaussette trainant sur le sol, oubliée de tous.

\- Z'êtes pas mort vous ? demanda Stiles à Deaton.

\- Non, j'étais inconscient, l'informa le vétérinaire un sourire amusé à l'appui qui disait « On a tous été dans le même panier cette fois ».

\- Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillé ?

Stiles se redressa mais deux mains puissantes le ramenèrent contre le métal froid.

\- Keskis'passe ? Voulut savoir l'hyperactif.

\- Il se passe qu'on a un problème. Comme d'hab' quoi !

Isaac, au bout de la pièce, caché dans l'ombre comme tout bon bad boy faisait l'habitué d'un quelconque bar à la « Bernard est bourré ! » « Comme d'hab quoi ! ».

\- Oh ça va Lahey ! On se passe de tes commentaires pas constructifs, rétorqua Stiles agacé. Et yen a pas un qui pourrait m'expliquer ?

Stiles qui senti la pression des mains sur ses épaules se faire un peu plus fortes.

Minute papillon.

Si les mains de Scott et Deaton étaient avec Scott et Deaton et donc pas sur ses épaules…

Et que du coup les mains d'Isaac ne pouvaient pas non plus y être vu qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce…

Et Liam- Nan mais juste pas Liam. Ça collait pas quoi, idem pour Jackson.

Et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Chris était au Mexique.

Et que Gérard était Gérard.

Et que son père ne lui broierait pas les épaules.

Stiles commençait à avoir peur de deviner à qui appartenait les mains.

Il y avait deux possibilités.

L'une serait étonnamment plus facile à vivre que l'autre.

Mais les deux incluait du Hale.

Chose que Stiles évitait depuis quelque temps.

Soit à peu de choses près, deux mois et des brouettes.

De grosses brouettes-camion-pelleteuses.

Ses doigts se croisèrent alors que son cerveau hurlait.

 _Peter, Peter, Peter !_

C'est la première fois qu'il souhaitait voir Peter.

Et le voir aussi fort.

Les paupières closes, il fit glisser sa tête en arrière sans brusquerie, comme s'il jouait à la Roue de la Fortune ou du coup la Roue des Hale pour s'assurer de tomber sur le bon.

 _Peter, Peter, Peter !_

 _PETEEEEEER !_

\- Stiles, arrête de bouger.

 _Eh meeeeeeeerdeuuuuuuuh!_ Geint mentalement l'hyperactif alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans deux prunelles vert-de-gris bien connues.

\- Adieu mes enfants ! Je vous aimais tant ! S'apitoya l'hyperactif une main sur le cœur.

\- Depuis quand t'as des enfants ?

Scott, toujours la phrase pour rire.

\- Il en a pas.

Isaac semblait ne pas en perdre une miette depuis son coin sombre.

\- Bah ouais mais j'aurai pu en avoir ! rétorqua Stiles du tac au tac.

\- Faudrait que tu sois pas puceau pour ça.

Stiles ne répondit pas, effectivement, Stiles n'avait pas cru bon d'annoncer à la meute entière qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air, et surtout que sa première fois était tellement romantique qu'elle avait eu lieu dans une chaufferie poussiéreuse, sur un sofa miteux, avec une fille qui avait passé la majeur partie de sa vie en étant une coyote. Ça faisait assez de raisons pour ne rien dire.

Donc il avait préféré passer sous silence certaines choses. Bon il n'allait pas les cacher à son frère mais des fois, il regrettait vraiment de lui avoir dit. Principalement parce que ce foutu clin d'œil pas très discret de Scott que venait de lui faire Scott (parce que Scott c'est le seul capable de faire un clin d'œil pas très discret de Scott) n'était VRAIMENT pas discret. Et ses épaules autrefois broyés se transformèrent en jus tant les mains de Derek le serrèrent.

Il avait voulu lui dire de calmer sa joie et de se détendre un poil le slip sauf que Monsieur Sourwolf de son état venait de se barrer pour une raison X ou Y. Une sorte de fuite en avant à la sauce grincheux. Sans la moindre explication.

Et ça choquait personne sauf lui. Enfin, le choquait… Ça l'embétait, un peu… Pas beaucoup mais juste un petit minusculement peu quand même.

Il avait voulu se redresser une nouvelle fois, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit. Mais Scott l'en avait empêché.

\- Et pourquoi je suis toujours cloué à la table moi ? Voulut tout de même savoir Stiles qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé de nous assurer que notre agresseur ne t'as pas laissé d'autres séquelles que les blessures que tu t'es fait en tombant.

Deaton avait dit ça comme si ça valait toutes les explications du monde sauf que… Bah Stiles était du genre à faire attention aux détails.

\- Ok mais euh… aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes pas véto ?

\- C'est exacte.

\- Et moi je suis un humain, exposa Stiles comme si cette affirmation démontrais le côté illogique de cette situation qui ne l'était pas forcément.

\- C'est encore exacte.

\- Impressionnant Stilinski…

\- La ferme Isaac. Du coup, pourquoi c'est vous qui m'auscultez ?

\- Les humains sont des animaux ! Exposa fièrement Scott.

Il y eu un gros blanc. Le genre de gros blanc qui arrivait quand Scott disait quelque chose en étant persuadé de chez Persuadé -qui est quelqu'un de très sympa- que ça résolvait les grands questionnements de la vie.

\- C'est comme ça que vous lui avait expliqué ? Demanda Stiles à Deaton en montrant du pouce son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai quelques spécialisations… fit mystérieusement le vétérinaire.

\- Non mais sérieux vous avez quel âge ?

Un sourire énigmatique -plus énigmatique qu'à l'accoutumé en tout cas- apparu sur les lèvres du druide et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il était repartit.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Catastrophe ? (insérer ici un mot qui rime en -ophe ou -ofe ou -of) ?**

 **Félicitation spéciales** pour Chamonutella, Nayruh, nathydemon qui ont trouvé une rime en -ule qui n'était pas DU TOUT (et c'est important) à connotation sexuelle et franchement : BRAVO ! x'D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit en bien ou en mal, je suis ouverte aux critiques ! Si vous trouvez des fautes (ce qui est fort probable parce que j'ai pas de Bescherelle dans le cerveau, encore heureux d'ailleurs parce que ça doit faire légèrement beaucoup mal) je me frapperai la tête trois-quatre fois en me maudissant et je corrigerai ensuite mes erreurs recroquevillée dans un coin sombre. (Je suis du genre extrême… Mais je n'aime vraiment pas les fautes… Et je déteste encore plus en faire)

Donc voilà voilà j'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus quoi… Enfin si ! (Eh eh comme si j'allais oublier !) **MERCIIIIIIIII** (ouais ça part en cacahuète là) *tousse pour se donner contenance* Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait de temps à autre rougir (ouais je suis comme ça moi je rougis derrière mon ordi en mode tomate pelée… Visualise René, Visualise…)/fav (qui m'ont aussi fait super plaisir bah et puis euh voilà quoi)/follow (je ne m'attendais VRAIMENT pas à 31 follows pour ce mini chapitre tout riquiqui minuscule quoi xD)

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 3 ! :3**

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review._

* * *

 **Réponse à review anonyme ce qui me donne RÀRA** (et j'ai envie de chanter RA-RA-RASPOUTINE ! Mais je vais pas le faire y fait déjà pas beau j'ai pas envie qu'une Katrina me tombe dessus) :

 **akane** : Merci et sache bien que moi j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite ! Ravie que tu le trouve facile à lire au passage parce que c'est un peu ce dont j'ai peur vu que je me laisse vachement aller dans des délires bizarres (#pullover) :3

 **Guest** : Merci et bah on a déjà de l'action dans ce chapitre :D (pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même)


	3. Une journée de cours inhabituelle

Je vais essayer de me cantonner à un chapitre par semaine, le samedi donc. Mais comme je le dis, je ne promets rien, j'ai masse de travail dooooooooonc… Voilà.  
Sinon j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Ici en tout cas. A part que bah, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre hein... Comme la dernière fois, je prône la doctrine du "lemon savamment placé"! xD par contre, ya quelques petit néologismes qui se baladent (je pense qu'ils sont limpides mais si vous voulez leurs définitions, je me ferai un plaisir de vous les donner)

Breeeeeef, on se retrouve en bas!

 **Vénérez la Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !  
Intransigeante, elle guidera vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Une journée de cours pas vraiment comme les autres.**

.

Il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Stiles s'était laissé ausculter par Deaton -dire ça comme ça le faisait se sentir comme un petit animal fragile-. Et Derek ne lui avait plus adressé la parole puisqu'il était… Partit. Genre « partit partit » et pas partit genre « je pars mais je reviens après ». Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait compris. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas y penser, il préférait se lamenter.

Se lamenter parce qu'officiellement le aujourd'hui ne peut pas être pire que le hier, c'était genre une connerie mais alors puissance 3000.

L'aujourd'hui pouvait toujours être plus pourris que le hier !

Il venait d'arriver au lycée, premièrement Scott lui était tombé dessus, lui avait fait un câlin et lui avait beuglé un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » tout en finesse dans l'oreille, détruisant son tympan droit qui n'avait jusqu'à lors rien fait de mal… Sauf peut-être d'exister. Scott devait avoir un problème avec les tympans droits. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Bref passons, son meilleur ami avait en plus de le rendre à moitié sourd avertit touuuuuut le lycée. Eh oui mesdames et messieurs, Stiles Stilinski avait 17 ans. Et après ? Eh bien vous ne le savez surement pas, et c'est tant mieux pour vous, mais Scott était populaire maintenant. Oui avant ils étaient deux solitaires inconnus, mais ça, c'était avant **(1)**. Et du coup, beaucoup voulaient trainer avec « la bande à Scott » et essayaient de se rapprocher des membres la formant.

Eh oui, c'était ça la célébrité du lycée, tout le monde voulait fricoter avec le gratin. Sauf que Stiles avait beau y réfléchir, ils avaient plus l'air d'une grosse paëlla bien bordélique.

Scott c'était le riz, la base, l'alpha quoi, ya rien à dire là-dessus.

Isaac c'était les moules marinières parce qu'il s'est littéralement accroché à la meute et surtout à Scott comme une moule à son rocher quand il eut enfin compris qu'un Derek alpha c'était un vilain Derek.

Tiens en parlant de lui, on pouvait lui donner l'étiquette du calamar, toujours une tentacule dans l'histoire, tentaculant sur tous les plans mais sans jamais se revendiquer 'béta de Scott' mais au contraire 'oméga tout seul'… « Oméga, mes fesses que t'es un Oméga » comme dirait Stiles s'il n'évitait pas de le croiser.

Le chorizo c'était Liam à cause de sa capacité spéciale 'Je m'énerve dès qu'il y a un tout petit truc qui va pas' qui nous arrache la gorge et qu'on continu de manger à cause de son petit côté 'reviens-y' alias sa petite bouille de bébé qui empêchait Scott de trop s'énerver contre lui.

Ensuite les légumes c'était Lydia la banshee trop badass. Tu vois des légumes au milieu de ton plat tu crois qu'ils vont t'aider à garder la ligne mais en fait, c'est un gros mensonge. Elle, quand elle ne fait pas attention, elle te débusque des cadavres sortis de nulle part qui font qu'une partie de petits-chevaux zen et sans trop de prises de tête se métamorphose un Cluedo hardcore chronométré.

Le rôle du poulet revenait à Allison 'la chasseresse qui quand elle décide de te tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux si elle se loupe c'est que tu dois jouer à Euro millions rapidement'. Rien de bien affriolant.

Les crevettes, clairement, c'était Kira. Tu te demandes pourquoi y en a mais elles sont là comme quand t'es petit et que tu tombes dessus dans ton assiette tu te demandes c'est quoi, un peu comme le potatoes dans tes frites, il ne devrait pas être là mais c'est tapé l'incruste quand même. Et même si tu as des doutes sur leur provenance **(2)** , t'es vachement content qu'elles soient arrivés dans ton assiette.

De temps à autre, dans les paëllas en tout cas, il y avait des merguez. Et leur apparition c'était un peu comme Peter, quand elles ne sont pas là, tu t'inquiètes genre « Where is my Merguez ?! » et quand elles sont là, tu les mets dans un coin de ton assiette parce que tu sais qu'après le chorizo, ton estomac ne supportera pas ça. C'était un peu l'intervenant occasionnel quoi.

Et puis enfin, il y avait l'assaisonnement. Et ça, c'était son rôle à lui, l'humain tout mignon et pas dangereux du tout de la meute ou le couillon qu'on prenait en otage ça allait aussi dans sa description. Il était le petit quelque chose qui faisait avancer le schmilblick sans que tout se casse la gueule. Mais d'un autre côté, trop de Stiles tuait la paëlla (et non pas le Stiles parce qu'il tient trop à la vie pour ça).

Bref, maintenant que vous savez pour sa vision paëllacienne de la meute, pourquoi avoir son anniversaire un jour de cours c'était la catastrophe quand on est célèbre au lycée ?

Parce que Stiles savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas passer cette journée pénard à jouer sur son portable à un truc débile comme taper un poussin pour le faire passer entre des tuyaux verts pendant ou entre les cours. Non, il allait être assailli de toutes parts par des admirateurs jusque-là anonymes qui ne voudront uniquement que se rapprocher de la bande pour devenir eux aussi célèbres et ça le gonflait déjà.

Enfin grâce à la popularité de Scott, Stiles avait évité de subir le retour de bâton de sa possession. Parce que non, on ne passe pas inaperçu quand on décide d'exterminer les gens d'un hôpital juste parce qu'on veut trouver maman McCall. Ils avaient fait croire que son double maléfique était quelqu'un qui voulait mettre leur réputation en péril. Oui c'était une explication débile mais c'était sans compter Lydia et à sa proportion à faire avaler aux gens des couleuvres de quatre mètres de long qui avait fait passer crème cette explication dans l'esprit commun.

Scott et lui discutaient devant leurs casiers respectifs quand le premier lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Eh mec regarde là-bas, son meilleur ami pointa du doigt quelque chose. Ces filles elles te matent depuis tout à l'heure !

En effet, Stiles voyait au loin un groupe d'adolescentes qui n'avaient pas cessé de le quitter du regard et quand elles remarquèrent qu'il les avaient vu, s'éclipsèrent.

Une autre jeune femme s'approchait d'eux discrètement. Enfin il l'avait repéré dans son manège depuis… Piouf, un moment, mais ce n'était pas important, c'était sa paranoïa qui le poussait à surveiller tout ce qui se passait autour. Revenons à notre jeune femme, elle avait de très beaux cheveux bruns lissés à la perfection, un maquillage léger qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux bruns clairs. Stiles ne connaissait pas son prénom mais ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.

Il referma son casier alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle avait la tête baissée et Stiles se gratta la nuque en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle ose lever la tête.

Il avait la sensation de l'intimider alors que ce n'était pas du tout son but.

\- B-b-b-bon-bonj-o-ou-ur, j-jo-jou-

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour relever son visage et planta son regard dans celui perdu de l'adolescente.

\- Hey, regarde-moi.

Sa voix était un peu plus grave que la normale et ça l'avait surpris. Enfin pas autant que la jeune femme qui s'était enfui en courant. Derrière lui Scott se fendait allégrement la poire.

\- Eh bah mec ! Je savais pas que ta voix faisait fuir les filles ! N'empêche qu'on aurait dit un pervers ! Non pire ! On aurait dit Peter !

Stiles le fusilla du regard alors que son meilleur ami, amusé par sa réaction, riait de plus belle.

\- Scott… Je te tuerai un jour.

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, contra Scott pas effrayé pour un sous un petit clin d'œil complice à l'appui.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. C'était la vérité, même s'il le voulait, il serait incapable de faire du mal à son meilleur ami. L'hyperactif se promit de se venger de l'affront malgré tout. Il allait mettre en branle le plan « Idée géniale de Stiles Stilinski, Dieu des farces, n°267 : Vésuve intestinal » qui consistait à discrètement enrober un puissant laxatif dans de l'aconit et le faire avaler à Scott à son insu. Bon plan.

Restait plus qu'à trouver les laxatifs en question.

Devrait y en avoir chez Derek. Ce mec avait une tête bien assez constipée pour avoir des laxatifs dans son placard à pharmacie.

Ouais sauf que si Derek n'était pas là…

Il ne pourrait pas rentrer dans son loft. Enfin si mais ça ferait un peu voleur quand même… Stiles ne disait pas qu'il n'était pas voleur (parce qu'il n'était pas un menteur… Enfin pas trop) il préférait peut être faire ça que de devoir demander à Derek de lui filer ses laxatifs alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr que le loup en ait.

Et surtout qu'il ne savait pas où grincheux s'était cloitré.

\- Eh, tu vas bien ? s'assura Scott le coupant dans le fil de ses pensées.

\- Euuuuh… Bah euh ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien, t'avais juste l'air ailleurs mec.

Il y avait une chose que faisait un McCall quand il pensait très fort à quelque chose qu'il avait envie de dire et qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas le faire. C'était caractéristique et certainement que les enfants qu'aura Scott auront ce même toc. Mais lequel ? C'est assez risible puisqu'il le faisait avant d'être un lycan mais quand Scott a envie de poser une question gênante, il se met à frotter le sol du pied. Comme un chien qui aurait fait ses besoins et voulait les recouvrir avec un peu de Terre.

Bon évidemment, Scott n'allait pas faire ses besoins ici mais c'était l'idée.

Ouais, valait mieux qu'il s'arrête maintenant.

\- Scott…

\- On n'a pas parlé de… Enfin tu sais… De hier…

Stiles compris immédiatement de quoi voulait parler son meilleur ami. Puisque justement, c'est son meilleur ami.

\- Pour en dire quoi ? Il part il part qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ou que je lui dise ? Personnellement je n'aie rien à lui dire. Je suis pas sa mère, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Quand la sonnerie sonna, seule chose que pouvait faire une sonnerie sauf si on considérait le fait de ne rien faire comme une chose que l'on pouvait faire.

Bref, il n'attendit pas Scott et prit la direction de leur salle et se laissa à toucher son cadeau d'anniversaire/héritage matriarcale bien caché sous son t-shirt blanc au col bleu foncé. La pierre était gelée et la toucher faisait monter en lui un sentiment rassurant. Comme si sa mère était à ses côtés, la main posée sur son épaule lui disant « Je t'aime mon poussin ».

Parce qu'un de ses 'amis' le quittait et ça faisait un coup au cœur.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Pause de midi. Pause de midi qui voulait dire casier. Casier qui voulait dire ouverture de casier. Accessoirement pour y récupérer ses affaires. Officiellement même pour y récupérer ses affaires.

Officieusement, une tentative ratée de replie.

Il rembarra la jolie blonde de première année qui lui tenait la grappe depuis 2 minutes 47 secondes. Elle gonfla d'ailleurs ses joues comme les personnages dans les mangas pour appuyer son mécontentement avant de partir, furibonde. Ça lui donnait l'air d'un écureuil ou d'un hamster qui avait trop mit de graines dans sa bouche.

Stiles n'avait jamais eu autant de succès avec les filles. Et Stiles n'en revenait pas, parce que bon voilà, ce n'était pas comme qui dirait sans arrières pensées et tout et tout mais principalement, un truc le gênait. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivé en 17 ans d'heureuse et glorieuse -essayons de s'en convaincre- vie sur cette belle planète bleue. Mais voilà, il devait avoir contracté une maladie incurable.

Parce qu'il n'était clairement pas asexuel. Clairement pas.

Et pourtant… Pourtant….

Stiles en aurait même mit son utérus à brûler qu'elle l'avait surveillé. Il s'imagina un instant avoir un utérus avant d'exploser de rire, ce serait ridicule ! Et puis il tenait trop à son service trois pièces. Et d'abords… D'où lui sortait-il des idées pareilles ! Un mec avec un utérus c'était juste la blague du siècle. (Il hurlait à son cerveau de ne pas lui rappeler un certain article de presse qu'il avait lu sur le web, et qui lui avait donné des frissons d'horreur. Il lisait vraiment n'importe quoi pendant ses insomnies **(3)** ).

 _Il était dix heure et Stiles avait une heure à tuer avec Scott, ils comptaient ne rien faire, comme souvent, parce que glandouiller c'est cool quand même. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des glandus. Ils se faisaient passer pour des glandus à la différence d'Isaac-le-Glandu. Il aurait dut être avec son Scotty mais il était allé aux toilettes pour assouvir quelque besoin naturel. Devant l'urinoir, seul dans les toilettes pour hommes, il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer en grinçant. Il n'en avait pas fait cas, les WC n'étaient pas sa propriété après tout. Et même si elles l'avaient été, ça aurait été salaud de ne pas en faire profiter tout le monde._

 _Par contre il avait un peu plus réagit en sentant quelqu'un se coller dans son dos, choqué, il s'attendait presque à trouver un Scott voulant lui faire une petite frayeur. Ou un câlin. Ne posez pas de questions, ce genre de situation avait déjà eu lieu, à plusieurs reprises. Quoi ? Entre frères c'est pas la mer à boire._

 _Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tournant sa tête de ne pas y trouver son frère mais une jeune femme._

 _Et pas n'importe laquelle._

 _Vous vous souvenez de la nana qui avait fait une tentative d'approche sur son humble personne quelque heure plus tôt ? Eh bien elle était revenue à la charge. Et avait maintenant ses mains sur les bords de son t-shirt alors qu'il remontait sa braguette dans l'urgence. Il était pudique mine de rien._

 _\- Euuuuh… Hésita-t-il. Tu… Tu fais quoi là ?_

 _Elle passa ses mains sous le tissus blanc._

 _\- Je te déshabille._

 _Ah bah oui. Ok. C'était précis en tout cas._

 _Sauf que bon, lui il en avait pas forcément envie, il la repoussa donc._

 _De cette manière il put donc voir un peu mieux la jeune femme. Et elle avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal. En tout cas, ses pupilles dilatées emplies de désirs et cet air du « je veux m'envoyer en l'air » ne ressemblaient pas à l'adolescente qui l'avait abordé deux heures plus tôt._

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Plus que jamais !_

 _Et elle commença à remonter son haut, envoyant valser le tissus turquoise._

 _Auparavant et ce jusqu'à maintenant, Stiles pensait et croyait savoir que la vue d'une femme en soutien-gorge plaisait énormément à sa partie Sud sans que cette dernière n'ai l'accord de la partie Nord. Sauf que non._

 _Il ne ressentait rien en voyant cette fille afficher ses atouts._

 _C'était comme s'il regardait une publicité pour des yaourt à la télé. Ça n'avait strictement aucun effet sur lui. Pourtant il se souvenait très bien du film porno qu'il s'était maté il y a de ça trois jours et qu'il avait plutôt apprécié. Voir même vraiment apprécié._

 _Et il pensait aussi savoir que si une opportunité de ce genre se présentait, il aurait sauté -littéralement- sur l'occasion._

 _\- Rhabille-toi._

 _Sa voix était froide, cassante et si quelqu'un lui avait parlé comme ça, dans ce genre de situation, il se serait certainement terré dans un coin pour y mourir sans bruits. Ce qu'avait l'air de vouloir faire cette pauvre fille qui s'était tétanisée._

 _Il se dit que ce devait être extrêmement dévalorisant et gênant pour cette jeune femme. Et il s'en voulut quand même un peu. Il osa poser une main sur son épaule nue à cause de la bretelle blanche qui avait glissée._

 _\- Je ne dirais rien personne mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Alors vas-t-en avant que quelqu'un ne rentre et ne te vois._

 _Elle avait hoché la tête, glissant tout de même un « Merci » avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette._

Bordel mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- Ça va Stiles ?

La question eut le mérite de le ramener sur Terre. Scott mine inquiète le scrutait à la recherche de la moindre chose pouvant ne pas aller. Les yeux de Stiles papillonnèrent et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans la file de la cafétéria.

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

Bon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait en mode automatique, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Ça arrivait lors de certaines occasions.

\- T'es tout bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, je te parle mais tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Tu parlais de Kira ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Bon bah voilà pourquoi j'écoutais pas.

Scott était quelqu'un d'extrêmement romantique et dès qu'il commençait de parler de la fille de son cœur, c'était foutu, il était parti pour des monologues encore plus longs que ceux que pouvait avoir Stiles de temps à autres.

Extrêmement romantique et extrêmement chiant.

\- Eh mec…

\- Hum ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a pas que les filles qui te fixent… lui annonça Scott.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Son meilleur lui montra du menton un gars à une table qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Et Stiles remarqua alors que ce n'était pas le seul.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent tous Scott…

Son meilleur ami renifla et sembla gêné, une petite rougeur envahissant ses pommettes.

\- Ils font pas que te regarder…

Stiles aurait vraiment voulu ne pas le savoir. Quand ils eurent leur plateau remplis, ils décidèrent de se mettre sur la table la plus éloignée des autres pour être tranquilles. Peu de temps après, Lydia, Allison, Kira et Isaac les rejoignirent et Stiles ne pensa plus aux diverses regards le trouant de toutes parts.

Il fut rassuré que Isaac ne sente rien. Faut dire aussi que le blond a autant d'odorat qu'une moule marinière. Comme quoi ça lui allait vraiment bien.

\- Et vous savez quoi ? Ce matin j'ai attrapé un papillon et…

Stiles n'écoutait pas, enfin si mais il n'imprimait pas. À vrai dire, que Kira cours après des papillons, il s'en rebattait un peu légèrement beaucoup les testisphères. Il préférait largement surveiller les alentours, sait-on jamais si quelqu'un voulait encore lui faire un strip tease. Il savait qu'il avait certainement l'air complétement taré à scruter chaque centimètres carré de la cafét' mais il n'était pas des masses serein.

 _Demain, ce sera fini !_ Se convainquit-il en croisant les doigts.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Fin des cours, le son des fermetures se fermant, des sacs se soulevant et des élèves s'enfuyant envahirent chacune des classes. Toutes ? Non, une petite classe au fond du couloir, au nord du lycée résistait toujours et encore à cet envahisseur qu'était la joie de la libération. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la classe du pire taré qui puisse sévir dans ce lycée. **(4)**

Un connu et malgré tout méconnu professeur de chimie

\- Et révisez bien le chapitre 3 pour demain. Bien que je sois sûr que les petits génies que vous êtes sont parfaitement préparé à affronter la mécanique des fluides sereinement durant une évaluation de deux heures, déclara ironiquement Harris avec un rictus dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le genre de rictus qui mélangeaient le dégout total et un amusement cruel.

Et Stiles avait entendu Scott pendant au moins la moitié d l'heure se morfondre à grands coups de « D'entre tous POURQUOI est-ce que lui AUSSI fait partie des survivants des sacrifices ? » roulant sa tête déprimée contre sa table dans un signe évident de démence. Stiles avait d'ailleurs une théorie à ce sujet en rapport avec le cinéma : Dans les films d'horreurs c'est souvent les cons qui surprennent par leur capacité à être increvable. Et c'est pas faute que toute la communauté le veuille… Mais bon. Il n'y pouvait rien !

Sauf que Stiles n'entendait plus Scott râler que le monde était trop injuste avec lui à la manière d'un mignon Calimero.

L'hyperactif enfonça sadiquement son style bille entre les côtes de son meilleur ami ce qui lui fit avoir un sursaut. Ses fesses d'alpha décollant d'au moins dix bons centimètres de sa chaise.

\- Stiles !

\- Le seul l'unique !

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Pour te réveiller peut être ? proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais je dormais pas ! Se scandalisa le loup-garou.

\- Tu avais ta tête du 'je dors en faisant genre de ne pas dormir pour pas que Harris me colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année'.

\- Mais non ! Nia l'alpha.

\- Scott… Tu n'as même pas entendu la sonnerie…

\- Mais je l'entends jamais.

\- Avec ta super ouï de loup-garou ? Par pitié garde ton baratin pour gens qui ne sont pas au courant qu'en réalité t'es une bombasse qui se métamorphose en un camionneur touffu.

\- Oui bon peut être que je dormais un peu, concéda son meilleur ami.

Satisfait Stiles attendit que son meilleur ami fasse son sac. Ils devaient aller s'entrainer et Stiles n'avait pas envie de rater l'entrainement une nouvelle fois. Même si avec trois loups-garous dans l'équipe, il pouvait aller se manucurer les ongles des doigts de pieds dans la cage de l'équipe qu'il ne serait pas inquiété par un adversaire. Comme quoi le poste de Danny était vraiment zen depuis quelques temps.

Il commençait même à s'empâter…

Comme une bonne partie des autres joueurs…

Les deux amis allaient réussir à atteindre la félicité couloircal. Vraiment. Ils y étaient au demi-milli-de-micromètre de toucher du bout de la semelle l'extérieur.

Sauf qu'une voix les retinrent, autoritaire, puissante, colérique, maléfique, satanique, robot- Nan pas robotique.

\- Monsieur Stilinski et son acolyte McCall, revenez par ici je vous prie, leur somma Harris.

Stiles et Scott émirent un sympathique « merde… » Synchrone sans pour autant désobéir à leur professeur.

Assis à son bureau, Harris les toisaient comme s'ils étaient deux bouses intersidérales. Et visiblement Harris n'appréciait pas les bouses intersidérales.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier.

Qu-Que WHAT ?! Les deux amis dévisagèrent leur maléfique professeur de chimie, l'homme qui mettait des zéros plus vite que son ombre. Le démon démoniaque des Enfers infernales qui les torturaient mentalement voir même physiquement -pensée pour ces nuits blanches à faire des devoirs de chimie-physique la veille pour le lendemain- et ce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé au lycée !

Certains d'avoir eu une illusion sonore, ils se lancèrent un regard. Ce fut Scott qui osa, en bon alpha.

\- Vous venez de dire quoi… ?

Harris eut un spasme à l'œil gauche. Très peu d'élèves avaient l'honneur et la malchance de le voir, c'était une chose très rare et témoignait que le seuil de patience du professeur de chimie était atteint, dépassé, écrasé, roulé en boule et avalé. C'était comme de la brioche dans un grille-pain, si on arrêtait pas le grille-pain, on y foutait le feu et l'alarme incendie se mettait à hurler. Et ce spasme musculaire là, c'était le signe que l'alarme incendie s'était mis à retentir.

Et le rouge montait, montait, montait sur le visage du professeur.

Stiles lui aurait bien dit de péter un coup mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu et ni la bonne personne à qui le dire. Il se retint donc de le dire même si des simulations commençaient à germer dans son esprit mettant en scène un Harris volcanique dont la boîte crânienne imploserait à cause de la colère. Envoyant des morceaux d'os et des petits bouts de cervelle un peu partout.

\- Sortez, cracha Harris en fusillant Scott du regard.

Le calme avant la tempête, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. D'un même mouvement pressé ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Je ne m'adressais qu'à McCall.

Scott lui lança un regard désolé en lui soufflant un « je t'attends dans le couloir » aux intonations funestes. Stiles ne bougea pas d'un cil jusqu'à ce que son ami soit sorti et ait fermé la porte. Et même après.

L'hyperactif entendit plus qu'il ne vit le siège de Harris crisser et des pas se rapprocher de son auguste personne. Il se tourna vers lui, quittant des yeux son seul échappatoire. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas vraiment.

Vraiment vraiment pas.

Il sentait venir à 100 kilomètres un problème aussi gros que Beacon Hills.

Voir aussi gros que la Californie.

Et il avait le flair pour ce genre de choses.

Un genre de sixième sens.

Un sixième sens qui ne se trompait quasiment jamais.

Il espérait qu'il était dans de l'exceptionnel.

Et qu'il se fourvoyait violemment.

Des fois, c'était cool de se gourer.

\- Euh et vous me voulez quoi ?

Tenter d'orienter la conversation pour survivre.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement, lui confia Harris en faisant un pas vers le fils du shérif.

Stiles en fit un à son tour mais en arrière. Non, il n'allait pas amoindrir la distance entre lui, son intégrité physique et mister pédophile X années consécutives. Il tenait un minimum à rester entier, voyez ?

Problème, ses cuisses buttèrent contre une table.

Une table qui n'aurait jamais dut être là. Enfin si, c'était normal que dans une salle de classe il y ait des tables mais en l'occurrence, celle-là, Stiles lui vouait une haine sans bornes.

Elle n'avait tout simplement rien à foutre dans son champ de reculade… Bordel !

\- Et pourquoi ?

Détourner doucement mais sûrement l'attention.

\- Parce qu'il ne fait aucuns doutes Stiles que tu as eu un rôle décisif dans mon sauvetage, ça mérite quelques remerciements ne crois-tu pas ? Exposa d'une voix profonde le professeur de chimie en se rapprochant davantage.

Si ses yeux le pouvaient, ils seraient sortis de leurs orbites pour aller rouler ailleurs. Un ailleurs très loin d'ici si possible. Le Texas semblait une bonne destination. Bon il voyait mal ses yeux jouer au blackjack mais ils seraient bien mieux qu'ici, avec lui, dans leurs orbites, à transmettre à son pauvre cerveau surpassé par les évènements, des images parfaitement incompréhensibles.

Stiles avait passés deux ans à subir les brimades sadiques de cet homme et jamais, au grand jamais -et c'est heureux- il n'avait vu cette expression vicieuse. Et jamais son professeur ne s'était aventuré à le tutoyer ! Harris ne tutoyait personne ! PER-SONNE !

Ce dernier effleura sa main dans une caresse aérienne.

Ce n'est pas la peur qui le poussa à fuir. Non, la peur l'aurait fait s'évanouir… Bah quoi ? Chacun sa façon de gérer les situations hautement anxiogènes ! Mais là, il était mu par son instinct de survie et rien d'autres. Il tourna les talons et fondit sur la porte de sortie.

À peine fut-il dans le couloir qu'il attrapa son Scotty au vol sans répondre à son « Keskis'pastis ? » perdu. **(5)**

Arrivés en trombe dans les vestiaires ils s'étalèrent comme deux loques sur un banc vide.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai pas tout compris c'était pas normal.

Scott voulait des réponses ? Scott voulait des explications ? Scott voulait enfin comprendre une situation ?

Il est vrai que vu la rareté de la chose, Stiles aurait peut-être dû lui dire que Harris venait de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Mais il aurait dû le faire avant, avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires pour hommes remplit de loups-garous -au nombre de trois en comptant Scott ce qui était déjà pas mal-.

L'hyperactif fit un moulinet avec ses mains, tentant toujours de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ok plus tard alors.

C'est en se grattant le flanc droit que Scott percuta enfin.

\- Tu trouves que je ressemble à un camionneur touffu ? Se lamenta Scott la mine dépitée.

Si le désespoir pouvait à un certain degré se personnifier et se matérialiser dans la réalité, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'à cet instant, Stiles serait entouré de nombreux doubles de lui-même atterrés s'exclameraient en orchestre un « Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi lent à la détente… ».

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Pitoyable ? (insérer ici un mot qui rime en -yable, -iable, -able) ?**

 **(1)** Il n'y a aucun placement marketing dans cette phrase mais si par un pur hasard vous avez pensé à la réplique populaire d'une certaine entreprise, j'en suis navrée

 **(2)** Évidemment rien de raciste dans cette partie, je ne me le permettrai pas, j'entends par là que l'acceptation de Kira dans la meute s'est fait assez bizarrement. J'ai rien contre les asiatiques et certainement pas quand ce sont des Kitsune ultra-badass xD

 **(3)** Il existe pleiiiins de choses sur internet, dont plusieurs articles sur la possible implantation d'utérus chez un homme. Bien ou pas bien c'est pas le problème, on peut en débattre si vous voulez. Oh et dernière chose, ne demandez pas comment je les aie trouvés, je trainais sur le web et PAF ! Je me suis marrée tout le long de l'article et du coup je suis allée en lire d'autres. Comme quoi, quand on arrive pas à dormir on fait des trucs idiots.

 **(4)** Celui ou celle qui reconnait la 'référence' aura le cookie du savoir ! (ouais rien que ça)

 **(5)** Petit clin d'œil à ma  Baka Aden préférée (de toute façon y en qu'une xD)

 **Félicitation spéciales** pour  Chamonutella et sa rime en -ophe! :D

Je me demandais, vous aimez bien Harris ou comment ça se passe? Non parce qu'en ce moment je fais une liste non exhaustive de tout les humains mâles de Teen Wolf connu et je sèche un peu ( j'ai Danny, le coach, Mason, Harris, Chris, Gérard (si on oublie qu'il pisse du sang noir) et euh après bah ils sont moins connus si je me goure pas) D'ailleurs dans ma petite liste vous préférez lequel pour un lemon? Ouais je demande ça comme ça, pour savoir *sifflote en regardant ailleurs*

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 4 ! :3**

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. u.u  
_


	4. Symptômes inquiétants

Bonjouuuuuuur! Hey je l'avais dit (sans y croire certes mais ce n'est pas important) je poste la suite en ce samedi ! YEAH je suis dans les temps (c'était pas gagné… Parce que j'avais la flemme énorme de me corriger… D'ailleurs si quelqu'un veut se dévouer pour avoir les yeux qui saignent… dis comme ça c'pas très attractif xD) ! Bref ! Voici la suite, courte suite (j'avais une partie à la fin que je voulais mettre mais… Bah elle n'allait pas, elle sera là au prochain chapitre xD) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout.

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Symptômes inquiétants**

.

L'entrainement de Lacrosse allait commencer, Stiles avait même eut l'occasion de rassurer le coach en lui disant que ça avait été une fausse alerte. Pour ses règles… D'ailleurs Finstock lui avait proposé de se changer seul dans le vestiaire des filles. Il avait poliment refusé argumentant qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se changer avec des mecs et que donc, ce n'était pas une gêne. Et puis il s'imaginait mal aller expliquer à Kira -que leur champion de professeur en économie avait oublié- qu'il venait se changer avec elle parce qu'il avait fait croire au coach qu'il était une fille. Ou un hermaphrodite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour ne pas avoir des problèmes…

Sauf que Stiles aurait peut-être dut accepter la proposition du coach. Encore heureux pour lui que Scott était là parce que il ne pariait pas pour s'en être sorti dans son intégralité sinon.

À peine avait-il retiré son haut pour se changer qu'il s'était senti fixé. Il avait osé jeter un regard en arrière et le regretta immédiatement son geste en découvrant ses coéquipiers lorgner sur sa peau découverte. Un frisson remonta son échine alors qu'il s'était dépêché de se changer.

Et si Scott n'avait pas été là, il se serait viandé en enlevant son pantalon. Il s'était-il ne savait comment, perdu dans son propre jean tant la situation était dérangeante. Et incompréhensible.

Surtout incompréhensible. Son meilleur ami l'avait retenu d'une chute ridicule mais avait aussi calmé tout le monde.

Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment.

Enfin… Stiles ne voulait pas expliquer comment serait plus juste.

Sachez uniquement qu'un certain alpha s'était mis en mode « Maman protectrice » et avait grogné. Ouais, et ça avait vraiment surpris Stiles. Parce que Scott qui grogne c'était comme si le Dalaï Lama lattait une bande de lascar en hurlant comme un bonobo. C'était impossible.

Sauf que Scott avait grogné (Stiles s'attendait donc à voir le lendemain dans le journal des articles sur le Dalaï Lama qui aurait pété une durite). Et il avait même fait rempart de sa personne entre l'hyperactif et le reste de l'équipe. Et ça avait calmé direct tout ce petit monde. Le voir faire ça avait réchauffé le cœur de Stiles qui avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternel comme ils en faisaient tant.

Puis ils s'étaient rendus sur le terrain, lui en train d'expliquer à son meilleur ami pourquoi le marché du soda light commençait à battre de l'aile à cause de leur concurrence principale : les sodas sans sucre. Qui étaient, il faut le dire, fondamentalement différent.

Une fois les répartitions faites, Stiles se prépara mentalement à courir sur le gazon, sa crosse en main, et à se rétamer comme il en avait l'habitude. Les gens avaient tendance à penser que Kira était d'une maladresse incroyable, et ce, à raison. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que la jeune femme avait réussi à se stabiliser après une perte d'équilibre. Alors qu'elle n'avait que joué sur ses appuis. On ne pouvait pas être une Kitsune super classe sans avoir une contrepartie.

Ça allait de même pour chacune des personnes de la meute après réflexion.

Scott avait une âme de leader mais en échange une lenteur avérée de réflexion. Comme si ses synapses étaient encrassées. Pourtant ce n'avait pas été faute de lui faire des entrainement ! Mais l'alpha finissait toujours par en avoir marre. Mais personne n'en voulait à Scott et surtout pas Stiles. Son meilleur ami était le seul à supporter ses monologues incessants. Même sans les comprendre.

Lydia défilait devant les autres en leurs affichant ses atouts mais était incapable de trouver une chaussure à son pied. Jackson était un connard prétentieux (et pas doué au lit d'après ce qu'elle avait l'air de dire… Merci Allison pour les informations) qui se transformait en lézard gluant et Aiden était aussi un connard prétentieux (pas d'information sur les activités corporelles si ce n'est qu'elles avaient lieux pour une partie au lycée, merci la malchance d'être passé par là) qui se transformait en gros truc pas beau avec son frère. L'avantage de semi-Voltron **(1)** c'est qu'au moins, il avait essayé de se rattrapé et d'être gentil contrairement à l'argonien de service.

Liam détenait une puissance impressionnante mais c'était comme donner une tronçonneuse à un bébé, il risquait plus de faire mal que de bien s'en servir.

Derek avait beau être fort et mystérieux, c'était surtout un handicapé sentimental qui s'exprimait autant qu'un caillou. Et les cailloux c'était pas réputé pour être super expansif sur ses états d'âme. Déjà, est-ce que les cailloux avaient des états d'âme ?

Peter était -et ça lui trouait une certaine partie de son anatomie de le dire- doté d'un gout indéniable en matière de mode. Mais voilà, c'était surtout un méga sociopathe qui avait tué sa nièce et avait pendant un petit moment voulu en faire de même avec son neveu.

Allison prenait des décisions et dirigeait d'une main de fer, supervisant son petit monde comme une chef. Elle était juste un peu trop radical parfois… Mais on lui pardonnait vite vu la famille qu'elle se trimbalait aussi… Stiles se disait qu'il avait bien de la chance de ne pas avoir une famille comme la sienne. Même s'il n'avait plus que son père.

Isaac cachait ses petits secrets sous son visage d'angelots. Des secrets si terribles qu'il était raisonnable de dire qu'il méritait le respect même s'il était désagréable au possible.

Lui-même avouait sans mal que malgré son géni génial et son flair impressionnant il avait une tooooout petite tendance à partir dans des réflexions qui pouvaient sembler bizarres. Mais qu'y pouvait-il s'il s'inquiétait de la technique de reproduction des escargots alors qu'il était en pleine interrogation d'économie ? À son avis, lui rien. Mais Finstock n'avait pas aimé sa dissertation sur le sujet mis à la suite de son exercice, beuglant que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir… Pourtant, sur le moment, Stiles avait trouvé ça très judicieux de créer un lien entre l'analyse des tendances d'achat avec la copulation des gastéropodes. Qui aurait cru que les deux se recoupaient ?

Définitivement, ils faisaient ensemble une sacré équipe qui trainait à leur pied un petit boulet. Chacun soutenant les autres sans qu'il n'y paraisse (et sans compte Peter dans l'équation. Parce que personne ne voulait aider Peter. Et certainement que Peter lui-même ne voulait pas s'aider).

Il vit Scott se rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu devrais pas faire la mise en jeu ? lui demanda-t-il surpris de le voir.

\- Si mais j'ai laissé ma place à Liam. Je préfère rester à tes côtés, on sait jamais. Ils sont tous bizarres aujourd'hui.

\- Comme si je pouvais pas me débrouiller tout seul, râla Stiles pour la forme.

Ouais parce que dans le fond, il doutait vraiment de pouvoir s'échapper si un joueur décidait de se jeter sur lui. Parce que c'est clairement ce qu'ils voulaient faire ! L'humain était doué pour la fuite discrète mais pas vraiment pour la course poursuite. Sauf en voiture, même si tout le monde remettait en cause ses talents de conducteur.

Surtout que c'était vraiment pas normal ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Ce matin il avait mis ça sur le compte de son anniversaire et des préoccupations adolescentes qui pouvaient expliquer certains comportements. Mais là, que la majeur partie des joueurs de Lacrosse, parfois des mecs populaires, le matent comme ça, ça avait le don de le perturber.

Surtout ne pas penser à Harris !

Stiles eu un frisson de dégout incontrôlable en se demandant vraiment ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait quoique ce soit de nouveau, il s'habillait pareil, sentait pareil (aux dernières nouvelles son parfum 'Power Up', un parfum inspiré des jeux vidéo), s'exprimait à peu près comme d'habitude. C'était juste son anniversaire quoi… Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Et puis si ça avait un rapport avec son anniversaire, c'était aussi assez suspect vu que la majorité sexuelle en Californie c'était 18 ans et non 17.

Clairement, il n'y avait aucune foutu raison pour que les autres adolescents (et un adulte pédophile) bavent sur son anatomie de spaghetti, enfin il n'était pas si grand donc plus de macaroni du coup. Sauf s'ils avaient des tendances sexuelles à versant pâtesque. Ce qui était inquiétant. Imaginez devant des coquillettes ! C'est la débandade totale !

Alerte, Stiles se tourna d'un bloc vers son frère alors que le match d'entrainement commençait.

\- Scott ! Réponds-moi honnêtement !

Sous son casque, l'alpha commençait certainement de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il devait se préparer à une question ou une affirmation farfelue. Sinon Stiles n'aurait pas eu ce genre de mouvement possédé qu'il n'avait que quand il allait sortir une connerie au moins aussi grosse que lui.

\- Tu me vois plus comme une macaroni ou un autre aliment ?

Et voilà.

Stiles avait encore posé une question bizarre. Scott le jaugea de bas en haut en se grattant le menton avec sa main droite gantée.

\- T'es plus un poireau qu'une nouille je trouve.

\- …

\- Les feuilles c'est tes jambes et le haut de ton crâne c'est les racines, tenta de se justifier l'alpha.

\- Scott…

\- Oui ?

\- Si moi je suis un poireau, toi tu es un artichaut.

Ça tenait la route mine de rien (si si c'est vrai !) et Scott allait répliquer quelque chose. En fait, Scott avait certainement répliqué quelque chose. Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait plus.

Il venait de se prendre la balle dans le sternum qui l'avait soufflé et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, balayé par la puissance du coup.

Il eut le temps de trouver qui venait de l'allumer à coup de balle avant de pitoyablement s'écraser au sol. Isaac Lahey venait de le dégommer et affichait un sourire vainqueur. Isaac avait l'habitude de lui faire ce genre de « coup de pute » en entrainement, apparemment ça le faisait hautement se marrer de le voir se prendre des coups. Si c'était de l'amour vache, Isaac était follement épris de lui alors.

Bientôt ils pourront se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Comme quoi l'hyperactif allait les avoir ses marmots ! Peut-être qu'Isaac serait une mère parfaite après sa greffe d'utérus ! Comme quoi tout ce qu'il savait pouvait servir à un moment donné.

Stiles essaya de se relever.

Oui, « Essaya ».

Ses bras étaient pris de violents tremblements et son corps engourdi refusait catégoriquement de s'écarter de la verdure. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le gazon mais là maintenant tout de suite, il aurait préféré se relever comme un homme digne de ce nom et faire comme si le coup ne lui avait rien fait.

Boooon. Ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Stiles ! s'exclama son frère à ses côté sous le choc.

Scott essaya de le tirer mais une fois qu'il l'eut remis sur ses deux pieds et ait lâché son bras, le fils du shérif s'écroula de nouveau, comme si ses os et ses muscles avaient disparus et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une lamentable bouillie de chaire sous sa peau.

\- BILINSKI ! On se relève ! Hurla le coach à l'autre bout du terrain.

En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva avec un Isaac pas très fier aux côtés d'un Scott inquiet qui le relevèrent. Finstock arrivait au pas de course vers eux, le sifflet entre les lèvres qui émettait un son strident au rythme de la respiration du professeur.

\- Bilinski ! Qu'est qu'il se passe encore ?

Maintenu debout par les deux lycans, Stiles se posait exactement la même question que le coach. Sauf que contrairement au coach, lui avait un moyen de connaitre la réponse. Il voulut parler mais les tremblement avaient gagnés le reste de son corps et il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre son.

\- On l'emmène à l'infirmerie m'sieur, déclara Isaac d'une voix qui ne laissait pas le choix.

Ni une ni deux ils quittèrent tous les trois le terrain, Scott et Isaac tenant un Stiles dont les jambes faisant des soubresauts et trainaient derrière lui. Ils se rendirent immédiatement sur le parking avant de se sentir très idiots.

Parce qu'une seul personne entre eux trois avait une voiture.

Et cette personne, c'était Stiles. Un Stiles qui était autant capable de conduire sa jeep qu'une sardine de faire des crêpes.

\- Euh… On fait quoi ? Parce que je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse prendre son épave.

Stiles grogna au mot épave de blondinette parce que nom de Dieu, sa Roscoe était la fine fleur de la classe jeeptitudienne !

\- Et nous on a des motos, on pourra pas le faire tenir dessus, continua le blond qui n'avait pas prêté attention au grognement de l'hyperactif.

Scott hocha la tête en pleine réflexion. Mais si vous savez ! Celle-là même qui est parfaitement inutile parce qu'en situation de crise, Scott finit toujours par prendre des décisions qui ne plaisaient pas du tout à Stiles.

L'alpha sorti son portable puis le colla contre son oreille sans que Stiles n'ai pu voir qui son meilleur ami appelait. Il fit attention aux mots qu'il employait.

\- Allo ? C'est moi… Scott… Ouais tu pourrais nous déposer à la clinique en voiture ?… Il peut pas… L'est en plein spasmes on sait pas d'où ça vient et du coup o-… Ouais c'est ça… Peut pas non plus… Ya que toi de dispos… L'est parti…

Si Stiles avait pu, il aurait fait la danse de la victoire. Bon on avait qu'à dire qu'il faisait le shakeur du bonheur.

Parce que vous vous doutez bien que l'hyperactif qu'il était avait déjà réfléchit à qui avait une voiture.

Et qu'il avait ÉVIDEMMENT pensé à Derek.

Et qu'il avait jusqu'à la dernière phrase de son meilleur ami pensé qu'il parlait justement à leur Sourwolf national.

Et qu'il avait pas vraiment trop trop envie de le recroiser de sitôt.

Son cerveau l'avait aussi résonné en disant « Meuh non c'peut pas être Derek, l'est partit loin dans la toundra se faire des colliers de dents en renouant avec son instinct sauvage. T'es pas prêt de le revoir Stiles. Alors no stress » sauf que ça n'avait pas eu autant d'effet que d'entendre Scott dire « L'est partit ».

Il était clair qu'il parlait de grincheux.

Et non qu'il parlait À grincheux.

Aaaaaaaaah… Il se sentait déjà mieux. Enfin dans sa tête parce que sinon physiquement, son état ne s'était pas amélioré d'un pouce.

\- Cool fait vite je sais pas si c'est grave… Continua Scott. Nan je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a mais grouille s'teuplait… Ok on t'attend devant le lycée…

\- Je suis désolé… S'excusa Isaac contre toutes attentes alors que Scott remettait son portable dans sa poche.

Il semblait se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas toi, enfin c'est pas directement toi. Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui va pas avec Stiles, confia Scott comme si ledit Stiles n'était pas là.

Stiles commençait à désespérer. Sa tête ne voulait plus tenir à présent et son visage était obstinément tourné vers le sol. Et il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, le seul mouvement qu'il avait se résumaient à ses spasmes.

Spasmes qu'il ne contrôlait pas en fait.

Il avait juste l'impression d'être un portable sur vibreur. Ou un vibromasseur à voir.

L'un le gênait un peu moins que l'autre.

Entre être mis dans des poches et être enfoncé dans des parties obscures, le choix était vite fait me direz-vous.

Dans tous les cas, Stiles était quand même d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne pouvait le dire.

Il entendit -faute de pouvoir lever le visage- une voiture freiner à quelques mètres d'eux et une portière s'ouvrir rapidement.

Pourtant avant même d'entendre la personne ou de voir ne serait-ce que ses chaussures, qui étaient un bon indicateur de la personne devant lui, Stiles huma un parfum caractéristique qu'il reconnut entre milles.

Étais-ce possible que ses capacités de déduction soient juste totalement partit en vrille ou c'était juste qu'il avait un karma de merde ?

\- Désolé mec mais c'était le seul de libre…

Scott avait dû sentir à quel point la situation le mettais mal à l'aise et avait dû faire le rapprochement avec l'arrivée de Derek. Comme quoi son Scotty devenait un grand garçon !

Oui, Derek Hale se rapprochait indubitablement de lui et au pas de course -s'il vous plait !- et s'il avait pu, Stiles se serait redressé pour voir ça. Parce qu'un Derek Hale se hâtant pour votre petite personne, il y avait de quoi se sentir fier.

Stiles fut transporté dans la camaro puis couché sur le dos sur la banquette arrière, la tête sur les jambes de Scott qui essayait de caler son crâne pour son confort et ses mollet maintenus par Isaac pour l'empêcher de foutre des coups de pieds partout.

La camaro démarra à pleine vitesse dans un vrombissement caractéristique direction la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton et Stiles se demanda vaguement s'il ne devait pas se faire un deuxième carnet de santé mais pour animaux cette fois.

L'ambiance était tendue dans la camaro. Les loups devaient sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Stiles qui en plus de ne pas se calmer, commençait à claquer des dents, comme s'il avait extrêmement froid. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Il sentait des aiguilles de glace le transpercer aux alentours du sternum, là où Isaac avait envoyé la balle. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, la sensation s'étendait petit à petit dans le reste de son organisme.

\- Les gars ! Son rythme cardiaque ! s'écria un Scott alarmé, une main sur le front de son meilleur ami. Merde ! Faut le réchauffer ! Derek ! Monte le chauffage, ordonna l'alpha.

Stiles avait beau entendre la voiture émettre un vrombissement plus important, son corps essuyait des vagues successive de froid et rien n'y faisait.

Et le fait qu'il se sente extrêmement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Derek n'arrangeait rien.

Ils déboulèrent dans la clinique. Enfin Stiles fut trainé dans la clinique serait plus juste mais évitons de chipoter sur les détails merci bien. Bref ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'opération quand ils se prirent la barrière de sorbier, se faisant expulsé comme trois idiots.

Trois ?

Oui, trois idiots propulsés au loin.

Et Derek ne faisait pas parti des trois vu qu'il avait suivi la petite troupe avec quelques mètres de distance entre eux.

Le choc avait eu pour mérite de faire récupérer à Stiles ses faculté motrices sans pour autant calmer la sensation de froid et ses spasmes.

Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir de choc.

Le sorbier ne devait pas être effectif sur les humains.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait été tenu par Isaac et Scott ?

Ces dernier étaient sonnés alors incertain, il leva sa main et l'approcha de la barrière.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il sentit une légère résistance. Il persévéra et poussa davantage sa main jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair bleu l'entoure.

Le problème, c'est qu'il faisait réagir le sorbier.

Le bon point, c'est qu'il y résistait bien que le comment ne soit pas encore mis en évidence.

Mais pour y résister, il fallait le faire réagir.

Mais pourquoi le faisait-il réagir ?

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'était pas devenu un loup-garou dans la nuit et même en tournant le problème dans tous les sens, les faits étaient là.

Deaton choisi ce moment pour arriver, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse comme s'il revenait des toilettes et que la situation n'avait rien de critique.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit-il sombrement alors qu'il sortait un fiole pour la tendre à Stiles. Bois, ça calmera les spasmes et le froid.

\- Comment vous savez que j'ai froid ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Ce mec faisait comment ?! Il avait un genre de sixième sens ? Ou un flair hors du commun qui lui permettait après un reniflement de savoir quels était les symptômes. C'était énervant à la fin !

\- Scott m'a envoyé un message.

Ah. Oui. Il y avait ça aussi. Comme quoi contrairement à ce que pensait Stiles, le vétérinaire avait bien un téléphone portable. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Pas une cabine téléphonique comme l'autre grincheux ! Non non non ! La crème de la crème en matière de portable tactile. De plus le modèle de Deaton était relativement récent.

Mais plus que de s'épancher sur la modernité évidente du druide (comme quoi on pouvait faire mumuse avec des touffes d'herbes et des fleurs en tout genres sans pour autant être une quiche en nouvelles technologies) Stiles avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

Ses potes étaient des loups-garous, des Banshee, des Kitsune, des Chasseur et…

\- Et moi je suis quoi ?

Il était évident qu'il était autre chose. Un autre chose bizarre et étrange comme il y en avait à foison dans ce saladier géant du surnaturel qu'était Beacon Hills. Deaton se gratta la nuque gêné. Et Deaton gêné ce n'était pas des masses rassurant.

\- Tu n'es pas humain.

En d'autres termes, même le spécialiste Alan Deaton n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien être.

Stiles se promis que ce soir, en rentrant chez lui, il se ferait des cookies. Une tonne de cookies. Et du lait chaud (parce que le café c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée dans son cas). Et il se materait un Marvel. Ou un Batman. Ou les deux. Ouais les deux c'est bien.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? « Tu te fous de notre gueule ? » (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en -eule ou -eul) ?** (oui, une phrase tu te sens d'attaque jeune padawan? :p)

 **(1)** Voltron c'est le nom du truc pas beau que font les jumeaux quand ils fusionnent (mais que quand ils sont alphas.)

Une référence culte (pour certains plus que pour d'autres je le conçois) c'est glissée dans ce chapitre. Je ne l'annote pas parce qu'il suffit de mettre le mot _(Oh bordel c'est un indice!)_ dans la barre google pour trouver... Même si je ne doute pas que va y avoir du googleage quand même xD

 **Félicitations spéciales** pour chamonutella _(héhé toujours là, relèveras-tu le défis que je te lance avec cette phrase? :p)_ , nathydemon, DrewSb, Sehaltiel _(Tu mériterais même un prix toi xD)_ et !

 **Re-Félicitations spéciales** pour Fansterek pour avoir trouvé la référence n°4 du chapitre 3 qui mérite son cookie!

Merci pour vos reviews/fav/follow ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! :D

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 5 !  
**

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review.  
_


	5. Deux rêves ça devient bizarre

Yo tout le monde ! J'pensais pas pouvoir poster la suite aujourd'hui mais en fait, bah j'ai réussi. Ouais c'est un exploit que je respecte mes délais deux semaines consécutives… Surtout que le chapitre devait être (très) court (en tout cas plus court que ça) mais je me suis laissée emporter.

J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer non pas un lemon mais un lime ! Yep ! Et un warning pour connerie profonde mais si vous êtes toujours là vous le savez déjà.

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 5: Deux rêves ça devient bizarre...**

.

Stiles se sentait étrange, sa vue s'était brouillée quelques instants et sa tête commençait à pulser. Il se releva à l'aide de tout ce qui pouvait passer sous ses mains et fini par se tenir sur ses jambes. Il avait un problème d'équilibre avancé à ce stade et essayait de faire avec les mouvements du sol.

Oui, le sol bougeait.

Et lui il essayait de rester debout.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait face à une foule qui attendait un mouvement de sa part.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le plateau de la clinique vétérinaire de Alan Deaton aussi connu sous le nom de 'Dee-dee, le singe savant' ! Nous sommes avec nos invités ! Raoul le labrador bienfaiteur des prés j'ai nommé Scott McCall !

Il pointa alors du doigt son meilleur ami qui se relevait et des tonnerres d'applaudissements se firent entendre dans un endroit lointain indéterminé.

\- Jean-Eude le hamster aigris des montagnes, Isaac Lahey !

Des sifflements résonnent au loin alors qu'Isaac lançait un regard interrogatif à son alpha.

\- Et enfin ! Le voilà ! Notre dernier invité ! Pan-pan le lapin grognon !

Des hurlements de fans hystériques devinrent de plus en plus forts alors que Derek entrait dans la clinique.

\- Ah ah ah ! Merci mes chéris ! Aujourd'hui pour votre plus grand bonheur, nous allons jouer au jeu que vous aimez tous ! Le jeu du con qui dit non ! Souvenez-vous ! Nous nous étions quittés en apprenant que moi ! Votre humble serviteur ! Stiles Le Grand !

\- Stiles… l'appela Scott en voyant son frère commencer à balancer ses bras dans tous les sens de manière désordonnée.

\- Stiles Le Puissant !

\- Pas vraiment, souffla Derek dans sa barbe.

\- Bon Dieu Stiles ! Ohoh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Mais son meilleur ami semblait totalement pris dans son illusion. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir un micro dans la main et l'approchait de sa bouche pour parler dedans. Sauf qu'il n'avait évidemment pas de micros.

Et faisait les sons du public en applaudissant et mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour crier et donner une impression de distance.

Oui, c'était une vision assez effrayante.

\- Stiles Le Merveilleux !

\- Je crois qu'il a pété un câble…

L'alpha ne savait pas quoi faire, généralement quand son frère se comportait comme ça, il le mettait sous une douche froide pour le ramener parmi eux. Sauf que Deaton n'avait pas de douche assez grande pour un adolescent d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Et qu'il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami partir aussi loin dans un délire.

\- Serait en réalité une créature surnaturelle !

\- Tu crois ? demanda sur un ton sarcastique le blond. C'est pas comme s'il était pas chtarbé de base…

C'est vrai que du point de vue d'Isaac, Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'air d'être en bonne santé que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Son teint blafard et sa minceur lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui couvre une maladie incurable et pourtant son énergie lui avait toujours fait pensé à un drogué sous cocaïne. Sauf que jusqu'à maintenant, Stiles était en bonne santé si on omettait les derniers événements et son hyperactivité doublé de ses troubles de l'attention lui fournissaient l'énergie te l'imprévisibilité qui lui étaient caractéristiques. Ça Isaac le savait pertinemment.

Mais ça ne changeait pas que le béta avait toujours l'impression de voir une sorte de fou quand il voyait Stiles. Il aurait aimé le voir autrement mais son 'éducation' l'avait poussé à avoir un regard beaucoup plus tranchant et radical que la plupart des gens. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'admettait pas que Stiles soit sain d'esprit, c'est juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Mais il apprenait avec le temps, grâce à Scott, grâce à Lydia, grâce à Allison, grâce à Stiles lui-même étonnement.

\- Tout à fait ! s'exclama alors l'hyperactif.

\- Et en plus il est d'accord.

\- Une créature surnaturelle ! Renchérit le fils du shérif.

\- Ah… Bah non en fait il est toujours dans son délire chelou.

\- Faudrait quand même qu'il arrête de parler à ce mur, soupira Scott.

\- Ahahahahahahahahahah merci mes amis !

\- Scott. Si tu ne fais rien, je vais le faire taire, gronda l'ex alpha.

Au moins, Derek avait eu la gentillesse de prévenir. Il aurait très bien put assommer Stiles comme ça, pour le fun, sans prévenir. Mais il était réglo maintenant, il avait fait des serments. Certains qu'il ne regrettait pas, comme celui d'arrêter de vouloir tuer tout le monde et d'essayer de se comporter de manière civilisé. Il avait bataillé des jours entiers pour que Scott et Stiles acceptent le terme 'essayer'.

Mais d'autres qu'il regrettait. Amèrement. Comme celui de ne pas tuer son oncle. Mais encore heureux, il n'avait pas de restriction sur la torture et ça il le devait à Lydia.

La Banshee n'avait vraiment pas apprécié d'aider Peter. Surtout qu'apparemment -d'après Peter- ils se seraient embrassés.

Derek priait chaque soirs avant d'aller se coucher pour que jamais -Ô Grand Jamais !- Lydia et Peter finissent ensemble.

Un psychopathe dans la famille ça suffisait. Pas besoin d'y ajouter une Banshee.

Parfois, Derek en cauchemardait. Les songes remplis de hordes enfants roux aux yeux bleus grisâtres qui tuaient tout sur leur passage en tenant des guitares proche de leurs petites oreilles, faisant vibrer les cordes de l'instruments et chuchotant des « ouiiiiiiiii…. Tous les tueeeeeeerrrr…. Tueeeerrrr. » S'arrêtant parfois devant des magasins qu'ils dévalisaient avant de continuer leur route macabre.

C'est ce moment que choisi Stiles pour se détourner de son mur afin de faire face au reste de l'assemblée.

\- ALORS ! Il pointa du doigt Deaton. René des hauteurs ! Serais-je une sorte de vampire ?!

Le vétérinaire allait répondre mais il fut coupé.

\- Non.

C'était le non le plus catégorique que pouvait fournir quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était en l'occurrence Derek, grimaçant.

Isaac se pencha vers Scott.

\- C'était pas Dee-dee le singe savant à la base ?

\- Je crois bien que si…

\- Et nous avons notre premier con ! S'enchanta Stiles.

\- Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que réussirent à dire Isaac et Scott avant de continuer à chuchoter dans leur coin.

\- C'est donc là qu'il voulait en venir avec son jeu…

\- Apparemment…

\- Mais tout le monde savait déjà qu'un Hale est un con ! Statua l'hyperactif un grand sourire à l'appui.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Le genre de craquement sinistre qui aurait fait se faire dessus des soldats bien entrainés. Le genre de craquements sinistre qui disait « si tu survit à mon courroux destructeurs, grouille toi de jouer à Euro millions parce que tu vas gagner tellement de frics que tu pourras de faires des piscines olympiques de biftons » le tout dans un craquement.

Comme quoi les craquements étaient plus expressifs qu'un Derek.

Pouvait-on donc dire que Derek était moins qu'un craquement ?

Possible.

\- Derek, tempéra l'alpha. Laisse-le, il a besoin d'évacuer. Il a passé une journée assez mouvementée.

L'ex alpha grogna, comme d'habitude. Il grognait pour tout et surtout pour rien. Et après il se plaignait d'avoir mauvaise réputation. C'était la meilleure blague de la décennie.

\- Et c'est pas fini ! S'exclama le fils du shérif avant de faire mine de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche et d'y mettre sous ses yeux.

\- Vous avez pas une idée de comment l'arrêter ? murmura Scott à l'intention du vétérinaire qui lui répondit par un sourire désolé.

\- Puisque que princesse Grinch vous a volé votre réponse, c'est encore à vous mon cher Alan ! Alan au pays des grincheux je dirais même !

Quelqu'un se frappa. Violemment. Dire que c'était Derek n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été un mensonge. C'était insoutenable. Tout ceci n'avait aucun foutu sens et le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte évidemment, c'était Stiles.

Après une profonde inspiration, Stiles ouvrit la bouche et laissa libre cours à ses pensées désordonnées.

\- Attentiiiiiion…. TOP ! Je suis un bipède. Je possède deux jambes et deux bras, je mange souvent des pizzas même si elles ne sont pas forcément cuites, il m'arrive de m'évanouir sous la peur, je suis obnubilé par les petites cuillères, j'ai une batte de baseball en métal depuis que j'ai cassé la mienne sur un gros monstre pas beau, je suis ? Je suiiiiiiis ? **(1)**

Plus les mots se suivaient et plus il allait vite de même que le son de sa voix montait crescendo.

\- Un abruti, lâcha Derek sans réfléchir.

Stiles se tourna d'un bloc vers lui, faussement agacé.

\- Ah oui ! En plus d'être un con, je confirme que tu es un abruti !

Là, Derek ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, ça, tous le savait parfaitement. Mais ce que l'alpha savait aussi tout du moins ce qu'il sentit, c'est que Derek avait l'odeur de quelqu'un de blessé. Ce qui il faut l'avouer n'arrivait qu'en de très rares occasions et uniquement quand il y avait Stiles ou Peter dans les environs. C'était fugace et quasiment indétectable mais Scott le sentait grâce à son odorat de véritable alpha.

\- Trois p'tit loup, trois p'tit loups, trois p'tit loups, loups, loups ! Commença à chantonner Stiles sans que Scott n'y prête attention.

Stiles allait regretter ses mots.

\- Loup des bois, loup des bois, loup des bois, bois, bois!

Stiles regrettait souvent les choses qu'il balançait à la tronche de Derek. Parce que l'hyperactif tenait malgré tout au loup mais d'un autre coté adorait le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était d'ailleurs certainement pour ça que Stiles évitait le plus possible Derek, parce qu'il pensait faire plus de mal que de bien.

\- Boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, lettres, lettres !

Sauf que Derek n'avait l'air vivant que quand Stiles était proche de lui.

Mais Scott avait eu beau le répéter à son frère, ce dernier avait fait la sourde oreille, changeant autant que possible de sujet.

L'alpha se demandait vraiment comment faire pour que ces deux têtes de mules finissent par instaurer une trêve dans leur guerre qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

\- Isaac ! Scott ! Les appela le vétérinaire alors que Stiles riait à gorge déployée. Vous devez le tenir !

Derek lui était en mode statue, les yeux perdu dans ses réflexions. Il avait l'air d'avoir réalisé quelque chose de parfaitement monstrueux mais personne ne prêta plus d'attention que ça à lui.

\- Lettres d'amour, lettres d'amour, lettres d'amour, -mour, -mour !

Stiles avait un air empreint de folie, des yeux presque entièrement noirs alors qu'il continuait de chanter. Il gesticula dans tous les sens alors que les deux adolescents tentèrent de l'empêcher de bouger.

\- 'mour à trois, 'mour à trois, 'mour à trois, trois, trooooooooiiiiis…

L'hyperactif s'endormit alors que Deaton retirait l'aiguille avec précaution.

\- Oh bon dieu ! Merci ! Enfin il se tait !

\- Vous venez de lui faire quoi ? S'enquit Scott.

\- Je viens de le sédater.

\- Ça ne sent pas comme les sédatifs mais plus comme… Je sais pas…

\- C'est de l'eau bénite.

\- Comme celle qu'on trouve dans les Églises ?

Si Stiles avait été là (enfin il était là mais surtout physiquement, vu qu'il dormait du sommeil du Juste la joue collée au carrelage et de la bave s'échappant de sa bouche) il se serait certainement amusé à lancer une pique telle que « non de l'eau bénite du robinet » et cela aurait certainement amené un débat enflammé remplit de répliques plus ou moins judicieuse sur la provenance possible de l'eau bénite. Mais, comme dit plus tôt, Stiles roupillant allégrement, il ne pouvait se moque amicalement de son frère.

\- Oui.

\- Mais euh… C'est qu'vous savez ce qu'il a ?

Deaton sembla un instant embêté.

\- À dire vrai je ne suis pas sûr. L'eau bénite était principalement pour corroborer mes hypothèses. Compte tenu la façon dont il a réagi avec les plantes que je lui ai fait prendre et sa réaction à l'eau bénite, Stiles est bel et bien une créature surnaturelle.

Personne ne le remarqua, mais Scott soupira de soulagement en se disant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas été dans son état normal. Ce qui aurait pu être évident si Stiles n'était pas à la manière d'un électron, très imprévisible dans une certaine mesure. Il en avait vu des crises de nerfs chez son meilleur ami, bien plus que n'importe qui il en était persuadé, mais jamais d'une telle intensité. Même cette fois-là…

 _Il se souvenait particulièrement bien de la fois où Stiles avait décidé après trois heures de détention avec Harris, de se ramener chez lui avec un opercule de yaourt aux pruneaux -à morceaux-, une boite de harengs en mauvais état, un flacon remplit d'un liquide visqueux clair aux reflets miel, une feuille sur laquelle avait été imprimée le visage grossit par ordinateur de leur professeur de chimie (cliché pris sur leur photo de classe de seconde au passage) et une craie._

 _L'humain avait alors décidé que la chambre d'un loup-garou à l'odorat surdéveloppé serait le meilleur endroit pour son rituel satanique. Il avait tracé sur le parquet à l'aide de la craie un pentacle où il avait placé aux extrémités les harengs sur des mots latins avant d'entouré la figure d'un cercle et de s'accroupir devant, face à la fenêtre de la chambre._

 _Quand Scott avait enfin osé lui demander ce qu'il faisait, Stiles avait déjà ouvert le flacon et renversé son contenu sur le sol. Tachant à jamais cette partie du parquet._

 _« Je vais le vider de toute chose, viscères comprises, qui seront envoyées dans les canalisations. Scott. Ça va chier, c'est moi qui te le dis. C'est une diarrhée mortelle qui le guette » avait expliqué l'hyperactif en montrant du menton la photo entre ses deux mains à plat sur la ligne blanche._

 _« Mec, t'es pas un magicien ou un sorcier. »_

 _« Laisse-moi rêver. J'entends déjà ses plaintes résonnant contre le carrelage de ses toilettes ad mortem et cela me remplit d'une joie indescriptible »_

Ouaip, même ça, ça avait été moins intense que les cinq dernières minutes qu'ils venaient de vivre. Parce qu'au moins, il y avait eu un but derrière cette espèce de rituel suspect dont son parquet se souvenait. Là, ce qu'il venait de se passe, ça n'avait juste aucun sens. C'est comme si Stiles avait été drogué. Ce qui, apparemment, été le cas.

\- Il s'rait quoi alors ?

Évidemment, Isaac voulait savoir. Il était évident que Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou ou une quelconque créature connue, sinon, ils l'auraient senti, tout loup-garou qu'ils sont.

\- Trois possibilités. La première est que Stiles est devenu un homme des glaces. Quand des présumés-humains subissent leur première transformation, ils n'arrivent pas à supporter le froid qui s'empare de leur corps. Leurs transformations pouvant se faire naturellement ou suite à un coup proche d'un organe vital. La deuxième est que Stiles serait un être féérique-

\- Genre ? La fée Stiles ? Avec une baguette ? Des ailes ? Est-ce qu'il pourra voler ? C'est quand qu'il aura ses pouvoirs magiques ?

A la surprise des deux autres personnes présentes (Derek ne comptant pas), Isaac avait maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il continuait de poser des questions plus étranges les unes que les autres comme « est ce qu'il pourras changer une citrouille en carrosse ?! » et d'autres choses du genre.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Définitivement, la couverture du « Bad boy » allait avoir du mal à ne pas se casser la gueule maintenant qu'il venait à demi-mots de révéler son fanatisme inquiétant pour les fées.

Le blond toussota pour se redonner contenance avant de se murer dans un silence honteux.

Vraiment, heureusement que Stiles n'était pas réveillé !

\- Les fées ne sont pas exactement comme les contes pour enfant les décrivent. Elles ont beau être noyées de puissance et de magie, elles n'en sont pas moins les créatures les plus faignantes qui puissent exister. Particulièrement les plus jeunes. Elles sont aussi extrêmement malignes, il faut toujours se méfier d'une fée quand elle fait quelque chose pour vous. Il y a des risques que celle-ci vous demande une faveur souvent très dégradante.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on refuse de faire ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Notre âme est dévorée sans autre forme de procès.

Isaac avait blanchi. Ses rêves d'enfant venaient tout simplement de se faire écrabouiller à multiples reprises par la botte en caoutchouc de la réalité avant de se faire uriner dessus par le chien de la vérité.

\- Le troisième c'est quoi ? demanda finalement Derek en sortant de sa léthargie.

Scott s'attendait au pire. Vraiment. Il s'attendait à ce que le vétérinaire lui annonce un truc encore pire. Comme un Véritable Kanima. Voyez l'idée ? Un peu comme lui avec ses pouvoirs de vrai alpha mais version lézard griffus. Qui serait son propre maitre et ne vivrait que pour détruire tout sur son passage.

\- Un démon mineur. Mais il y a très peu de chances que ce soit ça.

\- Et c'est bien ou c'est pas bien ?

\- Tout dépend, il y a de nombreuses espèces de démons mineurs. Mais s'il en avait été un, cela ferait longtemps que vous en auriez ressenti les effets.

À la vue des regards interrogatif Deaton leur demanda de patienter pour lui laisser récupérer un livre dans la minuscule bibliothèque de l'arrière-boutique. Il revint avec un petit ouvrage où était marqué « Les Démons pour les nuls ». Quand Derek aperçut la couverture jaune, il eut un frisson imperceptible. Il connaissait la collection, et pour cause, Peter avait un mur dans sa chambre dédié à ces bouquins. Était-il utile de préciser que ce n'était pas un mur de l'appartement de Peter ? Oui, Derek avait fini par lui laisser une chambre dans son propre appartement. Oui il avait résisté.

Mais il en avait eu assez de retrouver son oncle en string léopard dans SON lit, tapotant SON matelas, ses jambes poilues -Je m'épile Derek ! Un peu de respect !- entre SES draps, chaque foutu soirs.

Il avait résisté à ne pas lui faire une salle de bain attenante.

Mais il en avait eu assez de retrouver son oncle en pleine séance d'épilation -Ah tu vois !- dans SA baignoire, de retrouver ses poils infernaux sur SON gant de douche.

Là, il avait réussi à tenir.

Jusqu'à ce que Peter fouille dans SA salle de bain où il y avait SES affaires.

Dont celles qui avaient été auparavant dans SA chambre qu'il avait déplacé pour éviter la honte internationale si son oncle les découvrait. Sauf qu'il avait oublié de les remettre dans sa chambre quand il avait enfin accédé à la première requête de Peter. Pourtant, il les avait bien cachées, dans une cachette, normalement secrète dans le tiroir à serviette de la salle de bain.

Il aurait dû se douter que Peter verrait qu'il y avait un faux fond… Il aurait vraiment dut s'en douter.

Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux, le faisant sortir de ce souvenir Ô combien embarrassant.

\- Eh Derek t'es avec nous ?

Le susnommé ne sut pas s'il devait remercier Isaac ou lui péter le nez. Au final, il décida de tout simplement grogner.

\- Wow calme j'voulais pas t'énerver.

L'ex alpha leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Scott qui était en train de feuilleter le livre tout en écoutant ce que pouvait dire le druide au sujet de tel ou telle créature.

\- Il y a dans la catégorie des démons mineurs une grande part de ceux-ci composés d'âmes errantes. Nous pouvons dire que cela élimine déjà beaucoup de possibilité. Ensuite, il y a les démons métamorphe de bas étage. Contrairement aux loups-garous qui se transforment totalement, les démons métamorphe ne peuvent appliquer cette capacité que sur une zone définie de leur corps afin d'optimiser leur puissance. Il existe aussi d'autres sortes de démons mais je pense que nous pouvons maintenant rayer cette option de la liste.

Deaton s'était accroupi pour ausculter Stiles, toujours endormi par terre. Apparemment, personne ne voulait le déranger.

\- Si Stiles avait été un démon, il aurait déjà dut se réveiller. L'eau bénite est particulièrement peu efficace sur les démons mineurs.

\- Donc il ne nous reste que l'homme des glaces ou la fée, souffla Isaac.

Même si ses rêves d'enfant venaient d'être brisés, il gardait le mince espoir que Stiles soit différent. Stiles était toujours différent non ?

Personne ne put voir la pierre sombre dissimulé par le tissus émettre une petite lueur bleutée au rythme des pulsations cardiaque de l'hyperactif.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Cette fois, Stiles ne passa même pas par la case Malia ou même Lydia. Non. Il aurait bien voulut même si l'idée n'éveillait en lui aucune sorte d'excitation quelle qu'elle soit.

Les bras entravés par un tissus aussi doux que de la soie attaché à la tête de lit et ses jambes n'avaient pas subi un sort plus envieux, largement écartées. Il avait beau se tortiller, impossible de s'échapper. Et s'il faisait la part des choses, son corps le suppliait d'arrêter de fuir et de savourer. Sauf que sa tête… Sa tête. Il était dans le flou total, les idées s'entrechoquaient sans vraiment avoir de sens.

Ce qu'il arrivait à assimilé facilement c'était que son érection était extrêmement douloureuse et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait un intense besoin de jouir, de se répandre entre ses draps et de savourer les endorphines enivrant ses sens. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'est comme s'il allait exploser.

Comme s'il était un volcan ou comme s'il était au beau milieu d'un incendie.

Voir même d'être l'incendie.

Quand un souffle frais glissa sur sa peau il soupira d'aise. Mais ce fut trop fugace à son gout. Il avait envie de sentir cette tornade de fraicheur assiéger chacune de ses cellules hors et en lui. Alors il quémanda pitoyablement plus dans un espèce de miaulement qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais qui résumait parfaitement bien son état.

C'était un rêve. Il avait le droit. C'était un rêve et personne ne le saura. Personne n'avait à le savoir. C'était son petit secret. C'est ça, son petit secret. Alors il avait le droit de se perdre dans ce délice que lui procurait les mains calleuses qui revisitaient son corps. Malgré la satisfaction première qu'il en retirait, son corps commença rapidement à quémander pour plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de l'homme qui se mit à le masturber sous ses gémissements mais ce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience, c'est que comme rien n'était réel, il pouvait se laisser aller.

\- Détache-moi, quémanda-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, l'autre augmenta juste un peu plus le rythme sans un mot. Pourtant Stiles avait l'impression qu'il souriait, victorieux. Certainement parce qu'il ne se débattait plus et avait préféré écarter encore davantage ses jambes, autant qu'il lui était possible.

Après quelques froissement de tissus, sa bouche fut remplit par une colonne de chaire qui se mis immédiatement en mouvement. Il essaya de déglutir, de respirer même mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant il n'avait pas peur, il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ça et à son grand étonnement, il trouva rapidement une certaine aisance à cette présence. Il essaya même de glisser sa langue contre la peau de l'inconnu.

Si cela lui était arrivé en vrai, il se serait certainement étouffé. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans la chaire pulsante et il sentit son propre membre devenir plus dur, comme si c'était possible.

Les larmes aux yeux il se libéra dans un cri étouffé.

L'inconnu disparu dans un souffle vaporeux sans le moindre mot, le laissant seul. Irrémédiablement seul. La sensation lui fit rater un battement pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Tout ceci n'avait rien de réel et même s'il savait pertinemment que ça n'en avait pas du tout l'allure, il regrettait peut-être dans les faits que ça ne lui arrive pas ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, si ça lui arrivait en vrai ce serait tout simplement un viol.

Mais et si c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?

Non, ça non plus il ne pouvait pas. Il avait Malia après tout. La jeune femme et lui filait le parfait amour après tout. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement put à ressentir le moindre sentiment pour elle plus profond qu'un attachement platonique.

Il faudra qu'il lui parle quand il la verra.

Toujours dans cette chambre onirique il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas comme la dernière fois. En plus il n'y avait pas de couverture et il commençait à avoir un peu froid, il se replia sur lui-même, couché sur le flan il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait clocher tentant de se réchauffer par la même occasion.

Les bougies s'éteignirent alors, le plongeant dans une pénombre qu'il trouva angoissante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un corps chaud se glisse dans son dos et le prenne dans ses bras. Stiles sursauta alors que les mains de l'inconnu derrière lui ne bougeaient pas, le gardant près de lui comme quand il était avec la coyote.

Étrangement il se senti alors extrêmement fatigué, comme s'il avait participé à un triathlon.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était présence de Scott qui semblait discuter avec Derek (semblait parce que il donnait plus l'impression de parler à une plante verte qu'autre chose), Isaac qui le scrutait les yeux pétillant malgré ses bras croisés contre son torse à la manière de quelqu'un qui boude et un stéthoscope volant.

Ah non, c'était simplement Deaton qui tenait un stéthoscope volant.

Ou un stéthoscope volant qui tenait Deaton.

Qui de Alan ou du stéthoscope portait la culotte ?

C'est une question à laquelle il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, son frère se jetant littéralement sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Stiles ! Tu nous as tellement fait flipper mec ! Jamais je ne te laisserai te droguer !

Stiles lui rendit l'étreinte en se demandant de quoi voulait parler l'alpha et allait pour se relever quand la mise en mouvement de ses jambes lui fit réaliser qu'il était très… Mouillé… Au niveau du bas ventre. Il essaya de se défaire de la prise de son frère en espérant qu'aucun loup ne sente la moindre chose venant de son pantalon.

Les joues rouges et une fois libre de ses actes, il s'éclipsa le plus vite possible en direction de ce qu'il savait être les toilettes de la clinique sans répondre au regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami.

\- Problème de réveil ? proposa Isaac.

Scott haussa les épaules, Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Deaton resta pensif.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? J'aime les fées et les paillettes ! (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en 'iette') ?**

 **(1)** Référence à un jeu télévisé français... Mais lequel?! (ouaip, j'ai aucune honte d'avoir écrit ça). Le premier à trouver aura un cookie (fonce Alphonse, c'est la chance de ta vie!)

 **Félicitations spéciales** à nathydemon et Miss Naaf pour leurs rime en '-eul' ! :D

J'ai de plus en plus de boulot et de moins en moins de temps pour écrire (et me corriger par extension, surtout qu'il y a plus passionnant...) mais je vais faire mon possible pour respecter mes délais. Il y a des chances pour que j'espace un peu mes publications. De plus je n'ai pas forcément la tête à rire en ce moment alors j'espère que j'aurai réussi à vous faire rire ou tout du moins sourire quand même...

Merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows en tout cas! Ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur :'D

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 6 !  
**

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review.  
_


	6. Une petite pause s'vious plaît

Bon je l'avais dit, j'allais avoir du retard. Mais bon, une petite semaine ça va… C'est pas la fin du monde… *attends trente secondes avant d'exploser* JE SUIS DESOÉÉEEE T^T j'avais pas le courage d'écrire un truc drôle la semaine dernière (ni en début de cette semaine d'ailleurs) mais ça va un peu mieux ! XD Doooonc, voici la suite ! Une peu moins déjantée que le chapitre d'avant (même si on a un bon début… XD)

Je sais pas si on peut dire qu'il y a un lime mais bon, ya ounte pètite allousìon chexouelle quand même XD

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 6: Une petite pause s'vious plaît ?**

 **.**

L'hyperactif debout devant les latrines des toilettes de la clinique vétérinaire fusillait du regard son incongrue érection. Franchement ? Est-ce que le sort s'acharnait sur lui parce que ça faisait marrer un quelconque Dieu ? Il était même possible que cette réalité ne soit le fruit que d'un cerveau malade qui s'évertuait avec une joie malsaine à le mettre dans des situations plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Ce qui était en soit plus que réussit puisqu'actuellement il avait la plus belle érection qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et de toute évidences encore collante de la précédente.

Résumons si vous le voulez bien pour les petits retardataires ou les personnes à la mémoire défaillante. Stiles Stilinski venait aujourd'hui de passer le cap des 17 ans, il était aussi musclé et aussi attirant qu'avant. Il était d'ailleurs vrai que sa masse musculaire était proportionnelle à son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Et jusqu'à hier, ce succès avait atteint un ratio négatif improbable (ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était tellement prit de râteaux que l'outil n'avait plus aucuns secrets pour lui). Mais voilà, aujourd'hui son monde avait pris un tournant foutrement décisif en inversant la courbe.  
Or, après des années de masturbation sur une affiche de Lara Croft -Merci de ne pas juger- la pensée même de se retrouver face à une telle femme offerte à lui ne réveillait point son fidèle compagnon. Pire ! Il rêvait d'un homme qui s'enfoncerait profondément en lui jusqu'à plus soif.

Pour appuyer cette affirmation -qui donc n'avait pas besoin d'appuis mais ça on s'en fiche- son pénis grossis encore un peu plus. Comme si c'était possible ! A vu d'œil on aurait pu dire qu'il s'était fait piqué et avait une réaction allergique assez violente. Mais non. Et l'idée même de se branler là, dans les toilettes de la clinique vétérinaire, ça le révoltais légèrement. C'est vrai quoi ! Zut à la fin ! Il avait des principes ! Et se secouer le baobab ici allait à l'encontre même de ses règles de vie. Dont la principale concernant ce genre d'activité était : Dans l'intimité de sa maison du moment que P'pa ne viendra pas et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes pouvant déranger l'activité.

Et être dans une clinique vétérinaire bondée de loups-garous n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit.

Sauf qu'une espèce de certitude s'immisçait doucement mais surement dans l'esprit de Stiles : Son érection n'allait pas s'en aller toute seule. Et pas la peine d'espérer s'enfuir avec un tel truc entre les jambes. La seule chose qu'il allait réussir à faire s'était courir en pingouin et se casser la gueule par terre sans aucun doutes devant toute la petite troupe de lycan dont l'odorat allait finir par comprendre la situation.

C'était même surprenant que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

Ou peut-être que personne ne voulait lui foutre la honte du siècle ?

Possible.

Il expira longuement avant de se décider. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et c'est gêné qu'il initia le premier aller-retour.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire

\- Stiles ça va ?

Scott. Scott était de l'autre côté de cette porte et lui demandait si tout allait bien. Mais oui ! Évidemment ! Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Et les canards pondaient des poules dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Les poneys ailés allaient bientôt arriver sur Terre et les envahir de leur « cute-attitude » et tout le monde voudra avoir des cheveux arc-en-ciel et péter des paillettes rose fuchsia !

Sauf Derek. Derek deviendra le chef des armées du FCLM aussi connu sous le nom de « Front Contre Le Mignon » et il tentera d'éradiquer les chatons mais il y aura rébellions des chenilles dans ses rangs car ils deviendront de beaux papillons qui agiront comme des bombes à l'intérieur de la base principale du FCLM qui permettra au MPK « Mignon-Powaaaaaa ! Kya ! » de remporter la victoire.

Derek sera exilé sur une île déserte à la poire Belle-Hélène et sera pris en charge par une équipe de chiot à la pointe de la mode pour un lavage de cerveau qui en feront une idole de la pop japonaise qui sera connue sous le nom de Britta la Bretonne et qui dansera sur du death métal avec un tutu violet, une baguette étoilée et de jolie couettes vertes gazon.

La tête du fils du shérif s'explosa contre le mur carrelé alors qu'il essayait de faire disparaitre la multitude de petites Britta la Bretonne qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

\- Ouais ça va… Juste laisse-moi quelques minutes et je suis à toi.

Stiles réfléchit trente secondes à ce qu'il venait de dire et se rendit compte du malaise que devait actuellement ressentir Scott de l'autre côté.

C'était quoi ce « Je suis à toi » ? Grave et pervers comme un Peter en cosplay de lycéenne encore ?! Tiens d'ailleurs ça lui irait bien à Peter le cosplay de lycéenne, c'était un truc à proposer à une réunion de la meute ça !

\- Euh je veux dire que… Euh… Je suis pas trop en état là mec… J'ai besoin de m'occuper d'un truc assez… Personnel. Tu me suc-

Stiles se plaqua la main sur la bouche avant de terminer sa phrase.

Il allait pas dire ce qu'il allait dire quand même ?!

Non !

Pitié !

Tous mais pas ça !

Par les saintes fées de Legend of Zelda !

C'était bien un « tu me sucerais pas ? » qui avait voulu sortir là ?!

Ok. Stiles expira un peu plus fort, pour se redonner contenance. Ce n'était pas grave, pas grave du tout. Nooooooon. Il n'y avait rien de grave.

\- CE N'EST PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS VOULUT DEMANDER À MON FRÈRE DE ME FAIRE UNE FELLATION ! NOOON PAS DU TOUT. OK ! Stop ! On se calme, se sermonna Stiles mentalement. Ce n'est pas si grave, il n'a pas dut comprendre, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

\- Je vais te laisser je pense… Souffla son meilleur ami de l'autre côté de la porte, apparemment choqué.

\- Tu disais quoi Stiles ? « Il n'a pas dut comprendre » ? Et mes fesses c'est des andouillettes aussi ? Je te pari mon tricycle qu'il a tout à fait compris ! Enfin on a pas de tricycle et parier contre sois même c'est un peu bizarre mais c'est l'idée.

Une porte claqua, lui indiquant que son Scotty venait allégrement de fuir la zone. Bon… Bah l'un dans l'autre ce n'était pas si mal.

Stiles commença à s'occuper de son problème gênant.

Nous ne dirons pas que bien qu'il ait essayé de penser à de superbes courbes féminines, il avait fini par repenser à ses derniers rêves.

Il allait se libérer quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Scott ?

\- Oh non pas lui ! se lamenta Stiles -toujours dans sa tête- en reconnaissant la voix de Derek.

\- Si j'avais pu éviter, je ne serais pas ici. Mais tu as mis Scott en état de choc et Isaac refuse de te brusquer, une histoire de fée apparemment.

Bon… Peut-être qu'il faudrait revoir sa définition de « Dans sa tête » au final.

\- Une histoire de fée ? tenta Stiles en espérant détourner la conversation de lui et ses problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Scott ?

Bien sûr, le détournement de conversation avait un buté spécialisation tête de mule c'était aussi intelligent que d'essayer de noyer un poisson.

\- Quelque chose~.

Sa voix était joueuse et ça le surprit. Pas autant que le loup de l'autre côté de la porte apparemment parce qu'il mit quelques secondes à avaler -mauvais verbe- digérer l'information.

\- Euh je veux dire… Euh je… Enfin… Euh… J'ai un truc sur le feu tu peux me laisser un peu ?

Sans poser la moindre question, après un reniflement dédaigneux et un hoquet de surprise, Derek sortit de la pièce faisant office de transition entre les toilettes et la salle d'attente de la clinique.

Enfin seul et espérant le rester assez longtemps pour venir à bout de son problème, Stiles commença à pomper vigoureusement son sexe dans l'espoir de se débarrasser le plus vite possible de son érection toujours présente.

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, se fut la fois de trop pour Stiles qui hurla.

\- CE SERAIT TROP DEMANDE DE POUVOIR SE BRANLER EN PAIX ?!

Peu importait qui avait osé s'aventurer ici, Stiles n'avait pas réussi à se retenir.

\- Je me suis peut-être trompé dans mon analyse, admit alors la voix amusée du vétérinaire de l'autre côté.

\- Dea-Deaton ?!

\- Lui-même. Je vais te laisser à ton affaire mais il faudra que je t'ausculte quand tu auras fini.

Le druide n'attendit pas que Stiles accepte et s'en alla.

Qu'est qui pouvait être plus embarrassant ? D'avoir gueulé qu'il s'astiquait le poireau ou que Deaton lui dise qu'il allait l'ausculter juste après ?

C'était du point partout balle au centre.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Stiles s'écrasa sur son matelas. Sans avoir ni le courage de se relever pour éteindre la lumière ou se mettre en pyjama.

Mais quelle journée !

Plus jamais de jeudi comme celui-ci ! Ni de lundi ! Ni de mardi ! Ni de quelque autres jours de la semaine qu'il soit !

Il venait de rentrer d'un examen complet de deux heures ! DEUX HEURES ! Entre les tests normaux et les tests surnaturels Stiles n'en pouvait plus.

Tirer la langue en récitant une incantation en latin était certainement la chose la plus facile qu'il ait eu à faire. Enfin ça avait été plus simple que de supporter cet espèce de machin-truc que Deaton appelait du 'matériel de routine' lui envoyer des décharges électriques dans le nez et la nuque… Pour voir s'il n'était pas une sorte « d'homme-poisson » avec un retard de croissance. Il n'avait pas une face de truite enfin ! Bon il sentait un peu le poisson vers le bas mais pour le coup, il avait fait son possible pour se nettoyer…

Déjà quand il était sorti des toilettes, le vétérinaire lui avait tendu une serviette pour qu'il se lave et des vétements de rechanges à savoir : les vétements de Scott que ce dernier était allé cherché entre-temps.

Mais le pire c'est quand Deaton lui avait annoncé qu'il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il était même après tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer et l'hyperactif devait retourner le voir le lendemain pour les résultats des prises de sangs qu'avait fait le vétérinaire. Isaac l'avait regardé comme s'il avait des ailes, une robe et une baguette magique, Scott malgré sa gêne continuait de lui parler comme avant et Derek… Derek était déjà rentré chez lui quand Stiles était sorti des toilettes.

Scott l'avait ramené au lycée avec sa bécane (qu'il était allé chercher à pieds, comme quoi ça sert d'être un lycan) pour qu'il puisse récupérer Roscoe. Ils n'avaient pas discutés de ce qu'il s'était passé, préférant largement enterrer l'abcès plutôt que de le crever.

Bref. Une journée mouvementée.

Il aurait bien voulu passer du temps avec son père en rentrant mais ce dernier s'était déjà couché. La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps.

Stiles se demandait ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Tout était si bizarre.

Il avait l'impression de débarquer dans un nouvel univers qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Pire ! Il commençait à mettre un pied sur un nouveau bord et cet état de fait malgré l'alerte qui s'allumait dans son cerveau, ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié… Voir au tiers était plus réaliste. Pendant un temps son sucés amoureux si proche du zéro que Betty la fille qu'il avait embrassé en primaire ne valait plus grand chose. Il s'était posé des questions. Des questions qui ne le rebutaient pas contrairement à ce que pouvait dire certains. Des questions qui prenaient en compte un ratissage plus large de ses possibilités.

Ouaip. Stiles Stilinski n'avait peut-être pas l'allure approprié comme l'avait dit son père, il n'empêchait que l'idée de se faire un Jule plutôt qu'une Juliette lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. Raison pour laquelle il avait harcelé Danny pour savoir s'il était attirant gay-ment parlant pour un autre homme. Stiles se rappelait de cette fois dans les vestiaires quand il pensait que le Darach allait le capturer et le tuer parce qu'il était vierge. Si Danny ne lui avait pas dit que c'était une blague, Stiles aurait accepté la proposition pour un dépucelage express.

Quand Stiles avait revu Malia à Eichen House et qu'ils avaient ensembles découvert les plaisirs de l'acte charnel, il avait cru qu'il n'aurait plus ce genre de pensées. Que cette période de torture sur sa virginitude avancée -d'après lui- étant fini, il arrêterait d'envisager de coucher avec un homme.

Pourtant il ne cessait de rêver de corps on-ne-peux-plus masculin et ne réussissait tout simplement plus à être excité par une femme.

Il entendit sa fenêtre s'ouvrir et il sursauta, courageux comme toujours il essaya de trouver où était sa fidèle batte de baseball avec laquelle il dormait.

On ne juge pas ! Il avait le droit de dormir avec sa batte de baseball en métal s'il avait envie ! Et même si Scott s'était gentiment moqué de lui pour ça, il n'allait pas arrêter de sitôt ses folies nuptiales -qui consistaient à dormir en la tenant comme un nounours…- avec son arme de prédilection -qui était soit dit en passant, la seule arme en sa possession-. Tourner comme ça on pourrait carrément penser qu'il avait des déviances sexuelles assez spécial.

\- C'est vrai que les gens pensaient plus concombre que batte de baseball. Surtout qu'elle est en métal. Et vachement grande. Et- Nan mais bordel à quoi je pense moi encore ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi tout prends un tournant sexuel en ce moment ?! Je peux pas avoir un moment où je ne pense pas à ça ?! C'est pas comme si j'étais vierge ou quoi que ce soit !

\- Je confirme.

\- Voilà ! Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'est mis en tête de… De…

Stiles se rendit alors compte que le « Je confirme » ne venait pas de son esprit et que quelqu'un d'autre était dans sa chambre.

\- Ma-Malia ?! M-Mais qu-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Sa petite amie qui était passée par la fenêtre -comme à peu près tous les êtres surnaturels dans cette foutue ville- se glissa entre ses draps pour se coller à lui dans une étreinte affectueuse.

« Au moins, elle ne s'est pas déshabillée comme lorsqu'elle est en chaleur » pensa-t-il. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de force pour la repousser si cela avait été le cas et il se voyait mal expliquer à sa petite-amie, coyote-garou de son état, qu'il avait des problèmes à avoir une érection avec une femme. Il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire scalper sur place.

Et évidemment, Malia avait le même flair que les lycans, impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? demanda la jeune femme.

L'hyperactif se crispa. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle le touche, c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait à tout prix se défaire de ses caresses de plus en plus aventureuses.

\- C'est pas ça… C'est juste que…

La jeune femme le lâcha alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit, cherchant le courage en lui pour lancer la bombe.

\- Que… ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Tu m'as manqué ? souffla-t-il incertain.

« CRETIN ! Putain mais que je suis con ! Mais je fais quoi maintenant que j'ai dit ça ?! Franchement Stiles bravo ! 'tu m'as manqué ' ! Et quand elle va voir que tu peux pas la lever ?! T'y as pensé le génie ?! Tu vas expliquer ça comment ?! 'Oh bah tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai plus envie de toi et que maintenant, c'est les services trois pièces qui m'excitent' ? Franchement ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! »

Pourtant, Malia ne fit aucun mouvement, elle ne lui sauta pas dessus, elle ne l'embrassa pas. Elle le dévisageait simplement.

\- Ah ? Tu savais ? J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer donc.

Stiles la regarda sortir du lit comme si elle était devenue folle ou comme si une deuxième venait de pousser à côté de la première, là, maintenant.

\- Savoir quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Toi ? Qui comprends tout sur tout ?

\- Euh… Bah j'insiste… Je ne comprends rien là…

Il était vraiment perdu. Comme un gamin serait perdu dans les bois. Tout seul, sans carte, boussole ou nourriture. Abandonné de tous à l'hostilité d'une forêt sans frontières pleines d'insectes et de bêtes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Tellement perdu qu'il était prêt à lécher la mousse des arbres pour savoir où aller.

\- Nous ne sommes pas compatibles pour la reproduction.

Pour le coup, même le gamin pommé dans sa forêt eut un blanc alors qu'il s'était mis à lécher la mousse d'un arbre.

\- L-la reproduction ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que la reproduction vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Eh bien, dans quelques mois on sera en période d'accouplement et il faut que je me trouve un mâle compatible avant. Et tu ne fais pas l'affaire.

Par simple curiosité et fierté masculine, Stiles ne résista pas à poser la question tout en cachant pertinemment qu'il allait la regretter.

\- Et pourquoi je ne ferai pas l'affaire ?! Je veux dire ok je suis humain mais toi aussi t'es en partie humaine !

\- Tu n'es pas un mâle dominant.

Oui bon c'est vrai qu'il aimait bien dormir en cuillère mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Rien du tout ! Bon snag mais c'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait sentir des bras le chérir tendrement comme un nounours ! Et puis il n'était pas à l'aise pour dormir avec quelqu'un dans ses bras à lui ! Souvent ça finissait qu'il avait des crampes à un bras parce que ça lui coupait la circulation sanguine ! Ou ça le réveillait à cause des cheveux chatouillant ses narines ! Ou il avait peur de lui baver dessus !

Et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi il ne parle pas uniquement de Malia c'est simple : Il a aussi dormit avec Scott ! Se considérant comme frères, il était arrivé qu'ils dorment dans le même lit après une soirée épouvante qui les avaient fait trembler d'effroi. Et il était arrivé, effectivement, que Stiles doivent prendre Scott dans ses bras pour que son frère puisse s'endormir. Chose qui n'arrivait plus compte tenu que maintenant, Scott n'avait plus peur des clowns vu qu'il pouvait aisément les renvoyer pleurer sous les jupes de leurs mères. Et aussi qu'ils étaient plus grands. Et que les monstres en tous genres c'était un peu devenu leur quotidien.

Bon… Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur quand même. En tout humain tout horreur comme il disait avant d'apprendre qu'il était passé du côté monstrueux de la Force.

Ok. Il n'était peut-être pas exactement ce qu'on appelait un mâle dominant.

\- Et du coup, on reste amis ?

\- On est dans la même famille.

Stiles se demanda un instant si elle parlait de la famille Hale. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était pas marié ni à Derek ni à Peter et pour rien au monde il ne le serait. Puis il se rappela que la jeune femme utilisait le terme pour désigner la meute et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Soupir de soulagement que Malia dut prendre pour un au revoir puisqu'elle s'en alla aussitôt.

Bon… Il était officiellement célibataire de la plus étranges des façons qui puissent exister.

Ceci dit, sa mise en couple aussi avait été bizarre.

Tout ce qui touchait à Malia était bizarre.

…

Attendez deux secondes !

Stiles sorti du lit pour courir à sa fenêtre dans un geste futile mais tout à fait à propos scénaristiquement parlant.

\- Elle compte pas avoir un enfant quand même ?!

Sans attendre de réponse -puisqu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas-, il se décida à prévenir la seule personne qu'il pouvait prévenir quand Malia était concernée et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose rapidement : Peter.

Vu l'heure, Scott et Isaac dormaient. Idem pour Chris, Allison, Lydia et Kira.

Derek c'était même pas en rêve.

Son père ne pouvait pas gérer ce genre de problèmes.

Du coup il ne restait plus que Peter.

Le père de Malia.

L'oncle de Derek et Laura.

Le coupable du meurtre de Laura.

Vraiment, la famille Hale, c'était une série dramatique en direct live.

« - Que me vaut le déplaisir de devoir écouter le doux son de ta voix à une heure du matin Stilinski ? demanda Peter d'une voix agacée à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est qui ? demanda une autre voix endormie assez lointaine.

\- Rendors-toi. C'est juste Stiles.

\- Bah casse-toi de ma chambre, ça va durer trois plombes, grogna la voix inconnue.

\- C'que tu peux être désagréable toi alors. »

Stiles entendit une porte être claquée violemment.

« - Bon ! On en était où ? »

\- Tu parlais à qui Peter ?

Ce dernier marqua une pause avant de répondre et les bruits que l'hyperactif entendait lui indiquait que son interlocuteur venait de descendre des marches.

« - Derek. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Derek ?

« - J'ai besoin d'argent donc je me prostitue. »

\- C'est vrai ?!

« - Mais non crétin. J'ai besoin de gel douche et je n'ai pas envie d'aller en acheter. »

La raison était tout aussi étrange. Un peu moins incestueuse mais il n'empêche que c'était dérangeant d'imaginer Peter et Derek dans le même lit. Surtout connaissant -vaguement mais vaguement bien quand même- Peter, son sadisme et surtout sa Petersité !

Oui, Stiles avait totalement inventé ce mot qui collait pourtant tout à fait au personnage. Un mélange de Peter et de perversité.

Parce que tous les pervers ont un peu de Peter en eux. Mais que Peter n'a pas tous les pervers en lui. **(1)**

« - Bon tu me voulais quoi ? Et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit urgent. »

\- Ah oui ! Malia ! Elle veut avoir un enfant !

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu me dérange à une heure du matin ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que Malia veuille… Attends QUOI ?! Mais je suis trop jeune pour être un grand-père gâteaux ! »

\- Et ELLE est surtout trop jeune pour avoir un enfant !

« - Non ça ce n'est pas un problème. »

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de hurler.

\- QUOI ?! Mais si ! C'est un problème ! Elle n'a même pas 18 ans !

« - En année de coyote elle est beaucoup plus vieille. »

\- Mais la loi s'applique à une humaine Peter ! Et d'après son acte de naissance, elle n'a pas 18 ans !

« - Ah ? »

\- Tu ne sais même pas quand ta fille est née ?!

« - Oh ça va calme-toi. Il y a quelques mois je ne savais même pas que j'avais une fille. C'est nouveau tout ça pour moi. »

\- Oui bah tu ferais bien de t'en inquiéter un peu plus.

« - Elle ne voudra pas m'écouter de toute façon. »

\- J'en suis pas si sûr.

Quand Stiles avait annoncé à Malia qui était son vrai père par honnêteté, celle-ci avait d'abord nié la chose. Puis elle avait rencontré Peter, une fois, deux fois, toujours dans des entrevus supervisés par Lydia et Scott, étant l'alpha de Malia il pouvait la maintenir en place plus efficacement que qui que ce soit. Malia n'avait pas accepté Peter en tant que père mais l'hyperactif avait remarqué que la jeune femme prenait toujours note de ce que son père disait aux réunions de la meute.

\- Essaie quand même Peter. Tu ne perdras rien à essayer.

« - Pas faux. Bon, je vais aller faire chier mon neveu préféré. Bonne nuit »

Peter raccrocha avant que Stiles ai le temps de lui dire à son tour bonne nuit. L'hyperactif souriait. Depuis que ni Peter ni Derek n'avait le statut d'alpha, ils redevenaient une sorte de famille. Une famille un peu bancale et atypique mais une famille quand même. Et l'oncle psychopathe semblait devenir chaque jour un peu plus sympathique et un peu moins antipathique.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Comment ça Stiles n'est pas un dominant ?! (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en "ant") !  
** _PSDLCPBW (Post Scritum De La Connerie Profonde By Waram) : en écrivant ça j'ai eu "et pourtant il se lave les dents!" dans la tête j'ai honte sérieux... J'veux aller me planquer dans un trou là X'D (donc on va accuser Waram hein...)_

 **(1)** En relisant je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un méga sous-entendu bien cochon dans ces deux phrases mais j'ai choisi de le garder tel quel, désolée XD

 **Félicitations spéciales** à lesaccrosdelamerceri, Dark Willoow, chamonutella (x2 pour la rime du chapitre précédant XD), Miss Naaf pour leurs rimes en -iette (Rillettes étant revenu presque à chaque fois... Bande d'affamées! X'D)

 **Re-Félicitations spéciales** pour Miss Naaf, Dydy-Ramen, DrewSb, chris Halinski ! Eh oui ! C'était Question pour un Champion! (Julien Lepers ayant été accepté après une longue réflexion XD)

 **-Attention!-**

 **-Warning!-**

 **-Mot en langue du yaourt-**

 **VOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH**

Je lance les votes ! Avec quel humain ( _HU-MAIN ! Et sans pouvoirs, donc pas de Deaton. Vous aurez la possibilité de voter pour lui une autre fois. Est-ce utile de dire que Gérard ça ne marche pas non plus ?_ ) voudriez-vous que Stiles s'envoie en l'air dans un prochain chapitre ? Vous avez le droit de choisir n'importe qui, un connu, un moins connu, un adolescent, un adulte, René le papy de 98 ans de la maison de retraite des Coquelicots-Flétrissants et même le concierge (Alberto) ou le directeur du lycée (Stéphan) du moment que c'est UN humain ! ( _même si vous voulez une femme, Stiles ne pourras pas, navrée U.U pour les plaintes à la direction, envoyez un message au 0X-XX-XX-XX-XX ! 5€95 le message_ )

S'il y a un vote c'est que votre avis compte vraiment! Ne l'oubliez pas! Sinon je choisirais ! Au pif ! ( _vous le voyez venir le lemon avec un Calavera ou René?_ )

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 7 !  
**

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review._


	7. Un bonnet ou la vie !

Hey! Z'avez vu? Chui dans les temps °^° c'est t'y pas beau ça? XD  
Je regardais un peu mes stats et là j'me suis dit: "My gosh Hauyne! Tout ça? Genre les gens aiment ton humour zarbi?". Donc franchement merci! Tous autant que vous êtes! Non je vais faire mieux!

Merci à toi, installé derrière ton écran, de continuer à cliquer sur cette fanfic, de lire ces chapitres. Tu ne laisse ni reviews, ni fav et ni follow? Pff c'est que des stats visibles! Je m'en rebats les escalopes! Moi je te vois dans mes stats, ces petits stats qui me disent combien de gens sont venu jusqu'ici. Et tu sais quoi? Eh bah même si je ne sais pas exactement qui tu es par pseudo interposé, je suis ravie que tu me lises, tout simplement. Parce que si j'écris, même si c'est en partie pour moi ou ma meilleure amie, c'est aussi pour toi que je partage ces chapitres.

BREF! Trêve de sentimentalisme ! Mes états d'âmes n'importent certainement que très peu de personnes XD

Pas de warning sur ce chapitre pour la simple et unique raison que je n'ai jamais dit que le lemon serait dans celui-ci.

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 7: Un bonnet ou la vie !**

.

Stiles n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne à être du matin. Vraiment pas. Même si on aurait pu le croire compte-tenu qu'il avait tendance à ne pas dormir beaucoup. Mais contrairement à ce que pensaient beaucoup de gens, on pouvait tout à fait ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit, que cela soit suffisant et pourtant avoir la tête dans le coaltar au réveil. Le temps de sommeil et l'état au réveil n'avait absolument rien à voir ! Tout l'important résidait dans le pourquoi du réveil et ce qui arriverait ensuite ! et vu la journée de la veille, Stiles n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Il préférait largement sauter par la fenêtre, se faire de multiples fractures dans sa chute et finir la tête dans une bouse savamment excrété ici par il ne savait quel ruminant qui se serait échapper de son enclos.

Fallait pas croire ! C'était courant que du bétail s'échappe ! Mais en l'occurrence, il n'y avait pas de fermes à Beacon Hills et la plus proche avec des ruminants était quand même assez éloignée. Ce qui voulait dire que l'animal aurait parcouru une longue route avant d'opérer son largage de bouse juste à l'endroit où sa tête allait se retrouver s'il sautait par sa fenêtre.

Tout ceci serait un sacré concours de circonstances vraiment improbables.

Retenez seulement qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever.

Après avoir fracassé son réveil contre un mur qui était une technique agréée par 'L'Association des Adolescents Couche-Tard/Lève-Tard', la AACTLT ( _à ne pas confondre avec la ACATLT à savoir : 'L'Assemblée des Croutons Antipathique Te Liquidant la Tirelire'_ ), il s'était extirpé avec difficulté de son fidèle lit, arrachant son visage à son oreiller douillet dans une plainte qui rappelait vaguement le son d'une porte grinçant. Il s'était ensuite, comme à son habitude, gratté vigoureusement le bas du dos en se disant qu'il avait hâte de se brosser les dents vu le gout qu'il avait en bouche, « le goût du dodo » comme il disait quand il était plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais gouté de dodo **(1)** et si vous voulez son avis, c'était plus un gout de vielle chaussette même s'il n'en avait jamais non plus découvert via papilles gustatives.

Après une vérification de routine, des odeurs corporelles au niveau des aisselles, qui lui arracha une petite grimace, il se rendit à la salle de bain aussi délicatement qu'un pachyderme en surpoids. Une fois que l'eau brûlante s'écrasa enfin sur sa peau, il ne put qu'expirer de satisfaction. Il attrapa d'un geste aguerri son gel douche dans une main, appuyant sur le flacon jusqu'à avoir une noisette généreuse dans l'autre.

Le nom de son gel douche ? « Mâle Alpha ». Bah quoi ? Comme si on ne pouvait plus se faire plaisir ! Et oui, Scott c'était allégrement foutu de sa gueule en voyant ça. Il avait même failli le prendre en photo pour le montrer à toute la meute. Heureusement Stiles avait toujours de quoi contre-attaquer.

 _Scott ne s'arrêtait plus de rire et cela commençait à royalement l'exaspérer. Bordel il adorait son gel douche en plus ! Il sentait vraiment trop bon ! Mais quand il vit son meilleur ami tapoter sur son portable et lever pour prendre en photo l'objet du délit, Stiles se mit devant le téléphone pour l'en empêcher._

 _\- Si tu fais ça mon pote, je sors le dossier de toi en train de jouer à la Barbie._

 _Instantanément, le lycan blanchit._

 _\- Je croyais que tu les avais détruites ! C'était le deal ! Tu effaçais les photos et moi je tenais ma langue sur le fait que tu faisais des vidéos sur le net !_

 _\- J'ai dit que je ne montrerais pas les photos c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas que des photos Scotty… Mon chère et tendre Scotty, tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais que des photos de ces instants mémorables ?_

 _\- Tu… Tu n'as pas osé ?_

 _\- Bah tiens je vais me gêner._

 _Pour appuyer ses dires, l'hyperactif avait sorti son portable et mis en route une petite vidéo parmi des centaines d'autres._

 _« - Je suis Scorbie ! Scorbie vétérinaire ! Je vais soigner tous les petits animaux. Et même les grands ! Parce que je suis Scorbie ! »_

 _\- Dis Scott… Pourquoi Scorbie ?_

 _\- C'est le mélange de Scott et Barbie pardi ! »_

 _\- Tu n'as pas de cœur... Souffla Scott rouge de honte, cachant son visage dans ses mains._

 _Satisfait de son petit effet, l'hyperactif rangea son téléphone dans sa poche._

 _\- Pas de pitié Scotty, pas de pitié, corrigea Stiles amusé._

Le souvenir le fit sourire. Ce n'était pas si vieux mine de rien. Dans tous les cas, Stiles espérait que son meilleur ami ne verrait pas son shampoing parce que sinon, il serait aussi obliger d'avouer qu'il avait en sa possession des clichés de lui en tutu rose et ça, il tenait vraiment à les garder pour lui encore un moment.

Il frictionnait sa peau tout en étant nostalgique de ces temps lointain où ils étaient des humains insouciants et heureux. Ce temps béni où la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver -surtout pour Scott- était une interrogation surprise d'un professeur. Ou un ouragan. Mais encore, les ouragans étaient parfois plus prévisibles que les interrogations surprises…

Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses cheveux. Il aimait bien son nouveau shampoing « Homme Fatal », il sentait relativement bon et-

Soudain, Stiles s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Il rembobina pour revenir à l'endroit où sa main droite était quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il sentait une espèce de bosse. Inquiet, il prit quand même le temps de se rincer et sortit en quatrième vitesse pour se dévisager dans le miroir.

\- Putain de buée ! Râla-t-il en passant le bras dessus pour essayer de voir ce qu'il avait senti juste avant.

Quand enfin son visage apparu, il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre non pas une mais bien deux bosses aisément discernables sur le haut du front, à peu prés au noveau de chaque œil. Ces excroissances lui rappelaient les implants que se faisaient certaines personnes pour se donner une apparence un peu plus démoniaque. Il ne paniqua pas pour autant. Non, il était du genre à être maitre de lui-même et d'un sang-froid exceptionnel.

Et il était surtout un mythomane exceptionnel. Enfin jusqu'à ce que son père toque à la porte sans qu'il y soit le moins du monde préparé.

\- Stiles ? Tu as fini ? Il faut que je me lave moi aussi, l'informa son paternel de l'autre côté de la porte.

Merde, merde, merde, double merde et Mis-merde gagnant ! **(2)**

\- Ou-Ouais de-deux secondes… Euh… J'ai un bouton à éclater.

\- Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce genre de choses ? S'étonna son père.

Stiles se maudit. C'est vraie ça Stiles ! Depuis quand tu fais attention à ton apparence ?!

\- Depuis que je suis de nouveau célibataire ! s'exclama Stiles heureux de se souvenir de ce détail important.

\- Célibataire ? Mais…

Ah oui c'est vrai…

\- Malia m'a largué hier soir ! On était plus compatibles d'après elle… Voilà c'est comme ça !

\- Mais tu l'aimais non ?

Stiles fut embêter, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de commencer une conversation sur la relation atypique qu'il avait eu avec Malia et sur le fait que son amour pour elle tenait plus d'une amitié un peu marginale. Et surtout par porte interposée ! On pouvait faire pleiiiins de choses par porte interposée mais certainement pas entamer une discussion approfondi sur ses problèmes sentimentaux ! **(3)**

\- On pourra en parler plus tard s'teuplait ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais en attendant tu es toujours dans la salle de bain, statua son père.

Ah oui, deuxième détail. Le truc c'est que si Stiles sortait, son père allait le voir. Et justement, il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Enfin si il avait envie de voir son père mais il n'avait pas envie que son père voit ce que lui ne voulait pas qu'il voit. À savoir ces deux saletés de bosses tout à fait pas normales.

Peut-être que comme elles étaient anormales, elles avaient disparues ?

Après un coup d'œil dans le miroir plein d'espoir, Stiles eut un hoquet de stupeur. Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça ?! À la place de ses excroissances frontales, deux cornes de quelques centimètres d'une couleur légèrement plus sombres que ses cheveux avaient transpercées la peau à présent légèrement boursoufflée autour.

\- Stiles ça va ? s'assura son père.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? « Papa, je t'avoue tout, j'ai des cornes qui poussent » « Oh bravo fiston ! Tu es enfin un homme !» «Ah et je suis vraisemblablement gay maintenant » « De mieux en mieux ! » et là son père partirait et il l'entendrait hurler avant d'appeler l'Église de la sainte Tartiflette « Allons mon prêtre ?!... Mon fils est un démon !... Oui !... Oui ! Et gay en plus !... Non il ne l'était pas avant !... Oui il a déjà fait l'amour enfin je crois. … Oui !... Il enchainait sa petite amie c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… Oui elle était consentante, c'est compliqué… D'accord… Pas d'autres moyens que la crucifixion ?... Bon, je pense que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… Oui, je vous l'amène immédiatement. »

Non ! Il n'allait pas mourir si jeune ! Plutôt crever !

…

Oui bon enfin voilà quoi…

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de prendre des habits de rechange… Je vais sortir mais tu peux fermer les yeux s'teuplait ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre une serviette autour de ta taille. Tu me fais le coup une fois sur deux Stiles. Ou alors c'est que tu as autre chose à cacher ?

\- Euh c'est-à-dire que…

Plus le choix. Stiles allait lui dire. Tant pis s'il se faisait crucifier.

\- Je- commença-t-il.

\- C'est Malia qui t'as frappée et tu ne veux pas me l'avouer ?

\- Euh c'est que…

Mais d'où il sortait ça ?

\- N'en dit pas plus fiston, je comprends. C'est une louve, tu es un humain. Ce sont deux mondes différents, c'est normal que ça n'ait pas fonctionné. Mais c'est ton honneur qui est en jeu… Si tu ne veux pas que je vois, je pense que je peux, pour cette fois, fermer les yeux.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait bénir son père ou mourir de honte. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Au moment de sortir, Stiles s'assura que son père avait effectivement les yeux clos puis se rendit au pas de course dans sa chambre la serviette autour de ses hanches prête à tomber à chaque enjambés.

Il écrasa son dos contre le bois de la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Cette journée ne commençait pas bien. Mais alors pas bien du tout. Dans le palmarès des moments embarrassant, celle-ci se plaçait aisément en troisième place. Juste derrière la fois où il avait découvert que Jackson portait, à l'occasion, des culottes en dentelles. Bah oui, vous pensiez que Jackson le détestait pour quoi ? Il l'avait percé à jour voilà tout… Mais bon, Stiles aurait largement préféré ne jamais savoir ça. Jamais. Un frisson de dégout remonta son échine alors qu'il se relevait.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour aller en cours et fini par se dire qu'il n'avait qu'à mettre un bonnet. Après une fouille approfondi de ses affaires en quête d'un bonnet qui ne datait pas de ses cinq ans (qu'il gardait en souvenir) et donc par extension un bonnet n'ayant pas d'imprimé Tigrou ou des 101 dalmatiens, il en débusqua un noir tout à fait basique qu'il leva en l'air comme Rafiki avait tenu Simba. **(4)**

\- Tin-nin-nin-niiiiiiiiiiiin~, chantonna-t-il avant de se préparer. **(5)**

…

Enfin habillé, il analysa d'un œil critique sa tenue.

\- On pourrait presque m'appeler Stuart, ouais, c'est bien un prénom à porter des bonnets ça ! **(6)**

Le bonnet passait parfaitement, Lydia serait tellement fière de lui ! Depuis que la jeune femme l'avait obligé à suivre ses indications quant à l'association des couleurs et des types de tissus, les autres trouvaient qu'il s'habillait mieux. Et pourtant, Stiles avait toujours la plupart de ses hauts. Mis à part ceux que Lydia lui avait fait jeter de force. Le seul qu'il avait réussi à préserver de « la Grande Purge Lydiesque » était ce t-shirt rayé bleu et orange qu'il se refusait catégoriquement à abandonner à la poubelle.

Il entendit son père qui était déjà sortie de la salle de bain depuis quelques temps l'appeler pour qu'il entame le petit-déjeuner et descendit le rejoindre, le bonnet noir visé sur son crâne pour dissimuler ses foutues cornes.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir Deaton à cette allure.

Sur la table de la cuisine il aperçut à sa place son cadeau d'anniversaire posé à côté de tartines grillées et se rendit compte qu'effectivement il l'avait posé pour se doucher et ne l'avait pas remis ensuite ce qu'il fit donc en s'asseyant. Il se sentit idiot, il ne l'avait pas retiré depuis que son père lui avait offert et la seule fois où il le faisait, il l'oubliait… Enfin il y avait prescription en l'occurrence ! Voir deux prescriptions pour les plus matheux d'entre vous…

Son père s'assit, la cafetière en main il remplit sa tasse et releva la tête pour en proposer à son fils stoppa son mouvement quand il découvrit sa tenue.

\- Tu pourrais enlever ce… Bonnet ? D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu mis un bonnet Stiles ? L'hiver est encore loin, nous ne sommes qu'en Septembre et tu déteste les bonnets.

Embêté Stiles reposa sa tartine beurre de cacahuète et confiture de fraise avec précaution et pris un air scandalisé un tantinet sur-joué comme le faisait si bien Lydia.

\- Mais enfin papa ! Le bonnet c'est ultra à la mode ! En plus ce n'est pas vrai ! J'adore les bonnets !

Or, contrairement à lui, Lydia ne sur-jouait pas, elle était tout à fait sérieuse quand elle disait ça. Et son père remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot.

\- Même si c'était « ultra à la mode » ou je ne sais quoi, il n'empêche jeune homme que c'est la moindre des choses de poser son couvre-chef à table.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

C'était risqué, très risqué. Mais Stiles devait tenter de jouer la carte de la provocation. Ça marchait de temps à autres. Le shérif haussa un sourcil et Stiles su qu'il allait avoir à faire aux aptitudes de menaces à demi-dissimulés dont son paternel avait le secret. Il regrettait déjà sa prise de risque.

\- Si tu ne l'enlève pas, je suis certain que les voisins et toutes les personnes sur la route jusqu'à ton lycée seront ravi de te voir courir.

En gros, il envoyait du lourd direct, pas de voiture et pas de portable. Parce que si Stiles devait courir pour aller au lycée cela voulait dire que premièrement, il n'aurait pas Roscoe et donc, privation de clef et que deuxièmement, son portable ne serait plus en sa possession puisqu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur le fait d'envoyer un message à Scott pour que ce dernier vienne le chercher. Même si Stiles préférait marcher que monter sur le tas de ferraille flashy de son meilleur ami, son père savait qu'il détestait être en retard et que du coup, il ferait tout pour ne pas l'être.

Stiles aurait pu avoir peur. Il aurait pu. Mais il était justement le fils du shérif, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux sur Terre.

\- Si tu fais ça, je vais plutôt rester à la maison. Enfin, _on_ va rester à la maison. Moi, mon bonnet et toi. Et si tu insistes, mais vraiment si t'insistes, pas qu si t'insistes pas je le ferais pas mais si t'insistes tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, on commandera des pizzas. **(7)**

Son père esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est bon tu as gagné, je suis vaincu ! Soupira son père en levant les mains et les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est tout ? Pas de « Oh Stiles Stilinski, vous êtes le plus ingénieux et le plus malin fils parmi tous ceux que je n'ai jamais eu. Vous tenez assurément de votre père ! » ?

\- Tu tiens certes de moi mais…

Tout se passa très vite, son père se pencha au-dessus de la table et attrapa le bonnet qu'il ramena à lui en se rasseyant. Stiles tenta de l'en empécher mais se résolu à accepter la défaite et cacha ses cornes ainsi dévoilées.

\- … Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, termina son père en déposant le couvre-chef à ses côtés. Eh bien qui ya-t-il ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Ses yeux miel ouvert en grand dans ce qui pouvait effectivement ressembler à l'expression de quelqu'un de terrifié. Effectivement, si son père voyait ses cornes, il avait peur de lui faire faire une syncope. L'étape « Accepter que les amis de son fils soient des créatures surnaturelles » étant toujours en cours, Stiles se voyait mal entamer l'étape d'autant plus épineuse du « Accepter que son fils soit lui aussi une créature surnaturelle ».

Mais ce n'était en l'occurrence pas tout à fait par peur de dévoiler ce secret relativement récent qu'il était dans cet état. Perdu, il se leva en essayant vainement de se recomposer un visage un tant soit peu normal sans pour autant y arriver. Son cerveau totalement submergé par des informations totalement contradictoires.

\- E-euh… Je rienviens ! Enfin je rienve-Euh non je reviens ! Continu de manger !

Surpris le shérif regarda son fils remonter les marches quatre à quatre. Stiles déboula dans la salle de bain à pleine vitesse, ses mains toujours sur son front qu'il découvrit.

\- Putain mais elles sont où ?! s'écria-t-il en tâtant sa peau à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait ou avait eu des cornes.

Sa peau n'était plus boursoufflée, il n'avait pas ces espèces de extrémités de cures dents XXL enfoncés dans le front et il n'y avait aucunes preuves qu'ils y aient été à un quelconque moment. Ok, il devenait fou ou quoi ? Non parce qu'on n'imaginait pas des cornes comme ça pouf, sans raisons. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres explications plausibles qu'une hallucination.

Il finit par retourner petit-déjeuner et s'accorda à en parler à Deaton quand il le verra après les cours. Tout ceci ne pouvait décemment plus durer.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Tu les as foutu où ses cornes?!** **(insérer ici une phrase qui rime en "orne") !** (je sens que je vais pas en avoir beaucoup pour celle là bizarrement XD) _  
_

 **(1)** Le dodo étant évidemment le Dronte de Maurice. Ouais j'ai une culture sans limites. ( _T'as surtout Gogole, comme nombres d'autres personnes. Oui, Gogole. Ce n'est pas une faute de frappe. C'est totalement voulu.)_ **  
(2)** Inutile de vous le dire, je sais que vous l'avez compris… C'est le nouveau jeu des références de la semaine ! XD (et en plus je suis super sympas, je vous propose un indice ! U.U) **  
(3)** Lisez les sous-entendus que vous souhaitez, c'est cadeau. **  
(4)** Le Roi lion, je ne vous fait pas l'affront de vous la demander en tant que référence mais je la mets au cas où… **  
(5)** Imaginez la musique de Zelda quand Link trouve un objet… Voilà… Je savais pas comment l'écrire xD  
 **(6)** Référence n°2~ _(Si celle-là est pas cadeau je veux bien devenir une femme ! … Mais attendez voir… Je suis un yaourt !)._ **  
(7)** Ce n'est pas une, ni deux mais bien trois références qu'il faudra trouver ! _(Tu leur en demandes trop Hauyne…)_ Je sais que vous en êtes capables !

 **Félicitation spéciales** pour Liloulachaumoise, serya,akuma, lesaccrosdelamerceri, chamonutella et leurs rimes!

 **-Attention!-**

 **-Warning!-**

 **-Mot en langue du yaourt-**

 **RÉSULTATS DES VOTES!**

Nous avons les votes confondus de reviews (12 votes) et le vote de Waram (que j'ai rajouté et que vous reconnaitrez).

Chris : IIII  
Danny : III  
Greenberg/le coach (Sachant que Greenberg est un délire psychotique du coach, je les mets dans le même panier) : II  
Mike (un danseur dans une boite gay) : II  
Un camarade de classe (que je considère comme un OC) : I  
Harris : I  
Jean Eude de la Sainte Cuillère : I (oui, c'est le vote de Waram et oui, il ne compte en rien)

 **Ce sera donc un Chris/Stiles!**

Notez que je vous préviendrais quand ce sera le cas pour que toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas voté pour ce paring ne hurle pas au scandale en sentant leurs yeux exploser (je sais pas pourquoi ça arriverai mais l'image mentale que j'avais m'a fait rire donc voilà...).

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 8 !  
**

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review._


	8. Erreur 404

Yep, j'ai une semaine de retard. Je sais. Je suis désolée. Pardon. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse (parce que j'en ai toujours une ! et même quand j'en ai pas j'en ai une même si en fait j'en ai pas… *tousse fort*) samedi dernier c'était mon anniversaire et j'ai pas trop de temps pour moi en ce moment XD. D'ailleurs il y a des chances pour que mes publications s'espacent largement compte-tenu de la proximité temporelle de mon concours mi-Mai. Et après je récupérerais un rythme normal de publication ;D (et ce certainement sur toutes mes fanfics parce que mine de rien y que ici que je suis à peu près à l'heure…)

Pas de warning sur ce chapitre pour la simple et unique raison que je n'ai jamais dit que le lemon serait dans celui-ci. (BIS XD)

 **RàRA :** (qui signifie évidemment **R** hododendron **à R** adar **A** sticoteur)

Très cher **Guest** (tu vaux de l'or ! Oui c'est un jeu de mot entre chère et cher… Ok je me tais) je ne compte pas faire de Mpreg, en fait, bien que créativement (néologisme~) parlant je puisse l'imaginer, je pense que la fic est sous ses aspects idiots assez compliquée pour pas en rajouter une couche avec une grossesse (surtout que personne ne veut d'un bébé par ici).  
Ensuite, pour moi le Mpreg c'est surtout amusant et un jour je ferais certainement un p'tit OS parodique là-dessus… Voir une fanfic parodique si je me sens pousser les ailes de la Connerie Divine sur ce vaste sujet que je pourrais m'éclater à tourner sans en douter en ridicule (je suis douée pour tourner les choses en ridicule… Même un grille-pain au plus grand damne de mon entourage). Mais avant que l'on voit Stiles enceint dans cette fanfiction… Va falloir remonter dans le temps et me retourner le cerveau pour que je le fasse. x3

 **Fin du RàRA.**

 **Vénérez la Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !  
Intransigeante, elle guidera vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,  
Triste soi cette inéluctable mandale**

 **Bonne lecture '3'**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre (4+4): Erreur 404.**

 **.**

 ** _[Bonjour, l'auteur est actuellement parti. Vous êtes priés de vous installer et d'attendre patiemment qu'elle revienne car elle vient de se rendre compte que son histoire va bientôt partir totalement en couille et qu'elle a elle-même préféré prendre un bon bol d'air avant de se lancer. Il est conseillé aux personnes aillant eux aussi besoin de se préparer à un tel voyage dans les méandres de la connerie de faire de même. C'était un message du Comité des Yaourts Domestiques]_**

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de Harris. À l'instant où Stiles s'assit, il senti le poids de la lassitude l'écraser et soupira. Il voulait que cette journée harassante se termine au plus vite ! Parce qu'après, il allait voir Deaton et ça allait encore être un billet pour l'ascenseur émotionnel.

\- Dernière heure de cours, courage Stiles ! On est avec toi !

Scott… Parfois il enviait son meilleur ami d'avoir le courage d'encourager les autres avec tant de… Bon pas de courage donc ça foutait en l'air ses belles redondances mais l'idée principale était là. Scott savait soutenir les autres. Il ne disait pas forcément ce qu'il fallait mais en tout cas, pour Stiles qui le connaissait vraiment bien, il suffisait que Scott dise quelque chose de positif et l'hyperactif se sentait tout de suite un peu plus revigoré.

\- Plus qu'une heure et c'est la liberté ! S'enthousiasma-t-il pour faire écho aux propos de son frère.

\- La félicité ! Renchérit l'alpha avec un immense sourire.

\- La… Euh… Lahey ? Tenta Stiles alors que le jeu de mots lui fit gonfler ses joues.

Évidemment le but n'avait pas été de tenter de ressembler à un hamster mais bien de retenir son fou rire. Surtout vu la tronche que tirait Scott qui lui aussi essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas rire. Des larmes perlaient au coin de leurs yeux alors qu'ils se fixaient, leurs visages devenant de plus en plus rouges à cause de la rétention d'air.

Ils finirent par exploser de rire comme deux idiots et Harris les sépara sans autres forme de procès.

Stiles soupira de nouveau. Encore une fois. S'il continuait de soupirer, à ce train-là, il y avoir un paquet d'ouragan et de tsunamis en tout genre de l'autre côté de la Terre. Mais en bon petit américain, bien déglingué quasiment fracassé, dans sa classe toute de vert bien passé, il ne pouvait que se sentir pulvérisé sur l'autel de l'ennui sempiternel.

Le gars qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de décréter que le « vendredi tout est permis » était juste un gros mythomane en puissance. Le vendredi c'était bien le pire jour de la semaine pour faire ce que tu voulais ! Surtout quand t'étais un adolescent et que t'allais encore à l'école ! Parce qu'au lycée, le vendredi, tout le monde voulait aller en weekend, donc les profs étaient à fleur de peau et les élèves étaient comme des petits fous.

La classe d'Harris n'échappait pas à cette règle fondamentale du bordel environnant ! Sans aucun doutes au plus grand damne du professeur mais comme personne ne pouvait l'encadrer-ce qui soyons d'accord allait être difficile et requérait un grand cadre et de bonnes attaches- les élèves s'en rabattait puissamment le troisième poil de nez de la narine gauche en partant d'en haut à droite.

Stiles vous faisait grâce de vous raconter le début de sa journée parce qu'au final, il n'y avait stricto sensu rien eu de quoi défrayer la chronique. Bon sauf si on parlait de la chronique des hormones traitresses qui affolait les sens d'environ les neuf dixièmes du lycée. Là, il avait la première page et on pouvait trouver au milieu du magazine un poster recto-verso avec au choix, lui en soubrette dans une pose scabreuse ou lui en porte-jarretelles et regard de braise toutes deux pas piquées des hannetons.

Surtout que depuis l'incident des cornes fantôme de ce matin, il passait son temps à vérifier si elles n'étaient pas réapparues. Discrètement il passa ses doigts sur la peau du front, parfois, il s'enhardissait à gratter un peu, pour se donner une excuse. Mais finalement, à la fin de la journée, à la place de ses cornes du matin, il avait deux jolies croûtes assez peu discernables si l'on était daltonien… Quoique du coup, c'était toujours visible.

Bon… Eh bien Deucalion lui ne le verrai pas. Mais comme ce mec avait un pif de compétition, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

L'hyperactif en avait parlé à Scott mais ce dernier lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait essayé de faire l'analogie avec ses problèmes de transformation mais les deux étaient assez dissemblables.

Bref. Stiles état comme qui dirait, au bout de sa vie.

Si bien qu'il commença à admirer le mur à côté. Et bon sang, que ce mur était beau ! Un fier mur qui aurait pu devenir… Un mur pouvait devenir qui ? Si un mur avait été cuisinier on aurait pu dire qu'il aurait… Crépi ses plats ? Et si le mur avait été maçon, ce qui soit dit en passant revenais un peu à tourner en rond, il se serait murer dans le silence… Tant de possibilités mais pour en revenir au mur maçon, si un mur pouvait donner naissance à d'autres murs, ce ne serait peut-être pas un maçon mais plus… Genre… Un Sage-mur ?

Et si un mur devenait un pirate ? Le grand corsaire Mur, Mur Labrique pour les ennemis et Mur Lubrique pour les intimes…

L'évocation d'intimité réveilla alors de manière tout à fait incongrue son entrejambe aussi efficacement qu'une overdose de viagra. Il remua un peu pour essayer de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable pour oublier son problème autrement moins gênant s'il avait eu lieu dans l'intimité de sa chambre ! Parce que non, il n'était pas comme certains et ne se branlait pas en plein cours ! Et certainement pas pendant celui d'Harris !

À moitié avachi sur sa table il essaya d'imaginer des choses immondes qui pourraient calmer son mini-lui et le convaincre de retourner en mode cornichon mollasson mais non, quoiqu'il s'imagine il restait en position tendue comme une corde à linge. Le moindre mouvement même subtil provoquait un frottement douloureux.

 _Il était un peu-eutit Stilezeuh, il était un peu-eutit Stilezeuh, qui n'finirait ja-ja-jamais sa journée, qui n'finirait ja-ja-jamais sa journée ohé ! Ohé !  
Il allait pé-éter un câbleuh. Dans la sa-sa-salle de l'aut' taré, dans la sa-sa-salle de l'aut' taré ohé ! Ohé !  
Ohé ! Ohé ! Cachalot ! Cachalot échoué comme il fauuuuut.  
Ohé ! Ohé ! Cachalot ! Cachalot échoué-eu comme il fauuuuut.  
Au bout de cinq à six longues heures, au bout de cinq à six longues heures, les croutes se-se-se mirent à saigner, les croutes se-se-se mirent à saigner ohé ! Ohé !  
Il voulut se tirer une balle, il voulut se tirer une balle, pour enfin a-a-avoir la paix, pour enfin a-a-avoir la paix ohé ! O- **(1)**  
_

\- STILINSKI ! Faite au moins l'effort de me regarder moi au lieu de vous extasier sur les aspérités du mur à votre gauche ! Et tenez-vous droit ! Vous êtes une loque! Une loque minable et pitoyable nommée Stiles Stilinski !

\- Quitte à être minable et pitoyable, je préfère être une loque qu'un connard, grogna Stiles en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est ça, et prenez moi pour un con aussi ! Vous allez répéter ce que vous avez dit sinon-

\- Sinon quoi ? Le coupa Stiles d'un ton blasé qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous oseriez faire quoi ? Allez y je vous écoute. Vous savez que j'ai de quoi vous faire tomber, vous faire rouler dans la boue comme le porc que vous êtes. Et même si je n'avais rien, je pourrais me débrouiller pour m'en procurer… _Personnellement_.

Le ton était ouvertement provocateur mais le dernier mot avait une toute autre connotation et Harris l'avait très bien compris. Ainsi que toutes autres personnes dans cette classe. Stiles ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui prenait mais dire ça lui faisait un bien fou. Et Harris semblait bien trop apprécier la chose malgré la peur au vu de la bosse se formant dans son pantalon en toile.

Passablement choqué par son attitude mais surtout par la réaction de son professeur sans compter le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Scott genre « Mec, sérieux pourquoi t'allumes Harris ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'as bouffé du gingembre concentré au petit déj' ? » La fuite semblait être la meilleur chose à faire. Une petite voix lui soufflait que s'il restait dans le secteur, il allait se faire violer en plein milieu de la salle de chimie par Harris. Et franchement, lui et les déviances sexuels tournant autour du pain de mie, il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça.

Alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui, il parvint à entendre le bruit d'une chaise crissant fortement alors que des pas rapides rejoignaient les siens un peu moins soutenus.

\- Stiles !

Le susnommé n'osait même pas faire face à son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait réussi à faire de la rétention de paroles salaces toute la journée mais là, il s'était relâché, il avait laissé s'échapper des mots qu'il ne pensait pas.

\- Merde Stiles ! Scott le fit s'arrêter avant de le tourner pour le mettre face à lui. Mec je sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment mais je sens que ce n'est pas bon…

\- Mais si c'est bon ! Je me mets les autres dans un état d'excitation gênant. JE suis dans un état d'excitation gênant ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait vingt putains de minutes que j'essaye d'oublier cette foutue érection qui me fait un mal de chien ?! Et même penser au coach en train de forniquer avec la bibliothécaire n'a pas fait diminuer le monstre que j'ai entre les jambes !

Cela eu le mérite de poser un sacré blanc… Mais si vous savez ! Vous connaissez ce moment où vous avez l'impression qu'un mec à l'allure de livreur de pizza vous balance à la tronche le plus gros vide que l'Univers ait connu, pire que les trous noirs, certifié et garanti 100% vide sans colorants ni conservateurs et qui se ramène ensuite juste à votre droite, vos épaules se touchants et vous présente sa main tendue attendant le paiement pour cette livraison satanique.

Bref, Scott était en mode « Ouh je suis choqué je savais pas que mon meilleur ami avait un pénis pouvant entrer en érection en plein cours ! » Eh bah si Scott ! Si ! Son pénis entrain en érection n'importe quand en ce moment ! et la plupart du temps il suffisait d'un astiquage dans les règles de l'art mais la plupart du temps encore, ce n'était pas en pleins milieu du cours -sans pour autant être court- de Harris, Mister Enfoiré, médaillé d'or trois fois au tournoi de lynchage verbale avec prix spécial pour harcèlement sexuel sur mineur !

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Deaton Scotty… Il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Son meilleur ami acquiesça et après être passé en coups de vent dans la classe de Harris pour récupérer leurs affaires respectives sous les hurlements scandalisés du tortionnaire de chimie ils se rendirent à la clinique vétérinaire.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ?! Mais vous êtes Alan Deaton enfin ! Vous pouvez TOUJOURS faire quelque chose !

\- Je suis désolé Stiles mais tu ne m'as pas encore laissé l'opportunité de t'expliquer pourquoi…

\- Mais j'en ai rien à fou- Hé ! Scott ! Vire ta m-

Scott avait plaqué sa main droite sur sa bouche et sa sœur tenait maintenant l'arrière de la tête de Stiles pour l'empêcher de s'époumoner sans raison valable.

Enfin si ! Il avait des raisons valables ! Comment ce druide pouvait se dire druide alors qu'il était incapable d'empêcher l'érection des gens ?! Sérieusement ?! Il avait pas une popote magique ou une herbe sorti du fin fond d'un pays absent de la carte du monde ?! Genre c'était une mauvaise blague ou c'était une mauvaise blague ?! Il était sponsorisé par Carambar pour en faire des aussi pourris ou c'était juste un don naturel vendu avec le nécessaire du petit druide ?

\- Écoute Stiles… Je comprends que tu sois énervé mais je t'assure que c'est tout à fait normal…

TOUT À FAIT NORMAL ?! Définitivement, le druide se foutait de sa gueule… Ouais ça devait être ça. Dans la tête du druide devait y avoir un petit gars, un rescapé des magouilles des sept nains et de leur travail au noir dans leur mine suspecte, qui se roulait par terre, se fendant ouvertement la poire à la vue de sa tête de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture en excès de vitesse sur une route de campagne profonde.

\- C'est en rapport avec ce que tu es.

D'un coup, toute la colère de Stiles quitta son corps pour voler au loin, certainement du côté des Bahamas, un endroit sympa pour se détendre les doigts de pieds en éventail en cette saison. Il fit comprendre à Scott qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sa censure manuelle et puis enfin parler.

\- Et je suis quoi ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes.

\- Je veux pas être assis… J'aime pas quand on me dit de m'assoir parce que généralement c'est généralement vraiment pas bon pour ma pomme et j'aime pas quand c'est pas bon pour ma pomme. J'ai pas dit deux fois généralement là ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui choppe les trucs louches docteur ? J'aime pas répéter les mêmes mots dans une seule phrase. Est-ce que je suis inscrit sur la liste de la Malchance depuis ma naissance ? Vais-je un jour briller sous l'éclat de ma bonne étoile où est-ce qu'elle a explosé dans une collision fatale avec XPR 324 une sonde secrète de la NASA visant à découvrir d'autres formes de vie dans des plan-

C'est ainsi que la main droite de Scott aussi connue sous l'éponyme : « La Main Droite de Scott » fit un retour prestigieux contre ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'une romance interdite liait ses deux morceaux de corps et qu'ils allaient un jour partir faire leur vie dans un autre état, passant par le Texas pour se marier et… Ouais en fait la présence de cette main sur sa bouche était parfaitement justifiée après réflexion…

Du coup et bien qu'il soit réticent, il finit par s'assoir sur la chaise prévue à cette effet, savamment nommée "Chaise des révélations difficiles à avaler et qui prouve la théorie d'un Dieu Trolleur". Ouaip, c'était le nom de cette chaise. Pour Stiles, il y avait un sacré paquet de chaises différentes. Il y avait les CDRDÀAEQPLTDUDT (ceux qui sont perdus sont pardonnés) mais il y avait aussi des chaises au nom plus courts comme la « Chaise qu'il se tape en cours et qui grince comme une grand-mère aigrie » la CQISTECEQGCUG-MA qui n'étaient pas plus court mais on est plus à quelques lettres prés…

\- Premièrement, tu n'es pas un loup-garou.

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent bien haut. Et si ils pouvaient, ils auraient rejoint la stratosphère mais vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dépasser la moitié du front, disons que c'était l'équivalent de la stratosphère sourcillienne.

Parce que imaginez deux minutes, vous rentrez chez vous après une journée éreintante et votre compagnon/parent/micro-onde (pour les plus solitaires… ceux n'ayant pas de micro-ondes peuvent aller se plaindre au bureau des plaintes domestiques dans le magasin d'électroménager le plus proche) vous fait éliminer tous les plats au monde qu'il ne fera pas pour vous faire deviner celui qu'il vous a préparé (c'est là qu'on tombe sur un os avec le micro-onde mais disons que vous êtes dans un état hallucinatoire avancé et que votre micro-onde vous cause). Vous sentez le problème ? Lister tous les plats possibles et imaginables était long. Et votre repas allait du coup refroidir.

Et personne ne veut que Stiles refroidisse.

Euh attendez voir…

L'hyperactif humain-plus-trop-humain se débrouilla pour récupérer la parole en dodelinant sa tête.

\- Vous allez quand même pas me faire deviner ! J'chais pas c'que je suis moi ! Mis à part que j'ai des cornes furtives je vois pas trop… En plus ya pleiiiins de trucs avec des cornes ! Les chèvres par exemple ! Et on est d'accord que je ne suis pas une chèvre !

Alan tiqua.

\- Des… Cornes furtives ?

\- Bah ouais, je les aie découvertes ce matin mais elles ont disparu.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Murmura Deaton pour lui-même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sous un charme qui dissimule ton apparence de créature surnaturelle.

\- Genre un glamour comme dans Harry Potter ? S'émerveilla Stiles avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Stiles aimait beaucoup de choses dans la vie et les péripéties de Harry Potter avait une bonne place dans sa liste de chose qu'il aimait. Oui, il avait une liste. C'était comme ça, ne posez pas de questions, il avait fait ça lors d'une nuit blanche en manque total d'occupation.

\- En effet.

\- Coooool… Et sinon je suis quoi ?

Oui parce que c'était un petit peu le but de leur visite à la base… C'était sympa de savoir qu'il avait un espèce de pouvoir qui le cachait des humains mais en l'occurrence il voulait surtout savoir ce qu'il dissimulait dessous pour éviter des événements comme sa crise cardiaque devant un miroir le matin.

\- Alors tout d'abords tu n'es pas exactement conforme aux autres individus de cette race mais le test est infaillible à 99,99%.

\- Ce qui veut diiiiiiiiire ?

\- Et il semblerait que tu sois une sorte d'hybride, chose très rare dans le monde surnaturel puisque normalement les gènes de monstres que tu possèdes prennent totalement le pas sur les gènes humains dès la naissance dans les cas normaux. Ce qui veut dire que l'un de tes parents directs ou plus éloigné était une créature surnaturelle.

Stiles accusa l'information qu'il reçut comme un boulet de canon s'écrasant à pleine vitesse sur son abdomen. Son souffle se coupa alors que son cerveau tournait de plus belle. Mais par-dessus toutes ses interrogations sur qui de la famille de son père ou de sa défunte mère cachait son côté monstruosoresque. Parce qu'il était possible que la mémoire de son père ai été modifiée et…

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que je suis…

\- Le problème c'est que compte-tenu que tu gardais en toi des gènes humain, la morsure que Scott t'as faite pour battre le Nogitsune a altéré ces mêmes gènes. Tu avais donc d'une part tes gènes hérités d'un parent créature qui étaient intacts et les gènes hérités d'un parent humain qui ont été altérés par la morsure.

\- Donc je suis un loup-garou ? S'étonna l'hyperactif.

\- Stiles… Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Il fallut que Stiles réfléchisse un peu… Non il n'écoutait pas trop Deaton actuellement. Mais bon, d'habitude personne n'écoutait vraiment le véto quand celui-ci partait dans des palabres d'explications farfelues qui n'avaient parfois de sens que pour un autre druide.

\- Ah oui pardon ! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou !

\- Bien. Tu te souviens de ce que je vous avais expliqué sur la morsure d'un loup-garou ?

\- « Parfois la transformation s'adapte à l'être qui en est la victime » C'est pour ça que Jackson est devenu un Kanima ! Et que Malia est un coyote-garou ! Et aussi que Peter est un connard-garou !

\- C'est exacte, répondit Deaton avec un petit sourire amusé avant de redevenir sérieux. Il m'est impossible de déterminer quel gène vient de ton parent et lequel vient de la morsure de Scott dans tous les cas tu as développé des traits en piochant dans l'une et l'autre nature. Et cela prend en compte ton excitation presque quasi constante qui est un facteur commun dans ton cas.

\- Mais dîtes moi ce que je suis qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Sauf si je suis le mélange d'un Kraken et d'un chiwawa ! Parce que je vais plutôt mal le vivre dans ce cas ! Et je me poserais des questions sur mes cornes…

\- D'après mes divers tests, tu serais un hybride entre un incube et un succube.

A ces mots, Stiles sembla se statufier, il ne bougeait plus d'un cil et cela inquiéta le vétérinaire ainsi que son meilleur ami qui passa sa main devant ses yeux.

\- …

…

\- Stiles pourquoi tu dis rien ? S'enquit doucement Scott alors que son meilleur ami ne réagissait pas.

…

\- …

Le téléphone de Scott sonna et après un coup d'œil sur son frère qui n'avait pas émis la moindre réaction, il répondit.

\- Ouais allo ?... Ouais il est avec moi mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible de venir… Oui je sais c'est moi qui voulais cette réunion… N'hurles pas Lydia… Oui pardon tu as repoussé ton rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne pour la réunion… Pardon… Bon d'accord on arrive.

…

\- …

…

\- Stiles… Tu te sens de bouger ?

Soudain sans prévenir Stiles se mit à bouger ses bras dans tous les sens.

\- … Mais c'est vrai que bon, des cornes tentaculaires après réflexion, ce n'est pas si mal ! Moi je pourrais attraper des trucs en hauteur et tout ! Et si j'ai des ventouses dessus je pourrais même me déplacer… Enfin je ne sais pas trop comment mais je pourrais trouver ! M'enfin, Deaton, je vous aime bien mais j'aimerai vraiment sa voir ce que je suis.

Le vétérinaire et Scott se fixèrent d'incompréhension avant de reporter leur attention sur l'hyperactif.

\- Bah quoi ? Ah non ! Me dites pas que je suis un Kanima ! Non merci je ne veux pas refaire cinquante nuances de lézard avec des pervers mégalos ! J'ai déjà donné bien assez de mon corps dans cette histoire alors j'ai pas envie de devenir un rampant cradingue !

\- Stiles, tu n'es pas un Kanima.

\- On va pas épiloguer sur ce que je ne suis pas alors ! Crachez le morceau l'véto !

\- Stiles, je l'ai dit il n'y a même pas deux minutes…

\- Alors non ça c'est pas possible, ya deux minutes on parlait de glamour et d'Harry Potter ! Oh j'y suis ! Je suis un grand sorcier ! S'extasia le jeune homme.

\- Non, trancha le druide.

\- Bon bah alors !

\- Je réitère donc, tu es le mélange entre un incube et un succube.

\- …

\- Ah non ça va pas recommencer ! S'écria Scott en voyant son meilleur ami de nouveau geler sur place.

\- Il semblerait qu'une chose nous empêche de lui dire ce qu'il est.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne va pas lâcher le morceau avant qu'on lui donne une réponse valable ? Prévint Scott.

\- Je m'en rends bien compte en effet…

Puis Scott frappa du poing dans sa paume.

\- EURÊKA !

\- Ah ? Scotty t'as eu l'illumination ? Tu as trouvé ce que je suis ? S'amusa l'hyperactif un tantinet curieux.

\- Tu as une idée je présume ?

\- Oui ! Attendez trente secondes je suis sûre que ça va marcher !

Deaton et Stiles regardèrent l'alpha farfouiller dans son sac de cours pour en ressortir une feuille et un feutre. Il commençait à écrire quelque chose sur sa feuille et les deux autres se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le loup-garou.

Aillant fini, ce dernier leva bien haut sa feuille avec une fierté sans bornes avant de la coller sous le nez de son meilleur ami qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

 **Mon premier est le nombre entier suivant zéro.  
Mon deuxième est une figure à quatre côtés égaux.  
Mon troisième est la première syllabe de « Super »  
Mon quatrième est identique à mon deuxième.**

L'hyperactif tourna et retourna la pauvre feuille d'incompréhension.

\- Mec… C'est quoi un Un-Carré-Su-Carré ?

\- Mais pas un carré !

\- Une figure à quatre côtés égaux excuse-moi mais c'est un carré ! Contra Stiles.

\- Mais je parlais d'un cube !

\- Un cube c'est un solide, forme particulière d'un parallélépipède rectangle aux trois dimensions égales et aussi aux six faces de forme carrées de même dimension.

\- Oui bah un carré plus compliqué quoi !

\- … Si tu le dis… Mais ça ne m'avance pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre avec ça ? Un-Cube-Su-Cube ? C'est un mot de passe ?

\- C'est ce que tu es !

\- Euh… Je ne connais pas de créature comme ça…

\- Si je peux me permettre, mon premier et mon deuxième vont ensemble et mon troisième et mon quatrième aussi, précisa le druide.

\- T'es vraiment nul pour les devinettes Scotty…

\- Eh ! Pour une fois que j'ai une idée !

\- Héhé pas faux… Du coup ça me donne Un-Cube et Su-Cube… Et j'en fais quoi de ça ?

\- C'est ce que tu es ! Répéta l'alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles sembla réaliser ce que la devinette de son meilleur ami signifiait et se prit la tête entre ses mains dans une pose théâtrale au possible.

\- Ce que je… Oh non… Tu veux dire que… JE SUIS UNE DEVINETTE ?!

Si Scott avait pu, il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Et après une petite seconde, il réalisa que rien ne l'empêchait d'effectivement aller se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Mais quelques réflexions plus tard, il se fit la remarque que vu qu'il était un loup-garou, il y avait un risque qu'il se régénère et qu'il pète le mur, pas forcément dans l'ordre.

Du coup, il eut une autre idée lumineuse : Se badigeonner la peau de beurre de cacahuètes et se glisser ainsi dans le lit d'Argent père. Là, il était parfaitement sûr de ne pas survivre.

Bon ! Mission numéro 1 du plan « se faire décerveler par Chris Argent » : Aller acheter du beurre de cacahuètes !

Scott se rappela qu'il n'avait plus d'argent de poche depuis le mois dernier parce qu'il avait agrémenté la porte du garage de la maison familial d'un trou de sa taille en rentrant dedans avec sa moto à pleine vitesse… Et que du coup il était assez à sec…

Il était donc condamné à rester en vie dans cette histoire et même s'il n'en avait plus grâce à sa transformation, il sentit se pointer vitesse grand V une sacré migraine.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Tu as un problème avec le beurre de cacahuètes ? (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en "ouète" ou "ouette") !**

 **(1)** Une minuscule référence cette semaine: Quelle est le nom de la comptine dont est inspirée cette parodie (tout à fait parfaite vous en conviendrez... En tout cas, elle est vocalement chantable ;D *keur keur*)

 **Félicitations spéciales à** Fansterek, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Liloulachaumoise, chamonutella pour leurs rimes en « -orne » !

 **Révérences spéciales à** silvermooon, Chloemanga, DrewSb pour avoir trouvé les différentes références ! À savoir Renaud - Mistral Gagnant (2 et oui elle était complexe je l'avoue), Les Stagiaires (6) et Bénabar - Le Dîner (7)

J'ai trouvé un dessin (plusieurs en fait) de Stiles en incube ! *-* j'étais en pleine quête pour déterminer à peu près où j'allais faire pousser ses p'tites cornes (pour le chap 7) et BAM (Ou "PAF le chien" pour les plus aventureux) je suis tombée là-dessus, une grosse effusion nasale de sang ensuite vu que c'était AUSSI du Sterek (ne parlons pas du coulis de bave merci), j'avais l'air d'une tarée sérieux… Enfin ça c'est souvent mais bon XD voilà c'était la petite anecdote by Hauyne (prononcé Ohyeune pour les curieux).

 **-Attention!-**

 **-Warning!-**

 **-Mot en langue du yaourt-**

 _Je papotais un peu avec Fansterek (oui je suis un animal sociable malgré mon évident pète au casque) et j'ai eu une très sympathique proposition pour mon anniversaire (belle coïncidence XD) : de faire les autres couples proposés mais pas dans la fic principale, ailleurs ou en bonus… Certainement à la fin ou ailleurs sous la forme d'une suite d'OS peut-être._

 _Ce ne serait pas forcément moi l'écrivain mais cela étant encore à l'idée d'œuf, je voulais savoir si cela vous plairait et si je laissais le poussin éclore ou si j'en fais une omelette ? Ou alors faire un autre couple en particulier qui vous tiens à cœur…_

 _Bref une histoire de Mister Lemon et de 1er-Dauphmon (résultat de l'union interdite d'un dauphin et d'un citron anglais donnant naissance à une créature jaune aquatique particulièrement intelligente et acide) '3'_

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 9 !  
**

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. -w-  
_


	9. Faute de toucher du bois

Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Parce que mes talents instrumentaux sont légèrement négatifs…) Oui, je sais, j'avais dit un chapitre tous les samedis mais on va passer à un chapitre tous les deux samedis (j'ai des révisions bon sang !). Et vous savez pourquoi je poste le jeudi ? Hein ? Vous savez ?! HEIN ?! Ok j'arrête de vous agresser XD j'ai -enfin- une bêta ! On applaudit bien fort **Kamika-chan** ! Eh toi là ! T'applaudis ! PLUS FORT ! *toussote* Pardon. Je suis tellement heureuse *^*

Pas de warning sur ce chapitre pour la simple et unique raison que je n'ai jamais dit que le lemon serait dans celui-ci. (TRIS... Ou TROISSE? Ou TRIOS? XD). Mais vu le titre du chap... Vous vous doutez que le prochain... On se fait du citron poilé? (Et poilant... Tiens au passage, qui pense que Chris se rase? XD paye ma question louche à trois francs cinquante).

 **RàRA :**

Très cher **Guest** en or, merci pour ta review et ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée mais quand je traîne sur internet je ne sauvegarde pas toutes ls images que je trouve et celle là fait partie des nombreuses images/photos/jesaispastropquoi que je n'ai pas enregistré. Mais pour toi, j'ai refouillé l'internet (oui j'ai galéré parce que je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais mis...) donc c'était sur le tumblr de **angelsandteenwolves**. Elle a quelques dessins de Stiles en incube... Et en STEREK *pisse le sang au niveau de la région nasale*.

 **Fin du RàRA.**

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,  
Triste soi cette inéluctable mandale  
Écrasée sur la joue de l'auteur de ces lignes**

 **Bonne lecture! \o/  
**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Faute de toucher du bois...**

 **.**

Il avisa les pilules que venait de lui donner Deaton comme si c'était de la drogue ou des champignons hallucinogènes. Peut-être que c'en était d'ailleurs… Au vu de l'attirance suspecte que les druides entretenaient avec ce genre de matières, Stiles ne serait pas étonné s'il lisait dans la Gazette des Monstres qu'un druide pervers avait drogué toute une école primaire pour satisfaire ses tendances de masse en termes de pédophilie… Ou qu'un druide avait été retrouvé complètement stone à force de sniffer des encens et d'autres trucs louches de druides… En fait, ils étaient un peu le cartel de la drogue surnaturelle…

C'est vrai quoi ! Qui disait qu'il n'y avait pas une espèce de créatures qui planait à 8000 mètres d'altitude avec de l'aconit ? Déjà que les lycanthropes pouvaient s'en servir pour se bourrer la gueule, qu'est-ce qui définissait la limite entre l'arme, le médicament et la drogue ?

Stiles se dit que la plus saine espèce se droguant qu'il connaissait pour l'instant était contre toute attente les Nogitsunes. Mine de rien, il tripait à plein tube juste en s'enivrant de la souffrance. Bon ok c'était pas cool ni pour les voisins ni pour l'hôte du démon mais c'était mieux que les loups et leur aconit… Au moins ça pouvait aider ! Stiles se rappelait très bien que malgré le fait qu'il ait planté une arme en plein dans le ventre de son meilleur pote, ce dernier lui avait affirmé n'avoir eu mal que lorsque l'arme bougeait, ne ressentant plus rien quand monsieur le Nogitsune daignait aspirer son repas de souffrance physique. Ils feraient de parfaits infirmiers ces Nogitsune ! Dommage qu'ils soient des Obélix en puissance… Toujours en train de vouloir casser la croûte…

Il avait appris il y a de cela quelques temps maintenant qu'un Kanima était aussi un camé. Mais il était un peu le Big Boss des camés puisque le fait même d'être un Kanima revenait à être sous un mélange suspect et improbable entre amphétamines et morphine. Le premier pour que sieur lézard soit au top niveau de ses capacités lézariennes (oui reptiliennes seraient plus juste mais fuck la logique) mais il fallait qu'il soit aussi complètement dans le coaltar pour ne pas faire attention quand il choisissait un maître… Gérard ! Franchement mais QUI est l'abruti qui voudrait obéir à Gérard ?! Mis à part des chasseurs tarés du bulbe et l'autre attardé de Jackson ?!

Bref, Stiles regardait ses pilules.

Vous vous demandez ce que c'est hein ?

Eh bah vous saurez pas !

Enfin si… Sinon l'histoire n'avancera pas…

Dooooonc les pilules…

Revenons un peu en arrière, voulez-vous ?

…

Non vous n'avez pas le choix.

 _\- JE SUIS UNE DEVINETTE !_

 _Scott eu soudainement envie de se frapper et Stiles voyait bien que celui-ci voulait vraiment le faire. Deaton le voyait aussi mais actuellement, Deaton est bien gentil mais on a d'autres druides à fouetter. Donc Stiles se gorgeait de la vue de son meilleur pote en pleine tendance au masochisme._

 _Et c'était cool._

 _Oui, il l'avait fait exprès._

 _Il n'était pas plus con qu'un Greenberg enfin !_

 _Il avait bien compris qu'il était une succube !_

 _Ou un succube…_

 _Tiens d'ailleurs, au lieu de se dire que mater son pote en train de tenter de s'arracher la tête pourrait être marrant, il ferait mieux de s'interroger au pourquoi diable il avait encore un rôle suspect dans cette affaire suspecte qu'était sa vie déjà pas mal suspecte mais encore plus suspectement suspecte actuellement. Oui, beaucoup de suspections dans cette phrase… Bienvenu dans Susception **(1)** !_

 _\- Du coup je suis toujours un mec ou on va m'appeler Stiles le travelo ? Ou la SSTP ?_

 _\- Pourquoi SSTP ? S'interrogea Scott qui venait d'en finir avec ses tendances suicidaires et essayait maintenant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Stiles._

 _Tenter de comprendre son frère c'était un peu l'histoire de la vie de Scott le Scooter… Oui pardon Bob, c'est une marque déposé… Évitons les bricoles et disons Scott, le Vrai Alpha._

 _\- Succube Service Trois Pièce._

 _\- Mais t'es aussi un inc-Hé ! Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!_

 _Deaton avait empêché McCall de terminer sa phrase, plaquant savamment sa main sur la bouche du lycanthrope pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise._

 _\- Il semblerait que Stiles ne comprenne qu'une partie des explications soit, son statut de succube. Son autre nature semble être censurée de son esprit par un sort vraisemblablement puissant. Je dirais même que cette nature est scellée à en croire les derniers événements._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? S'enquit Scott._

 _\- Donc je suis une femme oui ou merde ?_

 _La tentation de dire merde était forte, très forte. Mais si Stiles n'avait pas hésité à le dire, les deux autres étaient plus raisonnables. C'est ainsi que débuta l'un des monologues barbants dont le druide avait le secret._

 _\- Les Succubes ou Succubus ne sont pas nécessairement des femmes, même si cela est plus courant de rencontrer des femmes succubes que des hommes. Le rapport est surtout quand à la position adopté lors d'un rapport sexuel. Pour simplifier la chose, lors d'un rapport avec un démon sexuel comme les succubes, il y a toujours ou presque pénétration. Les succubes sont les pénétrés et se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale de leur partenaire._

 _Scott et Stiles étaient pivoines. L'un était en train de se dire que son meilleur pote s'était transformé en démon de la luxure, des images plus qu'embarrassantes envahissant son esprit et l'autre était en train de se demander comment diable pourrait-il regarder son frère-garou en face après ça. Oui parce qu'ils avaient beau casser du méchant à longueur de temps, être des frères de cœurs jusqu'au bout des ongles, ils n'en restaient pas moins des adolescents et avec cela un légère pudeur quant à leurs sexualités respectives._

 _Ils étaient meilleurs amis mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils se disaient tout non plus, il y avait des limites à l'amitié ou la fraternité. Et ce qu'ils faisaient intimement avec quelqu'un d'autre était de temps à autres certes mis sur le tapis mais jamais dans de tels détails. D'ailleurs ils s'en seraient passé tous les deux._

 _\- Mais euh… J'ai jamais euh… Comment dire… Avec un homme…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas uniquement avec des hommes qu'un succube a la possibilité de s'ébattre. Tout comme une succube peut choisir de ne s'ébattre qu'avec des femmes sous certaines conditions com-_

 _\- STOP ! Stop ! Je ne veux surtout pas entendre la suite ! Finis ! On remballe ! Rideau je quitte le plateau ! S'écria Stiles dont le visage était maintenant cramoisi. Et puis d'abord je vois pas comment je pourrais encore le faire avec une femme vu que je ne leur trouve plus rien d'excitant et que de toute façon je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça et en plus j'en ai marre que tout me tombe sur la gueule ! Et pourquoi je rêve de me faire tringler par un mec aussi c'est un mystère mais ooooouuuh non je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Lalalaaaaaa ! J'entends paaaaaaas ! Hasta la vista !_

 _Tout en disant cela, Stiles se retirait doucement mais sûrement sous les yeux mi-surpris et mi-amusés des deux autres. Surpris parce que bon, même s'ils avaient l'habitude des débordements de paroles de Stiles, celui-ci venait de leur donner des détails assez originaux mais tout autant amusés parce qu'ils savaient tout deux que l'hyperactif ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il leur hurlait._

 _Scott entendit un « Je t'attends avec Roscoe. Elle au moins elle ne me dit pas de trucs chelous ! Hein ma chérie ? Oh oui tu es la plus belle ! Viens faire un câlin à papa Stiles ma choupette en sucre des îles canaries… » qui le fit sourire, le reste était du babillage comme savait si bien le faire son meilleur ami quand Roscoe entrait dans une conversation. Au moins, son meilleur ami restait fidèle à lui-même._

 _\- Scott, Stiles étant dans ta meute tu dois faire attention. Ses pouvoirs de succubes se portent uniquement sur des humains pour une raison que j'ignore. Cela pourrait changer à chaque instants. Étant son alpha, tu ne risques rien mais toutes les autres personnes et à fortiori humaines risque d'être déconcentré par les phéromones qu'il produit inconsciemment. Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser seul avec une potentielle proie._

 _\- Il peut tuer en… ?_

 _\- Oui mais il faudrait qu'il le veuille ce dont je doute fortement. D'ailleurs prends ceci._

 _Deaton mit entre les mains de l'alpha un petit flacon remplit de petites billes violettes d'environ 1 centimètre de diamètre._

 _\- Une castration chimique ? Proposa Scott._

 _\- C'est un bloqueur de phéromones, Stiles n'a pas l'air de souffrir de la faim pour l'instant donc il serait mieux pour lui de ne pas goûter une entrée…_

 _\- Sinon il va tout engloutir ! J'ai capté la métaphore ! S'écria Scott fier de lui._

 _L'alpha rejoignit son meilleur ami comme un paon après avoir remercié le vétérinaire._

 _\- Eh Stiles ! J'ai compris une métaphore !_

 _\- Merveilleux ! Ça me fait une belle jambe tu peux pas savoir ! Grogna son meilleur ami coupé en pleine discussion avec sa Roscoe d'amour._

 _\- Ce serait pas du sarcasme ça ?_

 _\- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour mon Scotty ! Se moqua l'hyperactif._

 _\- Ah ah. Hilarant._

 _Il monta sur le siège passager, irrémédiablement vexé. Oui, un alpha ça savait bouder. Et non, il n'y avait que Derek qui manipulait le langage subtil du grognement. C'est juste que quand Scott grognait, l'envie irrépressible de lui pincer la joue était tellement forte qu'à peine Stiles assit sur son siège, il ne put résister à prendre la joue gauche de son meilleur ami entre ses doigts. Cela avait d'ailleurs le don miraculeux d'arrêter de faire bouder sieur Scott qui daigna recommencer à parler à son Stilesinet._

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi il y aurait Scotty et pas Stilesinet ? Ce serait parfaitement injuste ! Oui bon ok c'était aussi parfaitement ridicule et il n'appelait Stiles Stilesinet que pour faire chier ce dernier. Parce que ça marchait super bien ! Mais là, ce n'était pas trop le moment, Stiles ne semblait pas trop d'humeur. Scott expliqua avec autant de fidélité qu'il le pouvait ce que Deaton lui avait appris à propos des succubes et Stiles malgré une certaine rougeur, prenait note de ce que disait son meilleur ami._

 _Ils se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement de Derek -qui était au dernier étage et Stiles n'ayant pas de super pouvoir et Scott refusant de le porter, c'était ascenseur point à la ligne fin de la discussion- quand Scott se rappela de ce que lui avait donné le druide._

 _\- Tiens c'est pour toi._

 _\- C'est quoi ? Une castration chimique ? Demanda Stiles en secouant le flacon en verre._

Bien, la boucle est bouclée !

Scott fixa son meilleur ami qui finit par relever le nez de sa contemplation pour comprendre pourquoi Scott, justement, le fixait. Puis il commença à passer nerveusement sa main libre sur son front à plusieurs reprises.

\- Oh non ! Me dit pas qu'elles sont revenues ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai pas envie que les autres savent ! Je veux pas que les autres savent ! S'apitoya-t-il.

\- Mais non... T'inquiète pas, ils ne le sauront pas, c'est pas tes cornes, le rassura Scott.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'avais à me scruter comme si j'étais un taré ? Enfin je comprends que tu puisses me prendre pour un taré mais ce serait cool que t'évite de-

\- On a dit la même chose.

\- Euuuh… Pas aux dernières nouvelles non.

\- Mais si ! Pour l'bloqueur de phéromones !

\- Ah ? Ces machins violets… Hé hé violets-violés tu capte le jeu de mots ? Enfin bref ces trucs chelou c'est des bloqueurs de phéromones ?

\- Ouais d'ailleurs je crois qu'il faudrait que t'en prenne…

\- Ah ? Mais Allison n'a pas l'air d'être atteinte par mes phéromones alors je vois pas trop le problème… D'ailleurs pourquoi elle l'est pas ? Je veux dire c'est cool mais je capte pas trop… Je suis pas censé être un aimant à humain ? Alors pourquoi elle n'est même pas un tantinet attirée ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle est amoureuse… Soupira Scott.

Il y avait un silence gênant dans l'ascenseur.

Stiles s'en voulut de mettre le sujet Allison sur le tapis, même après quelques mois, c'était toujours dur pour Scott. Il avait beau avoir Kira, Allison restait son premier amour, une chose que l'on chéris plus que tout. Elle était sa première et elle le restera pour toujours. Stiles savait que l'alpha ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Allison de plus profond qu'une simple amitié mais aussi qu'il aimait beaucoup Kira.

C'était bizarre à dire mais Stiles préférait largement être lui que d'être à la place de Scott.

Il avisa son ami lever son nez en l'air pour renifler. Oui, il avait devant lui le parfait exemple d'un Scott-pisteur.

\- Il y a aussi Chris. Prends tes médocs, sinon tu vas avoir un chasseur prêt à te violer sur place.

\- Génial… soupira Stiles. Surtout qu'ils doivent avoir des tas de techniques pour attacher les gens… T'imagine il me saucissonne et me viole ?

\- Non. Non je préfère vraiment ne pas imaginer…

Mais c'était trop tard, définitivement, le cerveau de Stiles était parti loin, trèèès loin dans les abysses des saucissonnages sexuels. C'était irrémédiablement foutu, maintenant il imaginait Chris Argent avec une érection au rayon charcuterie du supermarché de Beacon Hills. Et il prit immédiatement ses cachetons. Pourquoi ?

Parce que le fait de s'imaginer à la place desdits saucissons ne le gênait pas.

Et franchement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que cela arrive.

Comment ça s'était paradoxal ?

Bon alors on va être clairs.

En ce moment, son esprit se divisait en deux camps bien distincts. Le côté « Je veux rester un innocent et prude jeune homme loin des délires sexuels avec des hommes » et l'autre qui susurrait des « Ça a pas l'air si mal… Pense aux vidéos sur le web… Et la prostate ! T'y pense Stiles à ta prostate ? Imagine à quel point tu pourrais prendre ton pied si ces rêves érotiques se réalisent… » ; et effectivement, un côté avait plus d'arguments que l'autre c'était indéniable. Mais flûte à la fin ! Il y tenait à son hétérosexualité ! Et ne demandez pas pourquoi ! Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être la peur de l'inconnu et d'avoir mal aussi…

Mais il était maintenant une créature de la luxure donc il se doutait bien qu'il faudrait à un moment donner de sa personne… Mais bon voilà quoi… Le plus tard serait le mieux.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Derek et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que…

\- Salut tout le monde! Ouah mec ! T'as refait la déco ! S'extasia Stiles.

Le propriétaire des lieux, Derek Hale, haussa un sourcil. Loup-garou de son état, asocial mystérieux de son passif, ex-membre des Arracheurs-De-Gorges-Avec-Les-Dents : secte réputée dans le milieu des sectes (oui, ça existait) pour ses pratiques de -vous l'aurez devinez- la maîtrise du langage grognal, encore une langue méconnue que les jeunes devraient apprendre vu le potentiel qu'ont les adolescents en pleines crises existentielles.

Parce que non, il n'avait pas refait la déco. Pour être honnête même, il aimait bien assez son appartement tel quel alors pourquoi rajouter des fioritures par définition parfaitement inutiles ?

\- Ou alors c'est juste que tu t'es décidé à nettoyer ! Bravo ! Après 1 an ici t'as enfin eu la brillante idée de faire la poussière !

L'ex-Alpha dut s'incliner, c'était pour Stiles un départ sur les chapeaux de roues. Et sa remarque fit doucement ricaner Lydia qui avait pensé exactement la même chose (dans des termes plus imagés mais toujours polis).

Après les salutations d'usages, Scott se posa à côté de Kira et Stiles se retrouva…

Oh.

Alors ça s'était vraiment pas cool.

Voyez-vous, ils avaient tous des habitudes quant à qui prenait quelle place. Et il était spécifié noir sur blanc que Peter se trouverait avachit sur les marches d'escalier. Pas sur le second canapé de Derek. Et certainement pas écrasé sur l'accoudoir, son poing soutenant sa tête dans une pose trahissant un ennui infini.

Non.

Et surtout parce que cette place-là, c'était celle de Stiles !

La sienne à lui !

Assez éloignée de Derek (et de Peter quand ce dernier ne décidait pas de se foutre à la place des autres), proche de Lydia et de Scott. c'était LA place rêvée pour emmerder le propriétaire de l'appartement à distance !

Alors juste pour faire chier Peter, sans un mot, il s'assit sur lui. D'un coup, l'obligeant à se mettre un peu mieux par la même occasion. Sous les yeux agrandi de Liam, Isaac, Kira et … Derek ?

Pourquoi Derek tirait-il cette tronche ?

C'était sa place non ?

\- Stiles… souffla Scott.

Oui parce que Scott avait un bien meilleur odorat que Stiles.

Du fait de ses capacités de loup-garou notamment.

Donc Scott sentait quand quelqu'un était passablement agacé.

Et quand Stiles comprit que Scott sentait que s'il continuait à faire ce qu'il faisait il allait avoir des ennuis, l'hyperactif haussa les épaules.

\- C'est MA place. Il n'avait qu'à pas se mettre là. C'est son problème. Plus le mien. Moi je suis bien. Je. Suis. À. Ma. Place.

Le regard insistant de Scott lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un autre endroit, il se décala donc, sans manquer de râler, sur l'accoudoir à côté de sa place. Histoire d'être proche de SA place.

Un soupir agacé provenant de Chris cassa le silence qui venait doucement de s'installer.

\- Est-ce que l'on pourrait commencer ?

\- Le chasseur n'aime pas les loups ? Il fallait y penser avant de venir dans leur caverne, ironisa Peter pas plus gêné que ça par les dernier événements.

\- J'aimerai surtout qu'on aborde les points importants.

\- Eh ! Un vol de territoire c'est méga-grave !

-C'est une place sur un canapé Stiles…

\- Ouais mais si on commence avec des places de canapé et qu'on va ensuite tabler sur de plus grandes échelles ?! Aujourd'hui c'était ma place sur le canapé et demain ce sera quoi ?! Hein ? L'appartement entier ? Et après ?!

\- Objection votre honneur ! intervint Peter largement amusé. J'ai déjà envahi cet appartement.

Derek le sentait mal. Quand Stiles et son oncle partait dans un débat, souvent, c'était mauvais pour sa pomme. Et on pouvait dire que sa pomme en avait déjà pris assez pour son grade pour les dix ans à venir. Mais ça, l'hyperactif et Peter s'en badigeonnait de caramel beurre salé.

\- Tu parles, t'as juste dormi dans le lit de Derek. Y a pas à en faire tout un plat. N'importe qui peut dormir dans le lit de Derek, c'est limite open-ba-

\- Stiles la ferme.

Est-ce utile de dire que c'est Derek qui venait de grogner ? Non, vous aviez deviné.

\- Quoi ? Genre ton plumard c'est un hôtel 5 étoiles et pas un vieux saloon poussiéreux ? Nan parce que avec l'avant-goût que tu nous donnes là…

Pour appuyer ses dires, Stiles montra des bras le salon-salle à manger-cuisine alias une grosse pièce bien vide.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à aller vérifier.

Dire qu'il y eu un silence gênant serait un euphémisme. Actuelle un entrepreneur nommé Silencio était en train de réfléchir à construire quelques immeubles de ci de là pour en faire des résidences comme Gêne 3000 et Rougeur Beach.

Parce que Derek n'avait pas sous-entendu le moins du monde qu'ils devraient vérifier l'état de son lit ensemble, de préférence nu et que la vérification de l'état de propreté serait le cadet de leur soucis. Sauf que Derek était entouré d'esprit pervers. Surtout un en particulier qui avait déjà du mal à se contenir.

\- E-et si on faisait comme Chris le demande ? proposa timidement Liam cramoisi.

\- Je suis assez d'accord, toussota Chris qui n'était pas non plus resté de marbre.

\- Peter en cosplay de lycéenne.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Peter choqué par la proposition de Stiles alors qu'il commençait juste à calmer son fou rire.

\- Toi, Peter, en, cosplay, de, lycéenne.

\- Ça va merci j'avais compris l'idée ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oui c'est vrai ça Stiles, pourquoi ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Pour le punir d'avoir volé ma place pardi ! Bon j'avoue, j'avais l'idée avant mais maintenant j'ai une bonne excuse.

\- Ça pourrait lui aller, il faudrait juste lui trouver une perruque et une robe à sa taille, exposa Kira déjà en pleine réflexion.

\- T'sais, il va surtout craquer l'truc. Sauf s'il existe des uniformes de fille pour homme… continua Isaac à la surprise générale.

Oui, Isaac n'était pas contre travestir Peter. À vrai dire, tout ce qui pouvait emmerder Peter, il était preneur. Peter lui filait des frissons et terreur et son sourire dont on ne pouvait savoir s'il était bon ou mauvais le faisais largement flipper.

\- On a plus urgent que ça, trancha l'alpha. On verra après pour le cas Peter mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on voit ce que l'on peut faire pour l'attaque à la clinique vétérinaire ce mercredi.

\- Ah tu veux parler de Cape-Man ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Cape-Man ? C'est vraiment son nom ?

\- Liam, s'il y a bien un seul truc qui arrive dans les séries et pas dans la vrai vie, c'est le méchant qui donne son nom ! Alors moi je lui en ai donné un !

\- Mais t'sais si c'est vraiment un homme au moins ? L'interrogea Isaac.

\- Nope ! Mais Cape-Man c'est classe ! Contra l'hyperactif.

\- Bon… Soupira Scott. Va pour Cape-Man. De toute façon c'est plus pratique que de l'appeler « le truc à la cape »… Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il peut se créer des barrières.

\- Et il m'a dit un truc, genre que je suis le seul qui est important ou une connerie dans le genre. Mais je capte pas trop ce que ça venait faire dans le feu de l'action et tout…

\- Et tu l'es, fit savoir une voix lointaine.

Chacun regarda son voisin. Personne ne venait d'ouvrir la bouche mais tout le monde avait clairement entendu cette voix. Enfin c'était incorrect de dire cela puisqu'il semblait qu'une voix d'homme et de femme étaient mélangés l'une avec l'autre, parfaitement synchrones.

\- Qui qui a dit ça ?! Montrez-vous !

Derek ne pensait pas que le propriétaire de la voix obéirait. En fait, secrètement il espérait que c'était une illusion auditive commune et que rien n'allai se passer. Sauf que manque de chance, quelqu'un était apparu. Une grande silhouette toute de noire vêtu avec une large capuche rabattu sur sa possible tête. Juste devant Stiles. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que…

\- C'est Cape-Man ! S'exclama Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

Ledit Cape-Man laissa entendre un soupir exaspéré. C'est vrai quoi ! il faisait des effort pour paraître flippant au possible et ce crétin de Stilinski le pointait du doigt en le nommant par un nom passablement ridicule ! C'était tout simplement fatigant ! Mais d'un autre côté… Cape-Man non plus n'avait aucune idée de comment ce faire appeler. Donc bon, pour le moment « Cape-Man » ça lui allait faute de mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Scott… Deuxième chose qu'on ne voyait que dans les séries et jamais dans la vrai vie : Le méchant qui dit ce qu'il veut. Un classique !

\- Vous détruire.

Bon ok. Parfois, même les méchants étaient juste cons se dit Stiles.

La manche de Cape-Man qui recouvrait sa main se leva, laissant découvrir le bout d'un doigt squelettique qui se posa sur le sternum de Stiles. Peter juste à côté du plus jeune voulut se lever pour frapper l'intrus mais fut clouer sur place. Une lumière bleue intense fut visible sous le tissus du haut de Stiles et le jeune homme comprit : Son héritage !

\- C'est donc ça… déclara l'encapuchonné avec sa double voix

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il fit bruler le tissu avant d'arracher du cou de Stiles le cadeau posthume que lui avait fait sa mère.

\- Les choses vont changer…

\- CONNARD ! Cria Stiles voulant se jeter sur Cape-Man qui disparut avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'amenant à tomber au sol.

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficultés mais une fois sur ses pieds, il comprit qu'il y avait un gros problème.

D'une, il avait mal au front, à deux endroits distincts et une main passa pour vérifier. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur en sentant ses cornes mais ce dernier fut moins puissant que le cri d'horreur qu'il poussa en voyant les yeux dilatés et affamés de Peter, Derek, Liam et Isaac sans compter Lydia.

Stiles fit un pas en arrière.

Deux pas.

Trois.

\- COURS ! Hurla Scott en se mettant entre son meilleur ami et les autres membres de sa meute.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Cours Forest ! (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en 'esste') !**

 **(1)** Oui, c'est la référence de la semaine. Oui elle est cheatée comme un Paladin lvl999 avec une garde magique mais je suis sûre que vous allez trouver! Vous êtes forts et braves! (Et vous avez parfaitement le droit de dire que cette référence c'est de l'abus total).

 **Félicitations spéciales à** Fansterek, chamonutella, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Liloulachaumoise pour leurs rimes en "ouète" ou "ouette" !

 **Révérences spéciales à** DrewSb, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Liloulachaumoise pour avoir trouvé LA référence ! À savoir "Il était un Petit Navire" oui, on fait dans le niveau maternelle ici.

 _Mon dieu je viens de voir une faute au chapitre 4 … En parlant d'être un portable sur vibreur ou un vibromasseur pour ce pauvre stiles prit se spasmes… « être enfoncé dans des moches »… En fait je voulais écrire poches… J'ai honte là… Je me sens mal dans mes baskets et mes slips kangourous (Non je déconne… Je ne mets jamais de baskets :3)_

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 10 !  
** _(Oh la vache à lait... 10?! Mais mais mais... Mon ode à la Sainte Cuillère va jamais tenir toute la fic XD) **  
**_

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. '3'  
_


	10. Tâtons du François !

Saluuuut! Contrairement aux chapitres précédents, on a ici que 25% d'humour… Parce que bah un lemon c'est pas non plus là pour que se pisse dessus de rire… Surtout que le lemon prend la moitié du chapitre '.' No stress pour celles et ceux que ça rebute, il y aura un récapitulatif dans le chapitre 11 ;D (par contre faites-y moi penser sinon je vais oublier alors que c'est vachement important :3)

Attendez… 11 ? OH BON SANG ! On en est au chap 10 ?! Déjà ?! Oh laaaa vaaaacheuh ! O.O j'avoue je ne pensais pas que cette fanfiction durerais aussi longtemps (oui, 10 chapitres c'est long pour moi) mais surtout que là, on en est qu'à la première partie… et dans ma tête j'ai aux moins deux actes importants… Ouaaah… Merci de suivre encore cette histoire déjantée ! Vous êtes géniaux ! T^T

J'ai -enfin- une bêta ! **Kamika-chan** ! Sauf que bon, comme j'étais -un poil- en retard, c'est la version non corrigée que vous avez là XD j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute U.U

 _Alors François c'est une blague en rapport direct avec « François le Français » voilà… Les Argent étant une famille française… Chris étant un mâle… Et tout… Allez quoi ! Suivez-moi dans mes délires ! J'me sens seule pour le coup T^T_

 **Warning :** LE-LE-LE-LEMON!

 **RàRA _(R_** _otation **à R** etardement **A** rriéré?... Ou **R** éponses **à R** eviews **A** nonymes? Comment savoir?)_ **:**

 **Dawanaka :** Salut! Ravie de te faire rire! ;D Bon je suis navrée mais ce chapitre est moins comique... Mais je remonterais la barre de rire au suivant ;D Oh et j'adore ta phrase donc je la remets ici! Parce que c'est du GÉNIE! U.U **Rest in peperoni Stiles never forgetti !**

 **La guest en or :** TEAM ROCKET! *^* hey! Mon cerveau ne se barre jamais! JA-MAIS! Sauf quand il va faire les courses... Mais c'est exceptionnel! XD quand Scott fixe Stiles c'est simple, Stiles a sa réflexion sur la drogue et les monstres alors qu'il venait de demander si ses pilules étaient une castration chimique. Chose que Scott avait demandé à Deaton. Et je sais pas mais quand meilleur.e pote répète ce que tu as dit sans le savoir mais moi quand ça arrive, j'ai toujours un moment de blanc en me demandant si j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu xD

 **Fin du RàRA.**

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,  
Triste soi cette inéluctable mandale  
Écrasée sur la joue de l'auteur de ces lignes  
Risquant son honneur en restant digne**

 **Bonne lecture! \o/  
**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1** **0 :** ** **…Tâtons du François !****

 **.**

 ** _[- COURS ! Hurla Scott en se mettant entre son meilleur ami et les autres membres de sa meute.]_**

Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Bien que l'idée de se faire prier soit plutôt amusante ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre pour une quelconque divinité. Ou alors il pouvait se la jouer Hermès **(1)** et tailler sa route. De toute façon s'il restait ce n'était pas des routes qu'il allait tailler… Et à vrai dire 50% de sa personne était ok pour ça. Et 50% ça comprenait son mini-lui bien installé dans son caleçon noir. Enfin là aussi 'bien installé' était un peu rapide en besogne vu qu'il commençait à pas mal être serré…

Bordel ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Les 50% restants ? Ce qu'ils voulaient ? Se barrer. Ce qu'ils contrôlaient ? À sa plus grande moitié de bonheur ses jambes !

C'est donc en laissant son meilleur ami aux côtés d'Allison et Chris Argent face à quatre loups garous dont deux de naissance, une banshee et une kitsune que Stiles s'enfuit en direction de la porte d'entrée de Derek. Qui faisait office de porte de sortie on ne le répète jamais assez ! C'est d'ailleurs étrange tiens, Derek avait une porte pour entrer chez lui, elle tenait certes plus d'un gros machin en métal très lourd et très crasseux mais c'était une porte ! Chose qu'il n'utilisait jamais quand il se tapait l'incruste dans la maison familiale des Stilinski, préférant largement la fenêtre du fils du shérif. Donc la question de se demander pourquoi Derek avait une porte d'entrée au lieu d'une fenêtre d'entrée était tout à fait légitime.

C'est juste le moment de s'interroger là-dessus qui l'était moins…

\- STILES DERRIÈRE TOI ! L'interpella l'alpha aux prises avec un Derek on ne peut plus transformé.

Le jeune Stilinski voyait Peter Hale lui aussi passablement transformé, fondre à pleine vitesse dans sa direction. Oui, le problème c'est que lui était justement dans sa direction (vu que c'était sa direction… Sinon ce ne serait pas logique). Et problème numéro deux, c'est que ni Allison, ni Chris ni Scott ne pouvait le sortir de là pour l'instant.

Isaac et Kira s'étaient quant à eux figés sur place totalement perdus. Ils semblaient tenter de combattre leurs instincts surnaturels, leur amour entrant en conflit avec leur besoin. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas des quatre autres qui étaient assez partant pour se farcir un steak de Stilinski tout frais. Enfin un steak… Le steak allait surtout passer à la casserole façon Marc Dorcel **(2)**.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent ?! S'écria Allison qui essayait de maitriser une Lydia échevelée.

\- Petit petit, pas de sortie pour toi… Ricana Peter en avalant la distance qui le séparait de l'hyperactif bien trop rapidement.

\- C'est Stiles All' ! Répondit Scott alors que Derek avait décidé de sortir ses crocs de soirée, les plus pointus et dangereux.

\- Pe-Peter j-je sais que l'uniforme de lycéenne c'était pas trop ton trip ok ? M-mais on peut s'arranger hein… J'ai pleins d'autres trucs en réserve comme euh… Euh…

\- Stiles ?! Mais pourquoi Diable cela serait-il la faute de Stilinski ?!

Chris esquivait avec intelligence les attaques brouillons du petit dernier, le jeune Dunbar qui n'en menait pas large, tout dans les muscles rien dans la stratégie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais du cosmonaute ? Continuait de proposer Stiles. C'est bien le cosmonaute ? Ou une banane géante ? Un lapin rose ? …. Dark Vador ? Tu aimes bien Dark Vador ? Non ? Tu pourrais être plus clair ? Peter ?... Peter ?

Rien n'empêchait le plus vieux loup-garou de s'approcher davantage à chaque secondes et plus l'espace entre eux diminuait moins Stiles avait envie de s'enfuir, à son plus grand damne évidemment.

\- Il les excite à coups de phéromones !

\- Bordeeeel Scott ! Fait quelque chose ! Hurla Stiles.

Ledit Scott commençait de faiblir. Ok, il était « le vrai alpha oh bordel c'est trop classe yen a pas eu depuis un siècle tu me signes un autographe ?! » mais pas non plus Super Wolfman. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait nom d'une pipe en bois Hawaïenne ! Et il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'était pas non plus Scott Cena **(3)** et qu'il avait lui aussi ses petites faiblesses. Et en l'occurrence, sa force brut étaient bien moins élevée que les autres loups-garous allez savoir pourquoi.

Sans rire ! Si quelqu'un l'interviewait pour lui demander comment c'était d'être un véritable Alpha la seule chose qu'il aurait à répondre c'était que ça attirait les connards profiteurs comme des mouches. Enfin pas des mouches. Les mouches n'étaient pas pour lui mais pour Stiles voyez ? C'était Stiles l'homme à mouches de cette histoire ! Lui il écopait 'juste' de tous les problèmes d'une petite ville soi-disant paisible ! Et surtout il résolvait les problèmes dans un but non lucratif pour le bonheur de gens qui ne savent même pas pour la plupart que Beacon Hills est un parc d'attraction du surnaturel !

\- Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! Tu vois pas que je suis un peu occupé là ?!

\- Rappelle-le ! C'est un de tes bêtas non ?!

\- Nan mais tu crois vraiment que je voudrais de Peter comme béta ?! PETER ?!

\- Ouais c'est pas faux… MAIS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE BORDEL DE COUILLE À MERDE SICILIENNE ! Il va me violer ! Ou JE vais le violer ! Je ne veux pas le violer ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça ! Il est trop vieux pour moi !

\- LA FERME ! Éructa Chris qui s'occupait de retenir Liam.

Et Liam était une vraie furie ! Alors entendre sieur Stiles se plaindre alors qu'ils risquaient tous de se faire déchiqueter ça allait bien 5 minutes mais il avait besoin de se concentrer un chouia pour réussir son coup.

\- Tu m'en vois vexé… Tu mérites une punition pour ça… susurra Peter.

\- Bon sang SCOTT ! C'EST _VRAIMENT_ UN SADIQUE ! SCOOOOOOOOOOTT ! I-IL VIENT DE DÈFAIRE SA CEINTURE ! OSKOUR !

\- McCall ! Tes oreilles ! Prévint Argent père par-dessus les hurlements de l'hyperactif.

Scott protégea ses tympans alors que le chasseur activait un dispositif à ultrasons sensé repousser les loup garous.

Sensé…

Là était tout le problème.

Vous savez ce que ça fait des phéromones d'incubes et de succubes allié avec des ultrasons ?

Eh bien Chris Argent non plus.

À vrai dire personne ne le savait.

Jusqu'à ce que Peter, Derek, Isaac et Liam s'évanouissent.

Stiles fit un mouvement sur le côté pour éviter Peter qui s'explosa la tête contre la porte en métal dans un résonnant « Bong » trahissant le vide dans sa boite crânienne. Tout du moins Stiles mentait en disant que la tête de Peter était vide mais ce son lui mettait le doute quand même…

Derek lui n'eut pas un meilleur sort qu'Isaac puisqu'ils s'écrasèrent au sol comme deux flans. Liam lui opta pour la technique prisée de la « tombée sur canapé » avec tout aussi peu de classe que les trois autres compères.

Allison qui s'occupait de maintenir Lydia eu un instant d'inattention. Juste un instant. Mais il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune rousse pour passer outres ses défenses et frapper. Les yeux dilatés, Lydia semblait avoir perdue la raison et vu le coup qu'elle venait de porter à sa meilleure amie, il y avait de très fortes chances que cela soit le cas. Allison avait pourtant donné l'impression de réussir à la détourner de ses instincts pour la contenir. Contre toutes attentes, la banshee se figea devant la chasseuse avant d'ouvrir sa bouche devant laquelle elle plaqua une main, choquée.

Ni Stiles ni Scott ne bougèrent dans l'expectative que Lydia se soit calmée, Chris lui se faisait violence pour ne pas accourir aux côtés de sa fille. Scott vit alors l'imperceptible spasme qu'eu la banshee. Elle essayait de refaire surface.

\- Sors Stiles… Haleta-t-elle difficilement. Je… Ne vais… Pas…

Elle se courba, souffrant visiblement le martyr.

\- Pouv… Tenir… Temps…

\- Chris ! Emmenez Stiles loin d'ici ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Deaton ! Allez voir Deaton !

Le chasseur vit voyager rapidement son regard entre sa fille au sol et Scott. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son enfant mais il doutait pouvoir rivaliser avec la Banshee.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit McCall, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être né.

Sur ses bonnes menaces, il rejoignit l'hyperactif au dos toujours collé à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier en tirant Stiles de sa torpeur pour l'emporter avec lui. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à pleine vitesse si bien qu'arrivé au premier étage, Stiles se prit le pied droit dans le pied gauche et tel une Kira, il tomba.

Chris n'eut pas la bonne idée de le lâcher, étant devant il n'avait pas vu arriver l'avalanche Stilesienne.

C'est dans un gloubiboulga vague de membres qu'ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, un direct pour le rez-de-chaussée. La tête du jeune homme tournait et il lui semblait voir des lapins avec la tronche de Derek sautiller autour de lui mais après avoir vigoureusement secoué sa tête, lapin-Derek **(4)** se mua en un Chris faisant la gueule. Juste sous lui. Parce qu'il lui était tombé dessus. Il eut un violent frisson qui le fit hoqueter de surprise en se rendant compte d'à quel point il était en contact avec le chasseur qui haussa un sourcil au son.

Stiles avait évité au maximum le contact avec le chasseur justement à cause de ce pressentiment plus que présent que s'il le faisait, il y allait y avoir quelques… Problèmes. Et il ne pensait pas avoir aussi raison qu'à cet instant.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux orage de Chris Argent et son cerveau s'arrêta tout simplement de fonctionner, emportant au loin sa raison pour laisser place à sa nature de créature se lovant dans la luxure. Il se pencha en direction du la bouche de l'homme sous lui, bien décider à l'emporter dans un baiser impérieux.

Avant de se faire jarter sans ménagement par un Chris Argent on ne peut plus choqué qui se hâta de se remettre sur pieds.

\- N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS STILINSKI !

Cela eu le mérite de le faire revenir sur Terre.

\- Désolé je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… C'était… Je… Enfin je voulais pas je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, sur le coup ça me semblait être une bonne idée mais je ne voulais pas non plus et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il fallait que je le fasse… Même si j'en avais pas envie hein ! Vous comprenez ? Enfin, faut que vous compreniez c'est que je n'ai pas eu envie de vous embrasser ! Enfin si mais… Enfin non ! Pas que vous ne soyez pas attirant ou quoique ce soit hein ! Au contraire ! Vous êtes vraiment bien pour votre âge et assez sexy ! Enfin pas sexy dans le sens où j'ai envie de vous embrasser et de faire des trucs avec vous mais dans un autre sens un petit peu quand même. Enfin je… Putain je m'emmêle les pinceaux…

Le chasseur soupira alors que Stiles se perdait dans des explications à n'en plus finir.

\- Oublions ça. Impossible de savoir combien de temps McCall pourras retenir la jeune Martin, autant nous dépêcher.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre on ne peut plus clair. Chris ne sous entendait pas que Scott ne pourrait pas battre Lydia, non. Mais même le meilleur des combattants avait ses faiblesses et la faiblesse de Scott c'était ses amis. Il ne leur ferait mal pour rien au monde et cela, Stiles ne le savait que trop bien. Et Lydia aussi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la Banshee réussisse à les rattraper.

Stiles suivit donc Chris. Même s'il ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cet appartement sordide, il ne pouvait faire autrement, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible et peut-être que cela calmerai les créatures surnaturelles.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture du chasseur qui démarra pour filer à pleine vitesse direction la clinique vétérinaire. Assis sur le siège passager, le jeune hyperactif avait peur pour son Scotty. Lydia était une banshee, ils ne savaient pas trop de quoi elle pouvait être capable dans cet état.

En parlant d'état, il toucha du bout de l'index la pointe de ses cornes. Évidemment, elles étaient toujours là… Le savoir faisait naître en lui de la peur mais le rassurait étrangement. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qui arriverait ensuite, terrifié à l'idée que son futur soit encore plus incertain qu'avant, quand il n'était encore qu'un humain. Mais cela le rassurait parce qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'être complet.

Il s'était toujours trouvé hors des normes, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu sa place où qu'il soit. Il ne correspondait à rien et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait _quelque chose_ en commun avec les autres. Avant il était l'humain qui n'avait pas sa place à cause de sa TDHA qui faisait que les autres personnes l'évitaient. Sauf Scott. Mais Scott était devenu un loup-garou. Alors Stiles l'avait suivi dans ce nouveau monde, plongeant sa chaire d'humain au milieu des requins qui ne souhaitaient que de se repaître de lui.

Un monde surnaturel où les humains qui ne sont pas des chasseurs voir des tueurs expérimentés sont en grand danger. Un monde où il devait être protégé. Un monde qui avait failli le tuer nombre de fois.

Mais il avait enfin sa place à part entière. Il était enfin quelque chose. Une créature surnaturelle.

Quand il avait été possédé par le Nogitsune, ce dernier lui avait souvent proposer qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. La proposition était tournée de telle manière qu'il aurait le droit d'user de son corps, le droit de rester avec ses amis mais qu'il devrait aussi accepter de se nourrir. Et Stiles avait été très tenté… La façon de présenter le pacte qu'avait le Nogitsune était alléchante. Il avait failli accepté quand il s'était rendu compte de ce que cela l'obligerais à faire souffrir des innocents. Il avait alors refusé l'offre. Et le Nogitsune avait fomenté ce plan vicieux dans le seul but de transpercer son meilleur ami avec un katana pour lui faire admettre que ses options étaient bien restreintes et qu'il perdrait la partie.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles avait maintenant des pouvoirs. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en servir mais il apprendrait. Et il pourra aider Scott et lui aussi protéger ceux qui lui sont cher. Il pourrait enfin faire mieux que le poireau en terre. Ouais ! Positive attitude ! Tout allais bien !

Il sera son poing en l'envoya en l'air. Dans l'air jusqu'à s'écraser contre le toit de la voiture de Chris Argent. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que s'il était devenu une créature surnaturelle, sa nouvelle nature n'impliquait pas la régénération accélérée. Il toucha son poing endolori, regrettant son geste de joie.

\- Aïe ! Putain en fait c'est nul d'être un succube… Et bordel ça fait mal c'te connerie !

\- Un succube ? Releva Chris Argent les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Ouais… Apparemment c'est ce que je suis… Mais bon… Deaton pensais que je n'avais aucun effet sur les créatures surnaturelles. Mais on dirait qu'il s'est bien gouré…

C'est là que Stiles se rendit compte que le moment où Cape-Man lui avait honteusement -comme le gros connard encapuchonné avide de destruction qu'il était- volé son héritage et l'instant ou les membres surnaturelles de la meute étaient devenus tout foufous coïncidaient parfaitement. Mais cela voulait dire quoi au juste ? Que le cadeau de sa mère annihilait une partie de ses pouvoirs ? Est-ce que c'était intentionnel ? Est-ce que sa mère savait que ce genre de chose allait lui arriver ? Comment ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi son père était-il donc aussi peu au courant des faits surnaturels qui avaient lieu dans la ville ?

\- Merde ! Tonna Chris en donnant un violent coup de volant.

Quelqu'un s'était mis en plein milieu de la route et pour l'éviter, la voiture quitta l'asphalte pour se diriger droit vers un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut pousser à cet endroit. Si tant est que les arbres pouvaient penser.

Plus peur que par réflexe, il attrapa la main de Chris Argent alors qu'il hurlait et tout devint noir.

 ** _…  
Eeeet… Voici le warning !_**

 ** _…_**

Il se retrouva dans sa si caractéristique chambre, toujours aussi caractéristiquement nu et leva la tête vers le plafond, s'adressant à ce dernier et plus particulièrement à son subconscient qu'il devinait derrière tout ça.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour faire une spéciale rêve cochon ?

Il vit ensuite la pièce changer doucement se brouillant par endroits. Les bougies disparurent pour laisser la place à des plafonnier qui diffusaient une lumière faiblarde. Le lit s'était évaporé. La pièce devint bien plus sombre et Stiles se fit la réflexion que tout cela commençait à prendre l'allure d'un sous-sol. Quand de nouveau éléments prirent placent, Stiles due se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas n'importe quel sous-sol mais un qu'il connaissait bien pour s »y être fait tabasser par Gérard.

\- Stiles ? S'étonna une voix dans son dos.

Stiles eu un frisson. Non… ça ne pouvait pas être… Si ? Il se tourna doucement, n'y croyant pas, croisant les doigts pour se tromper. Et tomba sur un Chris Argent qui le fixait, sourcils froncés, se demandant pourquoi diable l'hyperactif devait être nu.

\- Pourquoi diable est-tu nu ?

Tiens vous voyez ! En plus il avait des dons de voyances !

\- Bah à vrai dire… Vous êtes nus aussi… Fit remarquer Stiles un sourire narquois à l'appui en pointant du doigt la musculature fine du chasseur.

Il semblait assez frêle une fois les vêtements disparus mais c'était un leurre, chacun de ses muscles était parfaitement dessinés et parfaitement déstabilisants. Il vit la peau claire rosir alors qu'Argent prenait conscience qu'il était effectivement nu comme au jour de sa naissance… Les dizaines d'années en plus. Et même si le plus vieux était fier de son corps, il aurait largement préférer garder ses vêtements.

Stiles commençait à entrapercevoir l'arrivée d'un problème qui allaient rapidement leur tomber sur le coin de la tronche. Alors que Chris se couvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, le plus jeune sentait monter par vagues successives cet impérieuse envie de se dévoiler aux yeux d'un homme. Il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose que son corps qui se réveillait doucement, calmant comme il le pouvait ses ardeurs.

La question de Chris bien que très premier degrés sous entendait beaucoup pour Stiles, effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ici ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans la voiture ? Pourquoi il lui semblait maintenant qu'il y avait bien une bonne raison pour qu'ils soient là ?

Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous deux inconscient dans la voiture et que tout ceci n'était que… Attendez voir ? Inconscients ?

Le cerveau de Stiles se mit à carburer. Le peu de chose qu'il savait sur les succubes c'est que ces dernières -et ces derniers du coup-, en dehors de ce qu'il avait vu dans des mangas bien évidemment, s'attaquaient à des personnes endormies pour se repaitre de leur énergie vitale pendant que leur victime étaient endormies… Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir posé sa main sur celle de Chris ce qui voulait dire que…

\- On est dans votre tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est dans votre tête.

\- J'avais compris la première fois Stilinski.

\- Bah pourquoi vous me demandez de répéter alors ?

\- Je voulais surtout que tu me dises pourquoi tu pensais que l'on était dans ma tête. Et pourquoi pas la tienne d'ailleurs.

\- Parce que cet endroit ne me correspond pas. Et ça vaut pour la deuxième question aussi...

En disant cela, il se rapprocha du chasseur qui opéra un mouvement de recul. Il fallait dire que Stiles ne se cachait pas le moins du monde, il semblait totalement s'assumer en étant aussi découvert. Bien loin de la gêne que lui ressentait, le jeune homme balançait ses hanches droites dans des mouvements langoureux.

Stiles ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête, libidineuse, lui assurait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Elle lui soutenait que s'ils étaient là, c'était pour une bonne raison sans lui expliquer précisément en quoi c'en était une. Il trouvait ça très agréable de dominer le chasseur qui continuait de maintenir une distance de sécurité parfaitement inutile entre eux.

\- Vous savez pourquoi on est là ? Demanda-t-il la voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les contrôlent, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir et il n'était apparemment pas le seul puisque Chris Argent secoua la tête.

\- C'est votre fantasme.

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais aucun son n'en sorti. Parce que ce n'était pas faux. Pas faux du tout. Et c'est ce qui l'embêtait bien ! Parce que pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, Stiles arrivait parfaitement à deviner ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Le vôtre. Pas le miens. Tout ceci est pour vous.

Stiles arrêta de s'approcher de l'homme pour s'assoir sur la table centrale, table qui servait normalement aux chasseurs pour leurs réunions et pour fomenter des stratagèmes plus complexes les uns que les autres. Table où ils posaient leurs fusils, leurs flèches, leurs couteau et tout un tas d'autres armes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

\- Chris… Soupira le plus jeune en empoignant son sexe dur.

Sa raison ? Elle avait rejoint sa pudeur aux Bahamas pour siroter du jus de coco les doigts de pieds en éventail et des lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez. Ce n'était plus une question d'envie mais un besoin, Stiles avait besoin de faire ça, il avait impérieusement besoin de teinter la droiture de cet homme, de l'attirer dans ses filets. La chaleur dévorante qui le consumait dans ses rêves avait besoin d'être calmée et il n'avait que l'autre sous la main pour cela, seul il n'y arriverait pas.

Le plus vieux essayait de détourner le regard, cherchant un échappatoire mais il revenait invariablement à poser ses yeux sur ce corps bien plus jeune, bien trop jeune ! Il avait un an de moins que sa fille quand même ! C'était… Malsain… ?

Stiles grogna en remarquant que le dos d'Argent ne voulait pas quitter le mur et le rejoindre. Soit, si la montagne ne venait pas à lui, c'est lui qui allait venir à la montagne et il allait l'escalader comme il avait tant envie de le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Stilinski éloigne toi immédiatement !

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel, n'écoutant pas les ordres du plus vieux il fit un nouveau pas vers ce dernier.

\- Franchement, vu ce qu'on va faire, vous pourriez m'appeler Stiles vous croyez pas ?

\- Vu ce que… Mais on ne va rien faire du tout Stilinski ! Rien ! Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire ça à un gamin !

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, Chris Argent aurait voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais Stiles était un tel appel à la luxure qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, d'une part parce qu'il avait très envie de succomber à la proposition et d'autre part parce qu'il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser à une vitesse folle, le forçant à garder son dos à ce mur pour rester debout.

\- Un gamin ? J'ai 17 ans Chris mais il y a une chose que vous oubliez… Tout ça, c'est dans votre tête. Il n'y a rien de physique. Rien. Donc par extension, il n'y a en aucun cas quoique ce soit de mal à cela. Laissez-vous faire au lieu de vous défendre contre-vous-même. Oubliez qui je suis, fermez les yeux et visualisez la personne avec qui vous avez envie de réaliser tout ceci. Et utilisez-moi.

En disant cela Stiles s'était mis à genoux, s'assaillant sur ses chevilles devant Chris qui était totalement écrasé contre le mur ses deux mains couvrant obstinément ses parties intimes. C'était horrible pour lui de se sentir aussi faible et à la merci de quelqu'un… Mais en même temps, le chasseur avait l'impression qu'il était effectivement le seul fautif, le seul à être la cause de sa propre faiblesse.

Il avait été un chasseur des bien des années avant sa fille, il avait voulu la protéger de la vie sombre et angoissante qu'il avait eue. Son père, Gérard avait depuis son plus jeune âge retourné son cerveau pour en faire comme sa sœur Kate, un tueur dénué d'empathie. Il avait presque réussi d'ailleurs et Chris s'était toujours vu comme obéissant aux ordres, ne s'attardant pas à savoir si cela était bien ou mal. Pendant des années il a vécu en se confortant dans l'idée que tuer les loups-garous était légitime. Il a été témoins de la descente aux Enfers de sa sœur, de ses techniques immondes. Se promettant alors que s'il avait des enfants, il leur épargnerait tout cela leur offrant tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas pu recevoir.

Le temps avait poursuit son cours et il avait rencontré celle qui deviendrait plus tard sa femme. Elle était efficace, stratège et plaisait à Gérard. C'était le principal et puis, elle était une bonne équipière avec laquelle il s'entendait bien alors où était le problème ? Allison était née, elle avait grandi, devenant une belle jeune fille, victime de son devoir. Quand ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills, Chris n'aurait jamais pensé que tout tournerait de cette manière, que son étoile s'éprendrait d'un lycanthrope et que sa conviction de faire ce qui devait être fait serait ébranlée au point d'être détruite.

Il s'était rendu compte de beaucoup de choses. Pour sa défunte femme aussi merveilleuse et efficace soit-elle il n'avait ressenti qu'un attachement platonique et avec laquelle à l'occasion ils apaisaient quelques tensions. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux cette étincelle si caractéristique. Ils ne se complétaient pas, Chris n'avait jamais pu se reposer sur elle à quelque instant que cela soit. Elle le dirigeait et il suivait. Et quand elle avait disparu effectivement il s'était senti triste, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, elle était un des derniers repères qu'il avait.

Il a alors du endosser un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas, qui n'était définitivement pas pour lui, il devait prendre la tête des opération alors qu'il n'avait jamais été autre chose que quelqu'un obéissant.

\- Enlevez vos mains, exigea Stiles qui l'avait laissé se perdre dans ses pensées.

Les mains du chasseur tombèrent à ses côtes, ballantes comme s'il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour les tenir en place.

\- Biiien, le félicita le plus jeune avec un sourire en posant sa main sur son sexe, le caressant dans la longueur. Vous voyez ? N'est pas mieux quand vous vous laissez aller ?

Il grogna, les yeux clos alors que Stiles se pourléchait les lèvres. Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il avait à faire et autant quelques heures plus tôt une partie de lui aurait été contre autant à cet instant, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et certainement pas le chasseur qui se perdait entre ses doigts.

L'hyperactif n'était pas dupe, si l'autre s'abandonnait comme ça, il ne devait pas être innocent et ses pouvoirs perturbaient sans le moindre doute le sens moral d'Argent ainsi que sa combattivité et sa résistance de toutes évidences. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et pour appuyer ces pensées il le prit en bouche, arrachant un hoquet surpris au plus vieux qui s'écrasa au sol, ses jambes ne le maintenant plus.

Ses longs doigts fins découvraient la peau de ce qu'il pouvait désigner sans se tromper comme sa victime. Sa toute première victime. Il s'attarda à certains endroits, faisant naître quelques frissons sur son passage puis, sans se cacher de son objectif, il agrippa fermement les hanches de l'homme pour le faire glisser encore plus prêt de lui.

Chris voulut réagir mais alors qu'il allait parler un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Léchez, l'informa Stiles quittant un instant l'intérieur de ses jambes pour planter ses yeux brillants et dilatés dans les siens.

Le chasseur obtempéra, il se sentait comme s'il était sous drogue. Il savait très bien la sensation que c'était puisque son entrainement l'avait obligé à s'entrainer à connaitre et reconnaitre ce genre de produits. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien fumé ou ingéré ni injecté. Il était si bien qu'il commençait à en oublier jusqu'à l'identité du plus jeune, sa vision se brouillant alors que les bruits de succions augmentaient de volumes.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes Stiles récupéra sa main avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Chris, en profitant pour mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

\- Aidez-moi.

Sans se faire prier et complétement à l'ouest, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'information arrive au cerveau embrouillé de Chris qui se redressa un peu prenant le poignet de Stiles et l'accompagnant dans le dos du plus jeune. Il guida les doigts fins et humides jusqu'aux fesses de l'hyperactif. Sa paume sur le dos de sa main il inscrit une pression avec son index sur celui de Stiles qu'il devina s'enfoncer dans le plus jeune avant d'en ressortir et de lui faire faire la même chose avec son propre index.

Il ne sentait aucune résistance, comme si Stiles était totalement détendu sans qu'il n'y ai eu besoin de quelque préliminaire que ce soit. Et pourtant il préféra ajouter son majeur plutôt que de passer cette partie bien qu'apparemment inutile.

Stiles haletait contre lui son souffle chaud se perdant sur sa peau. Il appliquait quelques baisers sur le cou envahit de gains de beautés alors que ses doigts continuaient de chercher une boule de nerf bien précise. Quand il l'eu trouvé il sentit l'hyperactif se tendre avant de mordre dans son épaule pour y étouffer un cri de bonheur, ses hanches allant à la rencontre des doigts en lui, désireux de plus.

Stiles décida finalement que ce n'était définitivement pas assez et lui fit retirer ses doigts. Le jeune homme s'installa sur ses jambes se surélevant pour attraper l'érection du chasseur, la positionnant contre son entrée il opéra une lente descente sur le membre jusqu'à sa garde en grognant de plaisir à la sensation d'être rempli.

Il se souleva, dirigea l'ébat, imposant son rythme au plus vieux qui l'aidait dans ses mouvements tout en gardant les yeux clos. Stiles s'en rendit compte et sourit, après tout, c'est ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Et il espérait vraiment que c'était ce que faisait Chris. Parce que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'aurait jamais de suite, ce n'était pas un acte amoureux, loin de là. Stiles faisait juste en sorte de faire réaliser au chasseur ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Sans vouloir le comprendre, il entendit un prénom s'échapper de la bouche de Chris, comme un aveux coupable alors qu'ils atteignaient tout deux leur limite.

Alors qu'il se répandait entre eux dans un cri, Stiles assimila ce qu'était vraiment son pouvoir. Tout du moins ce qu'il impliquait. C'était une sorte d'échange, il prenait l'énergie de sa victime pour se restaurer et en échange il lui offrait le droit d'entrevoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme cupidon, lui il était payant. Mais pas non plus comme une prostituée… Il apportait une compensation à sa victime.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Tornade de phéromones ! (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en '-one') !**

 **(1)** Hermès est un dieu Grec qui va trèèèèès vite  
 **(2)** Pour rester dans le ton de cette publication, voici la référence du chapitre :3  
 **(3)** John Cena, catcheur célèbre. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs voir un magnifique (ironie) montage que j'ai posté sur mon facebook XD  
 **(4)** Oui c'est le même délire suspect que le (3) que vous pourrez aller admirer de tout votre soûl

 **Félicitations spéciales à** Daenerys2107 ; lesaccrosdelamerceri ; Baka Aden et Liloulachaumoise pour leurs rimes en "esste" !

 _Chronique des déboires Hauyniens :_

 _Ici, j'ai hurlé, je me suis arrachée les cheveux, j'ai pleuré et quand j'ai eu -enfin- fini, je me suis mise en PLS dans mon lit…  
C'est cool la PLS. Je devrais ouvrir une école je l'appellerais « __High PLS_ _School »_

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 11 !** _ **  
**_

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. '3'_


	11. Mayday ! Mayday ! Argent à terre !

ENFIN j'ai fini mes partiels ! Liberté ! Vacances ! Félicité éternelle blablabla ! :DD Donc voilà, je reviens, je reprends mon rythme de parution malgré quelques projets en cours (comme le Sterek Pack Fest m'voyez ?). Je suis désolée pour l'attente occasionnée toussa toussa mais je pense que vous comprenez bien que entre la fanfiction et mes études, je privilégie les crèmes fouettés (Les études quoi, parce que c'est bon, mais c'est lourd).

Du coup ben je poste un jour en avance dans mon planning de retardataire parce que ben voilà, c'est cadeau :B

Pas de warning particulier ;D

 **RàRA :** ( _ **R** ecommandation **à** **R** ester **A** llongé (de préférence en position fœtale)?... Ou **R** éponses **à R** eviews **A** nonymes? Comment savoir?) **:**_

 **La guest en or :** Le problème de Chris et de sa prochaine tentative de relation amoureuse arrive dans les prochains chapitres. Ou les bonus. Ou dans un chapitre bonus en plein milieu de la fanfic. Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire mais on saura xD  
 **SPOILER DU FILM CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR (oui je pense à vous, petits lecteurs anonymes ou non qui ne sont pas allés voir ce film)** Alors comme dirait Deadpool, moi je suis Team Hello Kitty. Plus sérieusement, les deux camps ont des bons arguments, mais je suis navrée, tu ne peux pas obliger des super-héros à se soumettre à une tutelle qui n'a dans sa composition aucun super-héros, c'est comme demander à des chalutiers de chapoter une multinationale en cosmétique. Je pense qu'il faut adoucir les règles auxquelles accepte de se plier Iron-Man (parce qu'on sait tous à quel point les décisions publiques ça met trois plombes (faut mettre d'accord tous les pays aussi… Et c'est très long) (Et vu la fin du film… Voilà quoi, même Stark il capte que ben ça va pas fonctionner, limite ça devient une taupe dans le système publique xD)

 **Fin du RàRA.**

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,  
Triste soi cette inéluctable mandale  
Écrasée sur la joue de l'auteur de ces lignes  
Risquant son honneur en restant digne**  
 **Échevelée après une sempiternelle nuit blanche  
**

 **Bonne lecture! \o/  
**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre** **11** **:** **Mayd** **ay ! Mayday ! Argent à terre !**

 **.**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux grinçant sous la douleur. Fallait dire qu'un accident de voiture ça ne faisait jamais du bien. Sauf si on était un grand pratiquant du masochisme. Et Stiles n'était évidemment pas de ce genre-là. Tout du moins s'il l'était, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il se renseigne tient… Il y avait peut-être des brochures à caractère informatif au lycée… Il irait vérifier un de ces quatre.

En attendant de s'instruire sur le masochisme, il essaya de se repérer mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à assimiler c'est que sa tête ainsi que l'entièreté de son corps le faisaient souffrir. Impossible de savoir quelle partie lui faisait le plus mal ou si une minuscule parcelle avait été épargnée. C'était comme si chacun de ses os avait été brisé à plusieurs endroits. Puis que quelqu'un avait essayé de faire tenir le tout à coup de Patafix et sparadrap. Sauf que bon, la Patafix et le sparadrap… Pour tenir un squelette, ce n'est pas le must.

Oui il savait que ce n'était pas génial-génial parce qu'il avait déjà essayé de faire tenir un squelette avec ces deux moyens adhésifs. Carlos, squelette de l'école primaire de Beacon Hills s'en souvenait aussi… Pour le coup c'était de la faute de Scott qui était rentré dans ce pauvre Carlos. Même si l'élément déclencheur de cette poussée n'était autre que lui-même, Stiles Emmerdeur-Émérite Stilinski

Il réussit après quelques minutes dans le vague à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été éjecté de la voiture. Toujours sur son siège. La ceinture l'aillant étonnement maintenu en place. Les airbags ne s'étaient pas activés… Du coup, il avait vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas passer à travers le pare-brise. Comme quoi, mettre sa ceinture de sécurité c'était cool ! Et oui c'était un message contre l'insécurité routière… Bref, il remarqua qu'un peu de fumée s'échappait du capot défoncé.

Il se demanda comment allait Chris avant de devenir pivoine. Bon sang ils avaient… Couché métaphoriquement ensemble… Mais couché quand même… C'était pas rien ! Et pourtant d'une certaine façon, il se sentait apaisé. Non pas repus mais satisfait pour un temps qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir. Il n'avait plus ce sentiment persistant qu'il allait sauter sur la prochaine personne qui oserait s'approcher de lui.

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait un problème. Évidemment qu'il y avait toujours un problème. Que serait la vie si elle n'avait pas son lot d'emmerdes quotidiennes ? Bon pour Stiles, les membres de la meute McCall étaient des abonnés à la formule Extra-Chienlit avec Bonus Arrachage de Cheveux. Mais bon, ils faisaient avec.

Mais là, là ça n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas normal que le torse de Chris ne se soulève pas pour prouver qu'il emplissait ses poumons d'air pour prouver qu'il respirait.

Stiles se fit la réflexion que justement s'il ne prouvait pas qu'il respire c'est qu'il y avait quand même des chances pour qu'il ne respire plus.

Argent était peut-être un vampire n'ayant pas fait son coming out ? Oui, il fallait envisager ce genre de possibilités. Après tout, Chris chassait du loup-garou et d'après ce qu'il en savait sur les vampires, les deux espèces surnaturelles ne se piffraient pas des masses.

Ou alors…

\- MERDE ! s'exclama Stiles. Chris !

Le chasseur ne répondit pas. Ce qui était logique en soit compte-tenu qu'il ne respirait plus et qu'il n'était pas un vampire ou un zombi ou tout autre chose morte mais vivante quand même. Parce qu'une petite voix dans la tête de Stiles lui assurait qu'il était quand même plutôt vivant le Chris… Et que s'il avait été une créature surnaturelle, il aurait essayé de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui… Enfin c'était déjà fait -métaphoriquement on ne le répète jamais assez- mais l'hyperactif doutait que si Peter ou Derek l'avait attrapé, il se serait passé la même chose…

Si Stiles avait été confronté à un être surnaturel, soyez certains qu'il lui aurait mis la mandale du siècle. Peut-être même juste pour le bonheur de se déboiter le poignet -retour de la théorie sur son penchant pour le masochisme-. Mais il s'agissait là d'un humain. D'un chasseur humain. Alors il préférait éviter de le frapper. Surtout que les chasseurs étaient craints des créatures surnaturelles dooonc bon, il y avait mieux comme méthode pour survivre.

En parlant de survie… Chris Argent ne respirait toujours pas ! L'hyperactif commença à paniquer et vérifia le pouls du plus vieux… qui était inexistant… Génial ! Il avait tué Chris Argent !

\- Bravo Stiles ! Félicitation tu es vraiment un boulet ! Allison va me tuer ! Mais pourquoi il faut que je me nourrisse d'énergie vitale hein ?!

Il eut alors un éclair de génie. Le genre d'éclair de génie qui vous bousille un hémisphère tellement ça peut paraître logique mais que comme un idiot vous avez oubliez cette possibilité.

Il posa avec détermination ses mains sur l'avant-bras de Chris Argent et se concentra.

Un ange passa.

Un deuxième le suivit.

Puis toute une ribambelle d'angelots passa par ici. Certainement la famille du premier… Ils trainaient avec eux des planches de surfs et des gros sacs de voyage dorés. Ils devaient venir en vacances à Beacon Hills, lieu de villégiature de centaines de créatures surnaturelles depuis de nombreuses années. Et plus Stiles voyait des anges passer et plus il se traitait de crétin.

\- Mais comment ça marche ?!

Il se dit qu'il aurait pu checker sur internet comme ça, l'air de rien mais il était un grand garçon et doutait qu'il existe des tutos « COMMENT RENDRE SON ÉNERGIE VITALE A UN ÊTRE HUMAIN QUAND ON EST UN SUCCUBE EN 3 ÉTAPES ULTRA SIMPLE » déjà parce que c'était un nom à rallonge et que si ça existait il aurait été au courant ! Tiens il pourrait en faire un s'il réussissait…

Mais bon pour le moment il était juste en pleine galère.

S'il ne ramenait pas Argent père, Allison allait l'émasculer puis l'étouffer avec ses testicules… Ouais ou juste faire de lui un gruyère géant. Stiles Stilinski fromage troué depuis 1874 ça sonnait plutôt classe quand même mine de rien…

Mais bon, il n'avait pas non plus envie de devenir un produit laitier, il se sentait bien en morceau de viande… Il se rappela qu'il pouvait aussi demander de l'aide à Deaton, se frappa parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt et se mit à chercher son portable. Une fois le précieux appareil trouvé il le leva en l'air avec fierté avant de chercher le numéro du vétérinaire.

Il colla l'écran à son oreille, pressé que le druide réponde.

\- Allez Deaton ! Répondez ! J'ai besoin de vous là ! C'est pas le moment de faire le véto occupé ! Alleeeez !

Le vétérinaire décrocha enfin.

\- Allo ?

\- Deaton ! s'exclama Stiles, heureux d'entendre la voix du druide. J'ai un problème ! Comment un succube rend son énergie vitale à un être humain ?!

Il pouvait presque voir les sourcils de Deaton se froncer. Même s'il visualisait plus ceux de Derek, fallait dire qu'entre les deux, c'était Derek qui fronçait le plus les sourcils donc c'était logique qu'il devienne un tel référentiel.

\- Pourqu-

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Enfin si mais non ! Juste, répondez !

\- Il faut que tu poses une main sur le cœur de ta victime et ton autre main doit se poser sur ton propre cœur. Ensuite concentre-toi à visualiser un lien se formant entre vous et quand tu sens que le lien est formé, imagine que tu transfère ce que tu as pris à cette personne.

\- Et c'est tout ? S'étonna Stiles quand à l'apparente simplicité de la chose alors qu'il entamait le protocole.

\- Oui, normalement ça devrait fonctionner.

\- Normalement ? Vous savez que c'est pas du tout rassurant formulé comme ça ?!

\- Ton cas est quand même assez spécial.

Sans prendre en compte la dernière phrase du vétérinaire et pour se concentrer au maximum Stiles raccrocha. Il essaya de se vider la tête de tout ce qui pourrait le perturber. Oui, se vider la tête quand on est hyperactif c'est vachement compliqué, surtout qu'avec les troubles de l'attention, c'était l'opportunité rêvée pour penser à des trucs qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. Comme de savoir s'il avait bien rangé sa trousse en s'enfuyant du cours d'Harris plus tôt dans la journée, ou même savoir ce qu'il allait manger le soir même. Est-ce qu'il avait bien respecté le laçage de ses lacets en passant le lacet de droite sous le lacet de gauche et pas au-dessus ?

Il se frappa.

\- Merde Stiles, fait un effort ! Allé !

Il appuyait sur le torse du chasseur avec force, il voulait tellement que ça marche. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Chris, pas après lui avoir donné un moyen d'être heureux. Il ne voulait pas que ses pouvoirs engendrent la moindre tristesse. Il n'était pas prêt à revivre de telles horreurs. À quoi bon offrir une chance d'avenir meilleur si c'était pour le briser juste après ? Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens !

Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à rendre ce qu'il avait pris, comme s'il était bloqué.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, les yeux clos, il essayait de visualiser le lien entre lui et Chris.

Puis, sans préavis, sans alerte, sans que rien ne l'y prépare, il sentit une intense douleur dans ses doigts, comme si de minuscules bouches aux dents pointues en grignotaient la chaire, cherchant une sortie. Loin de retirer ses mains de leurs emplacements, il les appuya davantage, comme si c'était possible retenant une plainte quand la douleur remonta son bras et se propagea à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, perforant son cœur de toutes parts.

Plus les secondes défilaient et plus il sentait ses forces êtres drainées en direction de Chris au travers de sa propre chair, comme des émeutes écrasant tout sur le passage. Sa tête commençait de tourner à mesure que la souffrance grandissait et il finit par rompre le lien tant la sensation était insoutenable.

Le souffle court il avisa le corps de Chris avec appréhension. Il reconnut le soulèvement caractéristique provoqué par des poumons se remplissant d'airs et il put de nouveau respirer.

\- Ça a marché ! Oh putain de bordel de Dieu de merde ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir un castra ! Et j'aurais pas pu continuer de chanter « Promenons-nous dans la réserve des Hale » **(1)** … Enfin Derek aurait eu une voix de fillette… enfin c'est pas comme si je lui faisais pas déjà une voix de fillette… D'ailleurs les castra ont pas la voix aigu parce qu'ils n'ont pas mué plutôt ?... Bref, faudrait que je prévienne Sc- Oh merde Scott ! Il doit toujours être en train de retenir Lydia ! Enfin peut-être pas vu que je suis loin et que j'ai pas l'impression d'émettre de phéromones…

Peut-être que c'était ça le meilleur des médicaments au final ? Une petite baise métaphorique juste après un accident… Ouais enfin au choix il préférait prendre les préparations du druide…

Après une vague réflexions, il décida qu'appeler Scott était la meilleure chose à faire, au moins pour rassurer ce dernier. Et pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien aussi.

Il entendit quelqu'un décrocher mais son téléphone lui fut retiré par une main qui était passé par la vitre ouverte de la portière.

\- Hé dit-donc enfoiré tu me rends ce put-

Il tomba nez-à-cape avec le méchant de cette histoire. Oui parce que son visage étant légèrement caché, c'était assez dur de déterminer s'il tombait exactement nez-à-nez avec. Surtout que Stiles ne savait même pas si son vis-à-vis avait un nez…

\- Euuuuh…

Stiles ne savait par où commencer. Il pouvait insulter le connard encapuchonné, il pouvait le menacer, il pouvait même lui cracher à la figure mais ça n'aiderait personne ici. Tout du moins pas lui, ni Argent père.

\- Pourriez-vous me rendre mon téléphone s'il vous plait ?

Oui, c'était une méthode comme une autre. Et Cape-man aurait pu lui rendre avec un « Bien évidemment jeune homme » mais non. Non au lieu de faire -enfin- une bonne action, Cape-man préféra écraser entre ses doigts squelettiques le précieux engin. Stiles regardait, les yeux écarquillés, son portable, en miettes, tomber morceaux par morceaux au sol. Il fit voyager son visage de la main à l'intérieur obscur de la capuche rabattue de Cape-man, n'y croyant pas.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

C'était en soi en question assez conne. Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi demander au méchant pourquoi il faisait telle ou telle chose ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Et vous savez pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Parce que la raison du méchant était souvent :

\- Parce que je veux tous vous détruire.

Et régner sur le monde aussi, de temps à autres. Mais non, Cape-man voulait juste leur faire du mal à eux, qui n'avaient -justement- rien fait de mal… Ils avaient simplement sauvés à plusieurs reprises Beacon Hills des forces maléfiques quoi… Bon du coup vu que Cape-man semblait être vachement du côté obscur ça justifiait un tantinet ses agissements.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?!

Vraiment, Stiles avait le don de poser des questions idiotes et clichés. Oui, cliché. Ne dites pas que ce n'est pas cliché, vous savez que ça l'est. Et penser qu'un cliché n'est pas un cliché est aussi un cliché. Donc qu'est ce qui n'est pas cliché ? Parce qu'essayer à tout prix de ne pas être cliché est en soit une forme de cliché. Où s'arrêtait donc le cliché ? La réponse : Jamais le cliché ne s'arrêtera.

\- Vous avez détruit ma vie.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais vous êtes qui ?!

C'était la question à un million qui était la moins cliché de toutes ses questions. Même si, comme les autres, elle avait son pourcentage de tendance clichétienne, évidemment.

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru dire ça mais Cape-Man semblait embêté. Oui c'était assez spécial à reconnaître compte-tenu que Cape-Man était comme son nom l'indique, sous une cape. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Stiles de remarquer le léger raidissement.

\- Cape-man.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'enfuit. Tel un canard ninja en cosplay d'Assassin's Creed il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Stiles resta un instant sans que la moindre pensée ne traverse son esprit. Cape-Man avait lui aussi adopté le surnom ? C'était quoi son problème ? Il était imaginairement et artistiquement atrophié ou il avait juste la flemme de trouver mieux ? Parce que bon, c'est vrai que Cape-Man c'était cool comme surnom, Stiles ne pouvait le nier. D'autant plus que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé. Mais quand même, il aurait pensé que leur ennemi avait un tant soit peu de fierté, au moins assez pour chercher tout seul un nom de scène… Ou même se faire appeler « Jean-Eude » **(2)** … C'était quand même plus valorisant que d'accepter le surnom trouvé par l'ennemi…

Sauf s'il ne s'attendait pas à être nommé auquel cas en plus de ne pas être inspiré, ce méchant était royalement con… Fallait dire que déjà son objectif ne respirait pas des masses le renouvellement et la prise de risque alors bon, on pouvait lui pardonner son évidente absence de suite dans les idées.

Il entendit le bruissement de tissus en mouvement et avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire « Petite escalope volant au-dessus des prés » une main serra son épaule pour le faire basculer brusquement en arrière. L'arrière de sa tête rencontra avec vitesse le frein à main de la voiture.

\- Toi ! Espèce de sale-

Argent.

Argent n'était pas content.

Genre vraiment pas du tout.

Du tout du tout.

Il avait les yeux qui lançaient des missiles à tête chercheuse. Et des canards. Le plus dangereux évidemment, c'était les canards. Vicieux ces bestioles.

Un poing fut levé en l'air. Mais il n'était pas là pour signifier une victoire. Non, il était là pour manifester la détermination de Chris à exploser la tête de Stiles dans les règles de l'art de l'explosage de tête de Stiles. Art qui incluait l'écrasage sur volant et sur mur, le remodelage du visage via La Grosse Bertha **(3)** , la nouvelle batte de baseball de Stiles, le lynchage dans un sous-sol froid et humide sentant les vielles chaussettes et la descendance malchanceuse. Et enfin, la fameuse et très prisée « mandale dans la tronche », un classique.

\- Hé ! Me frappez pas ! Je vous ai sauvé la mise ! Se défendit Stiles en se redressant.

Cela valut au moins un petit sursis à Stiles. Chris le scrutait avec de grands yeux à la recherche d'une trace indiquant un second degré. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Parce qu'effectivement, Stiles était tout à fait sérieux. Il ne blaguait pas. Il avait souffert le martyr pour sauver le chasseur bien que ce dernier ne puisse pas s'en souvenir compte-tenu qu'il était quasiment mort…

\- Sauvé la mise ?! Sauvé la mise ?! Stilinski ! C'était un viol !

Et voilà ! Tout de suite on faisait des amalgames ! Comme si c'était de sa faute à lui s'il était un démon de la luxure ! Il s'était levé comme ça ! Point final.

\- Ah non je vous arrête tout de suite ! C'était pas un viol ! C'était votre fantasme ! À vous tout seul ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis d'abord il y a rien eu de physique !

Et c'était vrai, tout s'était passé dans la tête de Chris juste pour l'occasion. Et quelle occasion ! Franchement, et même si comme avant 50% de Stiles se disait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais recommencer, il y avait quand même 50 autres pourcents qui était ok pour remettre ça. Et ceux, un peu partout.

\- On a quand même couché ensem-

\- Métaphoriquement ! Le coupa Stiles qui tenait tout de même à rétablir un semblant de vérité dans ce monde mensonger. On a couché métaphoriquement ensemble ! Comme si vous alliez vous plaindre tiens ! Osez me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé !

Provocation, de la pure et simple provocation. Des fois Stiles se demandait comment il avait réussi à survivre aussi longtemps. Bien que la réponse -Scott- s'impose d'elle-même, c'était quand même surprenant que personne n'ai eu l'idée de le tuer dans son sommeil. M'enfin entre un méchant en manque d'inspiration et des gentils qui essayaient d'être le moins méchants possible -mention spéciale pour Peter qui est de par le fait d'être fidèle à lui-même, n'était ni gentil, ni méchant-.

\- Aucune chance que j'ai aimé ça.

Si Stiles était entouré de loups-garous l'empêchant de mentir, il n'était pas non plus à plaindre quant à ses capacités d'analyses. Bien que la plupart du temps, il pensait à tellement de choses que le reste passait totalement à la trappe.

\- Et en plus vous mentez ! Bah bravo ! Bien le chasseur ! Vous êtes d'un honnête tiens ! Soyez francs au moins sur le fait que vous êtes content de savoir qui vous aimez vraiment !

\- …

\- Ah ! Le silence est le plus grand des aveux !

Quand on vous disait que Stiles n'avait aucun esprit de conservation. Et Chris était en train de se dire la même chose. Ça et qu'il avait très envie de tuer ce gosse pour enterrer cet honteux secret. Bon sang mais comment il allait faire avec ce qu'il savait maintenant ? Comment retrouver une vie normale -dans l'idée de normalité de vie que pouvait avoir un chasseur évidemment- en ayant connaissance de la personne avec qui il avait des chances d'être heureux ?

\- Stilinski si tu ne te tais pas, je te tue.

Parce que soyons clairs, la vie de chasseur, ce n'était pas d'aller cueillir des champignons avec un panier en osier et un fusil à pompe au cas où une biche passerait dans le coin. Non, c'était bien plus dangereux et mortel. Et y avait des loups-garous. Et c'est dangereux mine de rien un loup-garou. À Beacon Hills on se dit « Ok ça va ils sont zen et pacifiques les loupiots » mais dans d'autres contrées, la réalité était bien différente. Alors comme imaginer une seule seconde embarquer quelqu'un d'autre dans cette aventure périlleuse ?

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas tuer la personne qui vous a sauvé de la mort ?!

\- Non, je vais tuer la personne qui a tenté de me tuer.

Il fallut quelques instants à Stiles pour comprendre que Chris parlait de lui. Parce que bon, ce n'était non plus de sa faute si c'était dans sa nature…

\- C'était un accident ! Comment vouliez-vous que je me doute que j'allais vous aspirer de l'énergie vitale ?!

« Ce n'est pas comme si Deaton m'avait prévenu » pensa Stiles.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas ça ? L'interrogea Chris clairement dubitatif.

\- Bah si mais je me doutais pas que c'était comme ça qu'on faisait moi… C'est tout nouveau aussi… Si j'avais pu contrôler mes pouvoirs on en serait pas là ok. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et on ne pourra rien y changer. Alors autant se concentrer sur le positif. Moi j'émets plus de phéromones et vous, vous avez les cartes en main pour une vie meilleure. Tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Chris ne trouva rien à redire. Effectivement, autant se focaliser sur les bonnes choses et oublier définitivement cette coucherie métaphorique. Ils étaient tous les deux victimes consentantes de ce qui s'était déroulé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, sentant le mal de tête poindre. Mais à la place de l'habituel vide qu'il réussissait à obtenir quand il se vidait le cerveau, une image s'imposa. L'image de la personne qui était « parfaite pour lui »…

Bordel que ça devenait compliqué de vivre à Beacon Hills…

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? VIVE BEACON HILLS (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en '-ilce') !**

 **(1)** De quelle comptine est inspiré cette référence ? :3 (eaaaasy u.u)  
 **(2)** Mes excuses pour tous les Jean-Eude  
 **(3)** Référence à la première Guerre Mondiale mais qu'est-ce que/qui c'était la Grosse Bertha ? :B

 **Félicitations spéciales à** Liloulachaumoise pour leurs rimes en "-one" !

 _Je me demandais, je pense parler de Cape-Man dans le prochain chap' ça vous dit ? Pas tout le chapitre, mais juste un tout petit bout, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus.  
Oh d'ailleurs quelqu'un a la moindre idée sur son identité ? Parce que c'est un personnage que nous connaissons.  
Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. :DD  
_

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 12 !** _ **  
**_

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. '3'_


	12. God Save The Stiles

Yo ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus en fait donc, merci ! Avec ce chapitre nous allons terminer une partie importante puisque vous l'aviez compris, la problématique actuelle c'était de savoir à peu-près ce que Stiles était et quels étaient les tenant et les aboutissants de son pouvoirs.

La prochaine partie étant de savoir qui est Cape-Man. Eh oui, savoir qui est le méchant -méchant… Kuhuhuhu- de cette histoire ! Quelqu'un m'a déjà proposé Matt et même Danny mais non ! Ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre ! D'ailleurs le premier qui trouve pourra me commander un OS sur le thème qu'il veut ! Avec le couple qu'il veut ! N'IMPORTE QUEL COUPLE ! Même un OC. Même vous-même. Ou même pas un couple. Ou un trio. Ou un quatuor. Bon pas au-dessus sinon ça va devenir vraiment compliqué '-'

Bref ! Faite marcher votre matière grise ! (Surtout vous, les bacheliers à qui je souhaite bien du courage pour réussir ! Vous verrez, après le Bac c'est tellement mieux ! Ne stressez pas trop ça sert à rien, si vous le ratez, vous le repasserez, ya aucune honte et vous pourrez même vous constituer un meilleur dossier pour ceux qui veulent des établissements sélectifs en post-bac)

Alors je pense que j'aurais pu le dire avant maiiiiis... Ya beaucoup de vulgarités '-'... Beaucoup...

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,  
Triste soi cette inéluctable mandale  
Écrasée sur la joue de l'auteur de ces lignes  
Risquant son honneur en restant digne  
Échevelée après une sempiternelle nuit blanche  
Kraken au port altier sans que jamais il ne flanche.**

 **Bonne lecture! \o/  
**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 12** **:** ** **God Save The Stiles  
****

 **.**

Cape-Man se téléporta dans son petit chez lui. Qui n'était pas chez lui mais plus son habitat par déformation professionnelle. Il s'écroula sur le canapé défoncé qui trainait là.

Il avait pitié de ce canapé qui était dans un sale état. Autant que lui voir bien plus.

Cape-Man retira sa capuche, puis la totalité de son habit.

Il sentit l'air frais le caresser dans sa nudité et soupira.

Oui, il n'avait que cette cape pour le couvrir.

Non il n'était pas un pervers !

Après un temps qui lui sembla trop court il se releva pour récupérer le pendentif de Stilinski fils.

Il le fit tourner devant sa face.

La pierre était superbe et il espérait vraiment qu'en la retirant à ce sale gosse, ça allait les mettre dans une merde monstre.

Il avait même prié secrètement pour que tout ça finisse en viol généralisé dans l'appartement de ce Ô combien haï Derek Hale.

Mais bon, ils avaient réussi à éviter ce tableau superbe.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception en retrouvant ce petit enfoiré de Stilinski toujours en vie.

Cette crevure avait osé lui demander son objectif final ! Était-il SI aveugle ?!

QUI ne voudrait pas le détruire ?! Lui ?! Ce petit briseur de vie !

Et quand il lui avait demandé qui il était ! Alors là ça avait été le pompon !

Comme s'il allait lui dire !

Il connaissait la curiosité maladive de Stilinski, peut-être que de chercher qui il était vraiment ferait imploser son petit cerveau de rongeur exécrable.

Il se mit à rire. Mais pas le rire de Heidi la petite fille des montagnes, non, ce serait trop mignon.

Non il faisait le genre de rire que faisaient les méchants !

Les vrais ! Les bons !

Et bien qu'il s'étouffa en cours de route, cela n'altéra pas sa satisfaction.

Il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir offert l'opportunité de se venger de toutes les brimades qu'il avait subies par le passé.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Seulement quelques minutes après l'altercation avec Chris Argent qui avait fini par sortir se dégourdir les pattes, l'alpha avait réussi à retrouver les deux compères grâce à leur odeur.

\- Stiles !

Vous vous doutez que Scott n'allait pas sauter dans les bras de Chris, surtout que Chris ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Le pauvre était déjà bien assez traumatisé par les dernières trente minutes comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Scott ! Oh Scott qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te voir ! S'exclama l'hyperactif.

\- Moi aussi mec mais… Comment ça se fait que votre voiture soit encastrée dans un arbre ?

\- Quelqu'un nous a coupé la route et pour l'éviter Argent a donné un méga coup de volant et du coup on est sorti de la route et… Euh… Tu peux m'aider à sortir de là ?

Oui parce que si Chris était sorti, Stiles lui était bien trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Le contrecoup de sa capacité de soin apparemment. Scott The Best Alpha extirpa son meilleur ami de la voiture du chasseur et blanchit quand la brise fit s'écraser sur sa muqueuse nasale l'odeur de Stiles. Ce dernier avait oublié une chose, une chose très importante, c'est que ses amis étaient des sniffeurs de première catégorie.

Ni une ni deux, le loup-garou vira au rouge, enfin ses yeux, le reste devint surtout plus poilu. En mode forêt vierge, le lycanthrope fondit sur Christopher Argent qui n'avait rien demandé. Non, parce que lui, mine de rien, il se sentait bien avec ses 806 cheveux gris au vent.

Et oui, à son âge, on finissait même par compter le nombre de cheveux qui nous restait avant la phase boule de billard lustrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Hurla un McCall passablement énervé crocs et dents pointus sorties en empoignant le col du chasseur pour potentiellement lui ouvrir la jugulaire.

\- Scott ! L'interpella Stiles dont les jambes peinaient à le soutenir.

\- Ce que je lui ai fait ?! Mais c'est la meilleure de la journée !

Il s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la portière mais penchait dangereusement vers le sol. Et pas le sol côté voiture avec le siège passager, noooon ce serait trop facile ! C'était le sol côté gros caillou pas rassurant, celui qui devait faire bien mal si on s'écrasait dessus comme Stiles risquait de le faire si une bonne âme ne daignait pas lui venir en aide.

Mais son Scotty était bien trop en colère pour se rendre compte de sa détresse. Ce qui était rare vu que Scott était le genre de personne à être d'un calme olympien. Personne ne devrait énerver quelqu'un d'aussi coulant et gentil que McCall fils, car c'était au risque de beaucoup souffrir et ce, pour un looooooong moment. Ceci dit, Stiles ne lui en voulait pas, c'était vraiment touchant que son frère s'inquiète de ce qui lui était arrivé mais actuellement, Stiles préférerait qu'il se préoccupe de ce qui allait lui arriver. La nuance était importante. Vu son état, l'ancien humain doutait que se manger cette anguleuse roche aurait un quelconque bénéfice pour sa personne si ce n'est une petite vidange sanguine.

\- Répondez !

Scott continuait son interrogatoire musclé tandis que la situation devenait critique, vraiment, tout était contre Stiles, la portière, la gravité et même son propre poids qui le tiraient toujours plus proche de la chute peut-être pas fatale certes mais dangereuse sans aucuns doutes.

\- Scoooooooott !

Mais qui était l'abruti qui avait créé les cailloux pointus ?! Peut-être qu'un lutin nécessiteux adepte de masochisme, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa vie loin de son pays natal, s'était pris d'amour pour les objets contondants et était tombé sous l'extase de la roche dure qu'il souhaita être plus tranchante pour satisfaire ses déviances.

 _« Mon doux caillou… Roi de la Roche… Que j'aimeuh ta pointureuh !  
Quand par les eaux… Bois et marais… Sont défaussés… De leurs sols verts…  
Mon doux caillou… Roi de la Roche… Tu dresseuh ta pierre dureuh ! » _**(1)**

Il disait adieu à sa famille, ses amis, son poisson rouge nommé René qu'il n'avait jamais eu et sa collection de chaussettes à rayures blanches et vertes de Serpentard. C'était la fin, la gravité avait gagné et le faisait plonger droit vers le sol. Mais contre toutes attentes, quelqu'un le retint in extremis. Son prince pour qui il serait la princesse, celui ou celle pour qui il ferait des petits-plats trop mignons roses bonbons. Mais bon, vu les bras musclés qui l'avaient retenues, soit Victoria Argent était revenue à la vie, soit la femme faisait du body building soit -et là encore c'était la dernière option qui était la plus probable- c'était un homme.

Poilu en plus.

\- Mer…

Il découvrit la personne qui l'avait sauvé, et il aurait pu s'étrangler avec sa propre bave. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Aux dernières nouvelles il faisait cou-couche panier sur le sol de son appartement !

\- … Ci ?

Oui, il était maintenu contre le torse de Derek Hale qui avait lui aussi adopté la mode des yeux de merlans frits. Bah quoi ?

\- Argent ! Beugla Derek à l'encontre du chasseur déjà aux prises avec un Scott en furie.

\- Occupé !

\- Prenez un ticket ! S'amusa Peter qui se rapprochait, suivit d'Isaac, du lieu de l'accident avant de renifler. Eh bien… On dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés !

\- Je pue tant que ça ? S'enquit Stiles.

C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! Lui il n'avait pas un odorat super-développé pour connaitre l'évolution de son odeur en direct comme la météo !

\- Le sexe ? Oui. La satisfaction sexuelle ? Difficile de juger…

Peter ou monsieur soixante-neuvième degrés. Et pendant ce temps-là, le chasseur et l'alpha se chamaillait comme deux enfants avec le bouton de l'arme nucléaire. Stiles fit 2-3 vocalises avant de mettre à mal ses cordes vocales.

\- SCOTT MCCALL ! TU TE CALMES ET TU VIENS ICI !

\- Mais…

\- MAINTENANT !

Gros blanc.

Gros gros blanc.

Et l'alpha, le Vrai Alpha, celui qui était tellement badass et cool qu'il n'avait pas à tuer pour s'élever dans la hiérarchie lycanthropesque, revint auprès de son meilleur ami, la queue entre les jambes. Enfin, la queue de loup garou entre les jambes s'entend. L'autre y étant en permanence…

\- Bien ! Maintenant on va tous aller voir Deaton et dans le calme ! Je vous expliquerais tous là-bas. Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de me répéter.

Stiles ne se connaissait pas ce ton autoritaire mais ne n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le hic, c'est qu'il avait commencé d'avancer.

Mais Derek ne l'avait pas suivi dans le mouvement.

Du coup il manqua à nouveau de dégringoler.

Merci à Scotty d'avoir un minimum de jugeote.

Il était dorénavant soutenu et par Derek et par Scott.

\- Ça va ? Lui souffla son meilleur ami inquiet.

\- Ouais… Aussi bien que si j'étais passé sous un train en pleine overdose de morphine. Que j'y ai survécu. Et que les effets antalgiques commenceraient de se dissiper.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Stiles était alité aux côtés d'Allison à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. La jeune femme à cause des coups qu'elle avait subis de Lydia qui était, rappelons-le, une banshee tout à fait puissante. Et Stiles car il passait une batterie de test pour analyser les données résultantes de ses nouvelles capacités.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de tout un chacun, Stiles n'émettait plus de phéromones. Ce qui était en soi, la meilleure nouvelle du siècle. Surtout pour le principal concerné qui avait enfin pu expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé. Loin de ce que ses effluves corporels indiquaient -Traitresses !-. Le récit fut long, semé d'extrapolations à la Stiles et d'exclamations de certains membres de la meute. Pour que finalement, il n'en résulte qu'une chose :

\- Donc vous avez couché ensemble ? Résuma Liam un tantinet perdu.

Effectivement, le décodeur Stiles Stilinski n'était disponible qu'après trois mois fermes dans la meute sauf offres spéciales à Noël où l'offre s'étendait à un membre de la famille au choix. C'était une opportunité unique dans l'année et pour une durée très limitée.

\- Métaphoriquement ! Faut vous le dire en espagnol aussi ?! Métaphoricamente ! Là c'est plus compréhensible ?!

\- Mon meilleur pote c'est tapé le père de mon ex…

Scott n'en revenait pas, fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était confronté à une telle situation…

\- Tapé MÉTAPHORIQUEMENT bordel !

C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! Fallait arrêter de le regarder comme s'il était complétement fou ! Personne n'avait titillé physiquement parlant son côté obscur et ça, ça l'arrangeait quand même vachement ! Enfin oui et non… Mais il était bien content qu'il n'y ait rien eu de charnel entre lui et Chris Argent.

\- Mec… Il doit avoir 60 piges de plus que toi… Souffla l'alpha.

\- Hé ! Mon père n'est pas aussi vieux ! Contra Allison qui ne laisserait pas passer un tel affront.

Chris Argent ne disait rien. Il ne voulait rien dire. Il méditait dans son coin à la révélation perturbante qu'il avait eu. Il n'était pas prêt du tout pour ce genre d'entreprise… Peut-être qu'il pourrait passer au travers en se cachant sous sa couette comme le faisaient les enfants ? Sauf qu'il n'était plus un enfant… Et qu'il ne se cachait plus sous sa couette depuis maintenant quelques années. Peut-être devrait-il prendre les choses en mains ? Ou faire définitivement comme si de rien était ?

\- Oui pardon mais quand même…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Scott, c'est choquant quoi… C'est un peu mon père de substitution aussi…

À ses mots, les yeux de Chris s'ouvrirent grands. Isaac le considérait comme son père ? Mais il n'avait rien fait pour ! Il l'avait juste laissé vivre chez eux, lui prodiguer quelques aides pour ses cours et autres conseils mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était comporté en père avec l'orphelin… Bon peut-être que si au final… Son histoire -le peu qu'avait réussi à dire le jeune homme- le touchait profondément, il se retrouvait en ce gamin à la vie tourmentée et avait voulut l'aider.

\- Mais puisque que je me tue à vous dire que c'était un accident !

\- Accident ou pas c'est… Merde Stiles c'est Chris quoi… Je suis sorti avec sa fille !

\- Et ?! Mon père est très beau pour son âge !

\- Tu viens de dire qu'il n'était pas si vieux que ça ! S'exclama Isaac assit aux côtés de sa petite amie.

\- Oui mais il a quand même bientôt 50 ans… Et il est très bien conservé !

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ? Par pitié ? Supplia Stiles qui commençait d'en avoir vraiment marre.

\- Ouais désolé mec…

Il y eu un silence lourd dans la pièce. Il faut dire que vu les derniers évènements tout le monde avait ses petites questions et les gardaient pour lui.

\- Et Lydia va comment ?

Stiles s'inquiétait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'accident chez Derek et il se souvenait très bien du combat intérieur qu'avait mené la banshee.

\- Elle se remet doucement, autant qu'elle peut en tout cas… Kira essaie de lui remonter le moral mais... Elle s'en veut atrocement… Soupira Allison.

\- Faut dire qu'elle y est pas allée de main morte- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

La jeune Argent venait de tirer l'oreille de son petit ami avec force pour le faire taire. Ça donnait vraiment l'impression qu'Isaac était un bon gros labrador qui essayait de se faire passer pour un vilain Rottweiler mais qui ressemblait largement plus à un Teckel.

\- Lydia n'était pas dans son état normal !

\- Bah oui mais ça n'empêche pas qu-Aïe ! Maieuh !

\- Isaac, je t'aime vraiment, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, la ferme, ordonna la jeune femme après avoir de nouveau tiré l'oreille de Lahey.

C'est ce moment que choisit leur druide préféré-ils ne connaissaient que lui après tout- pour revenir avec les résultats. Il gardait les sourcils froncés et Stiles fit de même en le voyant avec cet air. C'était le genre d'air qui disait « Bordel mais pourquoi je fais encore ce boulot ? Pourquoi je ne prends pas de vacances ? Pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être vétérinaire ET druide ? Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas ma pointure dans les tongues roses ? Pourquoi j'ai pas pu acheter le crocodile gonflable et que j'ai dû prendre le dauphin, J'aime pas les dauphins… »

\- Quoi de neuf docteur ? **(2)**

\- Avant tout choses, il semblerait que la totalité de tes pouvoirs se soient activés pour une raison que j'ignore. Toujours est-il que tu es maintenant en pleine possession de tes capacités et que- Oui ?

Comme s'il était à l'école, Stiles avait levé la main pour demander la parole. En effet, pour une fois qu'il savait quelque chose que le druide ne savait pas, il pouvait se vanter.

\- Euh bah en fait je crois que je sais ce qui a réveillé le reste de mes pouvoirs doc'… Je sais pas si vous avez vu mais Cape-man m'a arraché le cadeau que ma mère m'a laissé pour mes 17 ans et juste après, mes cornes sont réapparues et vous vous êtes déchainés. Enfin juste ceux qu'étaient pas humains. D'ailleurs si j'avais pas pris vos bloqueurs de phéromones, j'aurais pas été dans la mouise tiens… Je sais pas comment on aurait fait…. Heureusement qu'Isaac et Kira n'ont pas été réceptif, enfin ils se sont figés quoi. Bref. Je crois que c'est ça qui cachait et bloquait en partie mon pouvoir…

\- C'est donc ça… Cela devait aussi provoquer la censure…

\- La censure ? Quelle censure ? Me dites pas que je vais me transformer en pieuvre… Pitié je ne veux pas me transformer en pieuvre…

\- Mais quel rapport avec les pieuvres ?!

La question de Lahey était tout à fait logique, c'était normal qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre à quel point les pieuvres le terrifiaient. Il fallait dire qu'à force de trainer sur le net durant ses insomnies, il avait fini par tomber sur des choses que personne ne souhaiterai connaitre. Et ça impliquait des pieuvres. Ou des calamars. Ou peut-être des poulpes… Il ne savait plus… Il ne voulait plus se souvenir.

\- Tu as vraiment un problème avec cette espèce… Ricana Scott qui était le seul au courant de ses découvertes.

Il y avait des désavantages certains à être le meilleur ami de Stiles même si Scott ne les considéraient pas comme tels. Et l'un d'entre eux était le risque non négligeable de recevoir dans la nuit un message, un mail, une image ou même une simple phrase qui pourrait ruiner à tout jamais l'image que vous aviez d'un aliment, d'un objet du quotidien ou les certitudes que vous aviez sur les limites de l'humanité voir même redéfinir la sexualité dans son ensemble.

Oui, McCall avait découvert, pour ne citer qu'une chose, grâce ou à cause de son meilleur ami, la Règle 34 de l'internet : « Si ça existe, il y a du porno à ce sujet ». Et toutes les autres aussi… D'ailleurs pendant longtemps il avait cru que la numéro 24 **(3)** s'appliquait effectivement à lui.

\- Tout à rapport avec les pieuvres ! Et les calamars ! Derek est un calamar ! Le calamar dans la paëlla ! Vous savez Derek le Tentaculé ! Ou le Tentaculeur !

\- Je suis quoi ?!

Ah… Alors ça ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Oh merdouille… Jura Stiles avant de demander plus bas. Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit qu'il était là ?

\- Parce qu'on croyait que tu l'avais vu.

\- Tu déconnes bro ? Il était dans l'ombre ! Non pire ! Il EST l'ombre !

\- Je t'entends Stiles ! Rappela Derek agacé que l'hyperactif fasse comme s'il n'existait pas.

\- Oh ça va hein ! Fais gaffe à force tu vas perdre tes poils ! Tu seras aussi chauve que Xavier ! Non pire ! tu seras Fauve **(4)** mais sans les poils et sans le côté Schtroumpf !

\- La ferme vous deux ! Moi je veux comprendre pourquoi ma meilleure amie à faillit me tuer vous permettez ?! S'énerva Allison.

Nouveau silence.

\- Je reprends donc. Stiles, tu n'es pas seulement un succube.

\- Mais vous-

\- Je t'ai dit cela parce qu'une censure s'appliquait à ton esprit, elle t'empêchait de comprendre que tu n'étais pas uniquement un succube. Tu es un hybride.

Ça y était, HiroshiStiles venait de partir en fumée grâce à l'arme suprême de Alan Deaton à savoir : Little Révélation. **(5)**. Instantanément des millions de neurones furent détruites et un blackout sans nom plongea Stiles dans le plus gros beug de l'histoire des Beugs de Stiles.

\- Un hybride ?! Attendez mais c'est pas possible ! Mon père est humain ! Je peux pas être un hybride ! Enfin je pourrais être mi-humain mi-succube mais pas autre chose !

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué, ton père est humain, effectivement mais pour ce qui est de ta mère ou tout du moins des gènes de créature surnaturelle qu'elle t'a transmis, il n'était pas question de succubus mais d'incubus.

\- Ça y est je suis perdu. Mais pourquoi vous me dites que je suis un succube, puis un hybride et après vous me dite que ma mère elle m'a donné d'autres gènes que ceux qui se sont développés ? Je capte plus rien sérieux. C'est une caméra caché ?

Dire que Stiles croisa les doigts pour que le vétérinaire lui sorte un « Trololol mais grave que j'me foutais de toi mon artichaut en sucre ! » ne serait pas mentir… Et même si la probabilité était trèèèèèèès faible, l'hyperactif n'en démordait pas.

\- Non Stiles, ce n'est pas une caméra caché.

\- Bah je crois qu'il va falloir être plus précis parce que moi je suis paumé genre puissance 20 000.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? J'aime les pieuvres! (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en '-Vre' ou '-euvre') !**

 **(1)** De quelle comptine me suis-je inspirée ? :B  
 **(2)** Quel personnage connu dit toujours « Quoi de neuf docteur ? »  
 **(3)** Et la règle numéro 24 de l'internet dont je parle (parce qu'elle diffère souvent) c'est « Tu ne feras jamais l'amour »  
 **(4)** Xavier et Fauve ? D'où ça sort ? :B  
 **(5)** Alors là c'est une référence à la bombe nucléaire Little Boy qui a ravagé Hiroshima (ouais, on fait même de l'histoire dans cette fanfic si c'est pas beau !)

 **Félicitations spéciales à** Liloulachamoise et lesaccrosdelamerceri pour leurs rimes en "ilse" ! (J'avoue que cette rime était cheatée)

 **Révérences spéciales à** silvermoon et lesaccrosdelamerceri pour avoir trouvé la référence (1) ! À savoir "Promenons-nous dans les bois" ! La (3) faisait référence aux obusiers des Allemands lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale qui pesaient (d'après Wikipédia) plus de 30 tonnes (Une sacré Bertha donc)

 _Chronique des déboires Hauyniens:  
Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais quand je fais une parodie de comptine comme j'ai déjà pu en faire, je m'assure qu'elle puisse être chantée. Du coup, pour être fidèle à la rythmique, je chante les paroles que j'écris avec la comptine en fond. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous aimez, mais moi j'adore faire ça et si vous voulez que je continu (ouais parce que là c'très court quand même) dîtes le moi ! ;D_

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 13 !** _ **  
**_

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. '3'_


	13. L'hybridation pour les nuls

Bon, c'est un mea culpa mais je m'étais trompé de titre de chapitre la dernière fois… Le chapitre 12 s'appelle donc « God Save The Stiles »… et celui-ci est donc « L'hybridation pour les nuls ». Mais bon, c'pas la fin du monde. Surtout que j'ai une semaine d'avance ! Eeeeeh ouais :B tout ça juuuuste pour vous ! Et encore merci de toujours suivre cette histoire !

Warning: La grossièreté~ encore et toujouuuurs~

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,  
Triste soi cette inéluctable mandale  
Écrasée sur la joue de l'auteur de ces lignes  
Risquant son honneur en restant digne  
Échevelée après une sempiternelle nuit blanche  
Kraken au port altier sans que jamais il ne flanche.**

 **Bonne lecture! \o/  
**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 13** **:** **L'hybridation pour les nuls**

 **.**

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent sans incidents notables à déplorer. Stiles l'hybride prenait ses cachetons à horaires réguliers. Même quand il était en cours. Oui, il allait toujours en cours. L'astuce était simple et parfaitement… Simple : Le bonnet salvateur. Stiles avait fait croire aux gens du lycée que le port de ce bonnet était important compte-tenu qu'il venait d'avoir une opération assez risquée après une mauvaise chute et qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ses bandages. Oui, c'était tout bête un bonnet mais bon dans une ville qui depuis des années croit aux attaques de bêtes sauvages alors que c'est un centre d'activité paranormal intense, ça passait genre crème niveau fouetté.

Dans sa position préférée -non pas une tirée du Kâma-Sûtra mais bien une posture du quotidien- à savoir la tête maintenu d'une main trahissant un ennuie non feint pour l'inintéressant cours qu'il suivait, il se remémora à quel point entuber les citoyens de Beacon Hills était aisé. Peut-être qu'ils passaient un concours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien assez crédule pour faire partie de la ville ? Toujours était-il que son père ça avait été une autre paire de manchots.

 _Tout avait commencé le soir même où il était rentré chez lui aidé de Scott qui supportait son poids plume-pas-si-plume-que-ça et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant une scène terrible : Le shérif prit en flagrant délit de non-respect de son régime drastique bio, une main dans ses frites biens grasses et l'autre tenant à hauteur de bouche un énorme hamburger dégoulinant de sauce. Stiles était outré, Scott était… Scott était Scott -ce qui en soit était assez logique- et le shérif avait un air de lapin pris dans les feux d'une voiture._

 _\- Je peux tout expliquer St-_

 _Et le drame qui devait arriver arriva. Le shérif pointa du doigt le tee-shirt de Stiles._

 _\- Tu as encore taché tes vêtements !_

 _L'adolescent haussa un sourcil avant de baisser le regard et de voir effectivement qu'il y avait une -miniminuscule- tache sur son haut. C'était fou que son père l'ait remarqué un si petit détail en ratant le plus frappant._

 _\- Jésus Christ !_

 _Ah ! Il avait peut-être enfin percuté._

 _\- Sur du blanc ça ne va jamais partir ! Il va encore falloir que je demande à la voisine de me prêter ses produits._

 _Le célibat faisait vraiment du mal à son père… Pas que Stiles veuille qu'il se remarie mais… Au moins qu'il se reprenne et arrête aussi d'harceler cette pauvre Mme. Denver qui du haut de ses 82 ans commençait de vraiment en avoir assez de faire ses courses pour elle et la famille du shérif. Ouais, à 82 ans elle était assez en forme pour faire ses emplettes, du jogging et même suivre des cours de Kickboxing. D'ailleurs ça avait été un des premiers questionnements de Stiles en découvrant le surnaturel : Sa voisine était-elle un monstre avide de chair fraîche, de sang, d'enfants égarés ? Mais non, Mme. Denver était juste une petite vieille au taquet. Tout simplement._

 _Bref son père eut une autre exclamation et Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il avait de la terre sur le jean ou tout autre effroi que pourrait avoir quelqu'un qui fait le ménage. Mais non._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_

 _En disant ça, le shérif, père d'un adolescent dont le meilleur ami hurlait à la lune et dont 90% des amis faisaient partie du club des Bêtes à Franges (ou pas à franges) était parfaitement horrifié en pointant du doigt ses cornes. Eh bien oui il était apparemment toujours plus simple de se dire que son enfant chéri courrait avec les loups plutôt que d'admettre que son enfant en était devenu un aussi. Sauf que lui il était un hybride. Qui avait couché métaphoriquement pas plus tard que le jour même avec Chris Argent. Mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail à taire absolument. Pour lui et pour les testicules de Chris._

 _\- Ce sont des cornes._

 _Ou l'intervention la plus utile de Stiles Stilinski depuis 2004, époque à laquelle il avait lancé le débat du « Un sac à dos c'est un sac à dos tant que ce n'est pas un sac à dos » Captain Obvious avait donc du souci à se faire, BatStiles arrivait pour détruire vos cerveau par la logique de ses phrases._

 _\- Je vois bien que ce sont des cornes mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec des cornes sur la tête ? Halloween est encore loin._

 _Son père et le premier degré. C'était beau les histoires d'amour impossible. Scott, lui, allait du père au fils tout en tenant ce dernier et se sentit en devoir d'expliquer du mieux qu'il puisse la situation._

 _\- Il s'avère que Stiles est…_

 _Mais Stiles 'je-pète-l'encéphale-à-tout-le-monde-gratuitement-parce-que-si-je-faisais-payer-je-serais-milliardaire' ne le laissa pas faire le bon alpha, non non non, ce serait nuire grandement à sa réputation de casse-couilles en chef. Oui, il avait la réputation de casse-couilles en chef, il avait même eu le prix spécial des briseurs d'ovaires de 2042 bien qu'on n'en soit pas encore à cette année-là. Surtout qu'il était bien crevé._

 _\- Un hybride d'incube et de succube. Et maman était une incube mais comme on sait que je suis ton fils biologique et que maman c'est bien maman eh ben ya des chances que soit maman c'était aussi une hybride soit que ben il s'est passé une couille ces dernières années. Parce que les pouvoirs de succubes et d'incubes ne se réveillent qu'à 17 ans, pas avant. Donc si j'ai été mordu/griffé avant et que c'était assez pour me transformer, mes gènes d'incube-de maman- ont altéré l'effet de la morsure/griffure pour faire de moi un succube en plus d'un incube ! C'est fou non ? Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu mangeais exactement ?_

 _Et voilà. Il venait de tirer sur l'ambulance. Enfin son père était plutôt du genre voiture de police mais pour le coup, il aurait bien voulut un respirateur. Comme quoi ça faisait chier que Scott soit un lycan et qu'il n'ait plus besoin de son inhalateur, on en avait besoin toutes les trente secondes de cet inhalateur. Stiles devrait se trouver un inhalateur._

Stiles soupira de nouveau sur sa chaise. Il avait fallu du temps pour expliquer à son père ce qu'il se passait. Sur le coup il n'avait pas retenu ses mots et c'était laissé aller à déblatérer toutes les informations que Deaton leur avait donné. Sauf que contrairement à Deaton, il n'avait pas la capacité de s'expliquer de manière calme, posée et compréhensible. Il avait fallu que Scott passe derrière et ensemble qu'ils mettent en ordre les informations.

 _Après quelques heures de discussions, il en était ressorti un shérif essayant toujours d'avaler les informations, et deux frères de cœurs exténués pour des raisons différentes. Stiles parce que bon, la journée en elle-même avait été éreintante et Scott parce qu'expliquer au shérif de la ville que l'on connait depuis plus de 10 ans que son fils était un être surnaturel et que sa défunte femme était elle aussi une créature surnaturelle c'était mortel._

Le plus gênant restait quand même ses phéromones qu'il savait être de retour, pour lui jouer un mauvais tour **(1)** mais ce n'était plus un problème grâce à Alan Deaton et ses plantes magiques. Une popote et c'était reparti ! Au final, Stiles devait toutes les trois heures avaler sa petite pilule du bonheur. Loin de la drogue, la capsule contenait le nécessaire pour annihiler ses phéromones.

D'ailleurs plus le temps passait et plus il s'y faisait à cette nouvelle nature. Particulièrement les cornes. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point en avoir s'était pratique ! Il s'en servait comme porte-clefs, porte-manteau, porte-chapeau, porte-casquette, porte-capot... Ah bah non, pas porte-capote. Sa vie sexuelle se résumant depuis 2 semaines au désert du Sahara, mention spéciale pour Chris le Virevoltant qui avait amené un peu de piquant dans sa vie sexuelle onirique.

N'allez pas croire que Stiles n'avait plus de besoin et que sa libido était à plat! Loin de là! Mais il avait l'affaire en main -c'est le cas de le dire- et pouvait fièrement montrer ses beaux bras musclés par des séances d'astiquages intenses.

Et ne parlons pas de ses rêves érotiques de plus en plus sensationnels. Il avait eu la paix pendant une semaine mais c'était fini. Le retour fut d'ailleurs fracassant puisqu'il rêva d'être entretenu par pas moins de trois hommes plus musclés les uns que les autres. C'était quoi son délire des hommes musclés à la fin ? La question de « c'était quoi son délire de se taper des mecs » avait trouvé sa réponse dans les natures de ses pouvoirs.

Eh oui ! Du pluriel ! D'après Deaton un incube et un succube présentaient quelques différences importantes bien que les capacités soient assez semblables. Tout d'abord, les incubes ne produisaient des phéromones qu'uniquement pour attirer des êtres surnaturels et non pas des humains contrairement aux succubes. C'est donc pour cela que malgré le pendentif de sa mère les humains se sentaient attirés par lui.

De plus les incubes et les succubes avaient des plans d'attaque différents, les premiers entreprenant un acte charnel bien réel tandis que les seconds endormaient leurs victimes pour entreprendre un acte sexuel onirique. Donc Stiles n'était clairement pas à l'abris d'un gang bang initié par lui-même et ses potes phéromones. Raison de plus pour bien prendre les pilules…

Et sans oublier que Cape-Man n'avait pas montré le bout de sa cape depuis un bien long moment à présent. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué ? Peut-être qu'il avait compris que la vengeance ne servait à rien et n'avançait jamais une situation.

La fatalité frappa le glas de la Mandale de la Destinée quand Harris percuta enfin que Stilinski 'j'en fous pas une rame' cancrelat de son actif n'en foutais effectivement pas une rame, s'enhardissant à se curer le nez dans la plus grande impunité son bonnet vissé sur la tête. La Revanche du Pain de Mie était en marche et il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le comportement de son élève deux semaines plus tôt mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le punir comme il se devait.

\- STILINSKI !

Harris avait certainement manqué de jouir dans son pantalon vu le bond terrifié qu'il avait fait et vu la tronche de sadique satisfait qu'il tirait. Ce mec devait manger des cerveaux de fœtus avortés de force le matin, même dans cette pub space pour céréales **(2)** le rugissement faisait pas cet effet.

Stiles prit son courage à deux mains, l'extirpa de son trou d'autruche où il s'était planqué en mode « non je ne suis pas là alors revenez plus tard, dans le genre jamais » et se l'attacha à l'avant du torse, espérant que cela aurait le mérite d'intimider son prof de chimie. Sauf que Harris Le Sadique Cuir Moustache s'en rebattait les boules de geisha de ses tentatives.

\- Vous êtes collé ! Ce soir ! De 16h à 17h.

\- Mais-

C'était impossible ! Il avait réunion de meute ce soir ! C'était important les réunions de meute merde ! En plus il allait enfin s'entrainer comme ses potes poilus ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais s'entrainer avec ses potes poilus hein ?! Pourquoi on lui refusait le plaisir simple de dégouliner de sueurs comme un gros porc et de se transformer en Na'vi à force de collectionner les bleus ?

\- ET de 17h à 18h !

\- Mons-

\- AINSI que TOUTE la semaine prochaine.

Mais il allait lui laisser lui en placer une ?! Râla Stiles dans sa tête. C'était pas possible d'être aussi malpoli ! Mais non ! Harris était pire qu'un enfant qui vous tient la jambe. Harris c'était l'excrément de bulldog bien puant qui coulait à vos toutes nouvelles chaussures. Personne n'en voulait mais le sort a fait qu'il existait pour le plus grand désarroi de l'espèce humaine en entier.

Stiles remarqua alors que le pain de mie s'enflammait, ses joues rouges et de la haine suintant de ses yeux embouteillés.

Pitié… Pria Stiles.

Pas encore !

\- STILINSKI ! HORS DE MA SALLE ! CHEZ LE PROVISEUR ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Mais pourquoi diable pensait-il à haute voix ?! Pourquoi était-il hyperactif ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais attention à ce qu'il pensait ! Et qui était le connard qui avait créé la pensée à voix haute ?! Qu'il se lève maintenant et soit châtié ! Que la sentence soit à la hauteur de sa mécréance ! Il avait réussi à se tenir deux semaines ! DEUX SEMAINES ! Un record ! Un exploit !

Il allait devoir se la jouer Moïse et transcender un océan d'emmerdes pour sauver sa peau d'hybride de l'infâme pain de mie.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

\- Et du coup tu es collé pendant un mois ? Résuma Lydia les bras croisés.

\- Ouais… J'vais pas pouvoir m'entrainer… J'ai la mort là…

Stiles était dépité et ça se comprenait. Il se faisait une telle joie d'enfin tester ses pouvoirs. Surtout que Deaton avait prévu un dispositif juste pour lui.

\- Mec, soit heureux de ne pas t'être fait renvoyer… Le consola Scott qui se souvenait parfaitement de ce que son meilleur ami avait envoyé dans la tronche du prof de physique-chimie.

\- Un mois c'est bien peu comparé à un renvoie Stiles, lui assura Allison

\- J'sais mais même… Vous allez encore être plus fort et moi…

\- Tu seras toujours aussi faib- Aïe ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Râla Isaac dont l'oreille venait d'être tirée sans vergogne par Allison. Tu me molestes !

Pour toute réponse la jeune Argent leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Au passage, quelqu'un a vu Malia dernièrement ? S'enquit Kira. Elle n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis un moment… Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?

\- Morte ?! Nan mais attends tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne là ?! s'écria Stiles. Elle cherche un mâle pour la reproduction mais j'ai prévenu Peter, il s'en occupe.

\- Tu fais confiance à Peter toi ? S'étonna Lydia.

\- Pas vraiment mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas montré l'envie de tous nous tuer et puis il passe son temps à embêter Derek et ça a l'air de bien l'amuser.

\- Depuis quand t'es aussi proches des Hale ? Tiqua Isaac.

\- Euuuh… Ben je suis pas proche d'eux, juste j'ai appelé Peter la nuit où je me suis séparé avec Malia et il était dans le lit à Derek.

\- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœurs.

C'est vrai que c'était assez incestueux dit comme ça…

\- Oui, en string léopard **(3)** si je me souviens bien des mots exacts, c'était pour une histoire de salle de bain. Bref vous connaissez Peter…

Et avec Stiles, ça n'arrangeait rien, donnant d'autant plus l'impression que Derek et Peter couchaient ensemble ce qui fit avoir un frisson à toutes les membres de la petite troupe excepté évidement Stiles et… Et Scott. Mais que Scott ne frissonne pas, ce n'était pas évident. Pas étonnant non plus mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler 'normal'. Scott ne disait rien, presque pensif.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à t'entrainer après tes heures de colles, décréta l'alpha.

\- Ouais… Ouais ça c'est une bonne idée ! Stiles avisa l'heure. Merde ! Je vais être en retard… Fais chier je veux pas retrouver Harris…

\- Courage mec ! On est avec toi !

\- Ouais tu parles… Vous allez vous amuser et moi je vais encore me faire torsionnariser… Youpi…

C'est ainsi que tel un forçat trainant ses lourdes chaines il se rendit à la salle de « Détention » favorite du prof de chimie, prenant garde à bien prendre ses bloqueurs de phéromones. En entrant il sentit l'aura de fierté entourer cette enflure de première. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas lancer une pique quand le professeur lui tandis une feuille d'exercices notés.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil en voyant sur quoi portait le sujet. Il devait travailler sur les propriétés d'un acide utilisé par les criminels et les tueurs pour dissoudre un corps… Charmant. C'était une menace ? Certainement que c'était une menace. Après une rapide lecture Stiles tomba sur la dernière question et se demanda si son professeur était sérieux.

« En prenant en compte les résultats des calculs précédents, déterminez à quelle vitesse un corps humain mesurant 1,78 m pour environ 70 kg peut-il être dissous le plus rapidement possible dans un contenant adapté » **(4)**

Harris jubilait certainement plein pot. Parce que c'était effectivement de la chimie et même avec cette promesse sous-jacente, il était tout à fait dans son droit. Par contre Stiles se demandait vraiment où diable ce malade avait déniché sa taille et son poids… Plus flippant que de travailler sur sa possible mort ? La réponse : Savoir comment Harris en était venu à avoir vent de ces informations sensées personnelles.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Quand il fut enfin sorti du lycée, Stiles inspira l'air extérieur et passablement pollué avec joie. Il était sain et sauf ! Et après deux longues heures à surveiller du coin de l'œil Harris pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas renifler un petit mouchoir de chloroforme l'hyperactif savourait cette liberté qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait l'envie puissante d'aller se défouler.

Il ne fallut même pas 5 minutes pour qu'il déboule devant l'immeuble de Derek. Eh oui, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur Sourwolf national, l'immeuble en sa possession faisait un parfait lieu d'entrainement. Stiles se dit que le lycanthrope l'avait même peut-être fait exprès. Il savait que Derek se donnait l'air de ne pas aimer la compagnie d'autrui alors qu'en réalité il la cherchait.

Stiles entra dans le hall d'entrée et découvrit avec horreur l'écriteau sur l'unique ascenseur de l'immeuble.

HS.

Stiles appuya sur le bouton espérant que HS veule dire Hors-Sujet ou Horrible Sourwolf ou Hashtag Serviette TOUT sauf Hors-Service.

Mais non, l'ascenseur était bien en panne… C'est le cœur endeuillé par cette absence qu'il entama sa rude ascension vers les cieux. Enfin vers le dernier étage quoi. Stiles maudissait Derek d'habiter un appartement au dernier étage dans le plus haut bâtiment de Beacon Hills. LE PLUS HAUT ! Et l'un des plus délabré aussi… Et pauvre hybride qu'il était sa force physique ne s'était pas améliorée. Bon il en avait dans les jambes avec lacrosse mais quand même, il n'avait jamais été super sportif.

Vous imaginez ce que c'était pour lui touuuuut ces étages à pieds ?! Au début il y allait à la cool, tranquille pas besoin de la rambarde pour s'aider. Mais passé trois étages il avait déjà foutrement mal aux pattes. Puis arrivé au quatrième il fulminait. C'est vrai quoi ! Qui était le con qui avait oublié de réparer ce foutu ascenseur dans un immeuble avec autant d'étages ?! Il fallait être con pour ne pas se dire : « Tient faudrait t'être réparer le p'tit ascenseur ». Mais non ! Ça n'avait titillé le cerveau de personne !

Quelques étages plus loin -lire un étage plus haut mais utilisons le pluriel pour son honneur-, Stiles commençait de réclamer un porteur à coups de « Pitié Scooooott, Isaaaaac, Dereeeek … Quelqu'uuuuuuuun ! Porteeeez moiiiiii ! Je suis trop faible ! Je me sens défaillir ! » Ce à quoi le silence répondait « … ».

Oui, le silence avait un sacré répondant.

Touchant du doigt de pied un énième étage qu'il ne comptait plus, Stiles trainait, se sentant à présent démoralisé et plus mou qu'une guimauve chauffé au coin d'un feu de camps. À quoi cela servait-il ? Où cela le menait il ? Quelle importance ? Oui, est ce que la vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue au fond ? Il pouvait se laisser tomber en arrière et prier pour une chute mortelle.

C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée de lever la tête et de découvrir qu'il ne lui restait que deux étages. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était deux étages dans une vie ? Pour l'hyperactif, cela commençait à devenir le symbole d'un objectif inatteignable. Alors pourquoi se fatiguer ?

Une énergie nouvelle s'empara de lui quand il atteignit l'avant-dernier étage. Il jeta un regard en contrebas et gonfla son torse de fierté. Plus qu'un étage ! Il pouvait le faire ! Il venait de s'en manger à s'en faire exploser l'estomac ! Alors plus qu'un ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Il eut tout autant de mal physiquement à monter cet étage mais psychologiquement pour l'hybride, il fut bien plus aisé à gravir.

\- BOOM BÉBÉ ! s'écria-t-il enfin arrivé. **(5)**

C'est juste devant l'immense porte en métal que Stiles sentit son portable vibrer un bon coup.

Nouveau message. De Scott.

« Désolé mec mais je dois rentrer et les autres sont allés réviser chez Lydia, on te laisse seul avec Derek mais t'en fais pas il est à peu près de bonne humeur, il a promis de rien de casser. Encore désolé. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, appelle-moi ! »

\- Derek ?! Nan mais il est sérieux ?! Ils ne vont pas me laisser entre les sales pattes de ce malade ?! Vu les dégâts mentaux qu'il a fait à Isaac je donne pas chère de ma tête là… Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Se lamenta Stiles.

Il baissa la tête ouais il n'avait pas non plus monté toutes ses marches pour des pignons de pains ! Il allait entrer et allait s'entrainer ! Et demain il se vengera comme il se doit de son meilleur pote ! Et cette fois, ce ne sera pas l'opération Vésuve Intestinal mais Déluge Urinaire ! Que ses amis s'attendent à faire de nombreux aller et retours aux toilettes !

Fier comme un paon de son tout nouveau plan génialissime estampillé Stilinski Industrie il entra dans l'appartement de Sieur Sourwolf alias l'Homme Qui Avait Un Balai Profondément Enfoncé Dans Le Derch Depuis La Création De L'Univers ! L'HQAUBPEDLDDLCDLU ! Rien que ça ! Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'Hermaphrodite Québécois A-

\- Alors comme ça je suis un malade ?

Stiles releva légèrement la tête pour tomber directement dans deux yeux vert-de-gris pas fo-folichons si vous vouliez l'avis de l'hybride maladroit qu'il était. Une solution vite !

\- Ouuuuuuais… Non. Clairement, t'es pas malade genre Malade avec un grand M comme Maladie. Mais plus… Tu vois quoi… Genreeuuuuuh… Comme un marginal ! Euh non… ça marche pas ça… voyons… Bah pas comme ton oncle, lui dans le style on se place là quand même. Toi t'es plus là, tu vois, c'est pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même.

Pour imager le mieux possible Stiles montra sur une échelle imaginaire le niveau qu'il donnait à Peter. Assez haut il fallait l'avouer puis celui de Derek. Assez bas, pour éviter de se faire dépecer vivant. Derek grogna. Dans son langage grognal ça voulait dire « Tu oses me mettre sur la même échelle que Peter ? Tu veux vraiment que je vienne chez toi la nuit pour te- Attendez voir mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il veut dire ! ».

Stiles se frappa le visage. Bon Dieu si seulement ses hormones pouvaient arrêter de lui faire penser des trucs pervers. Surtout quand ça l'impliquait lui et l'autre grinchouse de service.

\- Bon écoute Derek je suis venu en paix pour m'entrainer, pas pour te chercher des noises. Aucun de nous deux n'a envie de rester avec l'autre ne serait-ce que le temps d'un entrainement mais faisons un effort et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que tous se passera sans anicroches ok ?

Sans un mot mais l'air songeur voir absent, le lycanthrope le laissa avancer dans son appartement. Il semblait soudainement mélancolique et ce constat fit froncer les sourcils de Stiles. Derek qui semblait prêt à le démembrer quelques dizaines de secondes plus tôt semblait prêt à se sniffer 3 kilos d'aconit colombienne.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules, après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. Et même si il était curieux de connaître la raison de ce changement d'humeur, il doutait franchement que Hale lui ouvre la porte de ses états d'âmes. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

\- Alors, on commence par quel supplice ?

Grand sourire à l'appui il fixait Derek dont les commissures se tordirent une demi-seconde d'amusement.

"Pour concilier deux cœurs, une seule parole, un sourire gracieux, un seul regard suffit…" **(6)**

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? J'aime sniffer de l'aconit! (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en... Oui la voilà, la rime en 'ite'... Et jugulez vos tendances perverses et vôtre 69ème degré quoi? Comment ça ya que moi qui y ait pensé?! Mais! Pfff c'pas juste) !**

 **(1)** GROSSE REFERENCE! èWé  
 **(2)** On parle ici d'un certain paquet avec un certain mammifère dessus, il fait "Graoouuuu" :P  
 **(3)** Ceci est un vilain mensonge de Stiles! Mais comme ce n'est pas totalement une affirmation, ça passe xD  
 **(4)** Une grosse pensée à ceux qui passent le Bac! Merde à tous encore et toujours! :B  
 **(5)** Je serais intraitable sur cette référence, ça sort tout droit d'un film d'animation que j'adore, un indice? Lama. Parce que sinon c'est quand même dur à trouver xD  
 **(6)** Citation de Jean-Baptiste Massillon ;  Maximes et pensées (1742) ... Ouais j'avais envie de mettre une citation. Cherchez pas, c't'un délire perso'

 **Félicitations spéciales à** Liloulachaumoise, Dydy-Ramen chamonutella et Baka Aden pour leurs rimes en ".-Vre" et en "-Euvre" !

 **Révérences spéciales à** Liloulachaumoise (2/3) Dark Willoow (3/3) pour avoir trouvé les références ! À savoir: (1) Mon beau sapin roi des forêts (2) Bugs Bunny et (4) Les X-Men!

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 14 !** _ **  
**_

Et n'oubliez pas! _Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. '3'_


	14. Redescente

Hello les gens! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Eh oui! vous le vouliez? Eh bien le voilà! De quoi je parle?

J'en ai pas la moindre idée! :D

 **Warning!** Grossièreté (encore) et... LIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Voilà, c'est dit. Allé! Moi j'me barre avant d'me faire frapper xD

 **RàRA :**

 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review! La fuite de la détention c'est une idée mais Stiles est fort! Stiles est courageux! Stiles a aussi envie de savoir en combien de temps son corps se dissous dans l'acide! xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :B

 **Fin du RàRA.**

 **Vénérez la** **Sainte cuillère qui vous accompagne et vous donne la force !** **  
Intransigeante, elle guidera** **vos yeux aguerris entre ces lignes troubles !** **  
Vouant une horreur en ces erreurs de la langue pour lesquelles elle redouble,  
En conscience de la connaissance d'une sanction n'offrant point d'entorse.**

 **Lisez avec un humour sans sérieux.  
Et cela pour que ce soit au mieux.**

 **Sifflez d'incompréhension ou hurlez au scandale,  
Triste soi cette inéluctable mandale  
Écrasée sur la joue de l'auteur de ces lignes  
Risquant son honneur en restant digne  
Échevelée après une sempiternelle nuit blanche  
Kraken au port altier sans que jamais il ne flanche.**

 **Bonne lecture! \o/  
**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 14** **: Red** ** **escente.****

 **.**

\- Ah !

Le gémissement de Stiles envahit la pièce vide. Merde. Merde. Merde merde merde merde merde ! Sa tête pulse, son corps ne lui répond plus et ses sens ainsi que sa réflexion sont ankylosés dans un plaisir sans bornes. Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Il sent des mains pressantes, violentes, le découvrir, le dénuder, l'apprivoiser alors qu'il ne sait même plus où il est.

Ses mains tremblent, ses jambes flageolent. Est-il debout ? Rien n'a d'importance. Seules comptes ces lèvres qui se pressent contre les siennes et qu'il dévore avec avidité. Leurs langues mélangeant leur bave, l'un suçotant parfois la lèvre de l'autre. Mordant, perçant. Ses cheveux s'électrisent alors que sa peau hypersensible refuse le contact d'un quelconque tissu.

Il n'aurait jamais pu croire possible un tel état d'excitation alors que son pantalon commence à s'humidifier à cause de la quantité importante de pré-éjaculat s'échappant de son urètre. Pour rien au monde, pour rien il n'arrêterait ça.

Son corps brûlant plus que jamais auparavant quémande la libération qu'il ne parvient pas à atteindre. C'est trop peu, il veut plus, plus de toucher, plus de pression, plus. Toujours plus. Ses mains voguent de cheveux à torse. Un instant il se sent forcé d'être agenouillé, le temps qu'il comprenne avant de se laisser finalement tomber avec joie au pied de son vis-à-vis, faisant dégringoler de nouveaux tissus, découvrant de nouvelles parcelles de chaires.

Instinctivement il se met à suçoter le gland sous son nez, malaxant les bourses de l'autre qui grogne de satisfaction sous la sensation, fourrageant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour imprimer un rythme alors que l'hybride engloutit centimètre après centimètres dans sa bouche la totalité du membre. Comme s'il l'avait déjà vraiment fait.

Pour Stiles tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve comme un autre. Comme il en avait tant fait. Et au final, même si ça ne l'est pas, même si la pièce n'a rien en commun avec la chambre de ses songes, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Personne ne peut stopper une locomotive dans sa course folle d'autant plus que la locomotive en elle-même n'a aucune intention de ralentir. Il faudrait la faire dérailler mais personne ici n'en est capable.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas, il est emmené en avant sans pour autant libérer l'érection de l'autre de sa bouche, l'enfonçant davantage comme si c'était possible. Ses cheveux sont tirés pour l'arrêter et il obéit machinalement, attendant la suite avec impatience. Il n'a qu'une envie, qu'un désir, impérieux et dévastateur, se sentir rempli par cette personne dont il n'a aucune idée du nom. Un inconnu, un fantasme peut-être.

Son dos rencontra le sol glacé et les frissons qui en résultèrent ne le firent que gémir davantage. Son être entier en fusion, sa peau moite et son cerveau en veille il grogne, insatisfait malgré la présence appréciable de doigts en lui qui l'explorent avec ferveur. Lui arrachant des cris qui se muent en gargouillis. Quand les doigts inquisiteurs se retirent, il sait qu'il va enfin avoir ce qu'il attend tant.

\- STILES !

Il est tiré violemment en arrière puis ramené contre un torse. Deux bras le maintiennent en place le serrant sans pour autant lui faire mal, ses membres supérieurs pris dans l'étau. Il vit une barrière de sorbier se former autour d'eux et ne comprit pas immédiatement, son cerveau dans les brumes du plaisir. Il a envie de défoncer la tête de celui qui l'a soustrait de l'autre alors que les choses devenaient intéressantes. Sa bouche ouverte, il allait hurler mais son « kidnappeur » profita de cette ouverture pour lui faire avaler quelque chose.

Il se passa un temps qui lui sembla infini avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et qu'enfin, il soit lâché. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale il reconnut Scott qui le fixait avec un sourire gêné et une étincelle d'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix était rauque, il avait mal à la gorge et à la mâchoire prenant progressivement conscience seulement après qu'il était vraisemblablement nu. Rouge comme une tomate il couvrit son intimité alors que Scott retirait sa veste pour lui tendre.

\- Bordel Scotty, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

L'alpha soupira et l'hybride commençait à trembler sous le froid mordant qui balayait sa peau. Il n'avait aucune idée claire des derniers évènements, justes des sensations éparses. Pas de détails, un gout étrange dans la bouche et une gêne trop inhabituelle pour être normale au niveau de son postérieur. Une terreur sourde montait en lui et son meilleur ami vint le prendre contre lui.

\- Putain je… J'ai…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y peux rien Stiles.

Des bribes lui revinrent en tête. Lui, chez Derek, l'entrainement, ils se sont mis à s'engueuler pour une broutille. Puis après il lui semblait avoir pris la direction de la porte pour s'en aller. Que Derek avait essayé de le retenir. Mais rien n'était sûr. Il essayait de se remémorer de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris ses cachets.

\- Derek.

\- Isaac et Kira s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, ils peuvent le gérer.

Comme pour contredire Scott, Isaac fut projeté sur la barrière de sorbier et les yeux de Scott rougeoyèrent. Son rôle d'alpha était de préserver chacun des membres de sa meute et ils étaient en train de se battre ce qui titillait ardemment son instinct protecteur.

\- Excuse-moi, reste ici, je vais m'occuper de calmer Derek maintenant que je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas t'esquinter contre la barrière. Deaton !

Le druide qui était lui aussi présent créa une brèche dans la barrière le temps de permettre à Scott de sortir avant de la refermer aussi sec, par précaution. Stiles suivait des yeux son meilleur ami se transformant pour se diriger vers le cœur du problème. Derek, transformé, poilu et visiblement soit furieux soit frustré. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pressa Stiles à l'encontre du druide.

\- Tu as du oublier de prendre tes bloqueurs de phéromones. Je savais que ça arriverait de toutes façons mais je suis assez heureux de voir que c'est arrivé plus tard que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu as eu de la chance que Scott s'inquiète de ne pas recevoir un message de ta part. Il nous a prévenus et nous avons fait aussi vite que nous pouvions. Par chance il ne s'est rien passé de regrettable.

Stiles jeta un œil à Scott qui avait commencé de se battre. Et lui il était là, comme un minable. Il se sentait tellement inutile. Il avait beau lui aussi être une créature surnaturelle, il ne servait strictement à rien si ce n'est apporter des problèmes. Toujours aussi nul en combat, pas de rayon lasers ou même ne serait-ce que des griffes !

Il en avait marre de jouer les plantes vertes sur le côté ! Lui aussi il voulait participer à la castagne et casser des incisives avec panache ! Sauf que ses capacités physique avaient déjà du mal à lui fournir assez de forces pour soulever une batte de baseball en métal alors péter des incisives… C'était légèrement mal barré quand même.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien que je ne puisse faire ?

Le vétérinaire soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à l'adolescent, n'en sachant pas assez sur sa double nature que ce soit son origine ou les effets qu'elle engendrait.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles.

Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à lui filer toute les saloperies imaginables en ce bas monde ? L'âpre réalité lui assécha la gorge. Ça faisait tellement mal de se sentir aussi inutile. Il avait l'impression d'être la source de tous les problèmes du monde et c'était assez douloureux mine de rien. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et renifla. Merde ! Il n'allait pas pleurer quand même ?!

Sa peau commença de le dévorer et il se frictionna avec violence, de plus en plus fort alors qu'il continuait de se morfondre.

Il n'était rien. Rien qu'un problème. Un énième problème dans cette ville qui en avait vu passer tant et tant que cela devrait être interdit.

Une immondice qui n'aurait jamais dut-exister.

Il ne méritait pas d'être une créature surnaturelle puissante de toutes manières.

Il n'était qu'une espèce de putain.

Une chose qui ne faisait que perturber ses amis.

Il les faisait se battre les uns contre les autres.

Il était un danger.

Encore.

Il s'était promis qu'il n'en serait plus jamais un.

Jamais.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant c'était inscrit en lui.

\- Stiles ! L'interpella Deaton.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus, totalement déconnecté de la réalité il continuait de gratter sa peau comme s'il voulait qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Stiles ! Répéta son meilleur ami.

Il ne remarquait pas que plus personne ne se battait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à sa peau ? Questionna Kira presque apeurée.

Il ne voyait pas que la barrière avait disparu.

Ni que sa peau commençait à noircir de plus en plus sous ses ongles.

\- C'est ce qui arrive à un démon symbolisant un pêché comme Stiles quand il…

\- Quand il quoi ?! S'écria Scott terrifié en essayant de l'approcher.

Il avait juste envie de disparaître.

\- Quand il commence à dépérir, déclara sombrement le vétérinaire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi il serait mourant ?! Il allait bien il n'y a même pas trois minutes !

\- Vois-tu Scott, les phéromones existent pour une bonne raison, parce que Stiles a besoin de se nourrir de l'énergie vitale de quelqu'un. Les cachets que nous lui faisons prendre sont des substituts. Son corps l'assimile comme de l'énergie vitale et gèle de lui-même le processus de production de phéromones. Mais ce procédé ne dure pas assez longtemps et rapidement le corps de Stiles quémande sa nourriture en produisant de nouveau des phéromones.

\- Mais en quoi ça le rend mourant ? Les pilules le tuent ?

\- Non, il est en train de combattre sa faim de lui-même.

\- Mais on lui a donné son « substitut » comme vous dîtes ! Ça devrait aller non ?!

L'alpha était terrifié, il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoir pour sentir que Stiles était au plus mal. Ils étaient tellement proches, ils se connaissaient tellement bien, comme deux frères jumeaux. C'était totalement inexplicable d'être si proche de quelqu'un d'autre au point de ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait mais entre eux, c'était ça. C'était bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Perdre Stiles pour Scott ce serait comme perdre une partie de lui ce qui était parfaitement inconcevable.

\- Il est en train de le rejeter… Comme un boulimique vomirait un apport important de nourriture.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?!

\- Je vais l'endormir pour nous laisser le temps de chercher un moyen de le ramener.

Scott aurait pu dire qu'il était contre faire ça à son meilleur ami, il n'y avait pas d'autre option pour l'instant. Ça lui crevait le cœur d'accepter de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il hocha la tête et envoya quelques messages aux absents pour leur sommer de les rejoindre au loft de Derek.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve le pendentif de sa mère, statua l'alpha.

Des hochements de tête suivirent mais Deaton ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Le processus est entamé, on ne peut pas l'arrêter avec un autre substitut… Ce sera du pareil au même, il le rejettera. Il faut trouver une autre solution.

Scott grimaça, la nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

\- Et si on n'en trouve pas ?

Le druide afficha une mine sombre à sa question. Scott devinait la réponse avant même de l'entendre, il l'avait déjà compris mais avait eu un besoin irrépressible de poser la question.

\- Il mourra.

À la façon d'une tache d'encre, la noirceur s'étalait doucement, prenant de l'ampleur petit à petit. Leur temps était compté.

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

C'était donc une nouvelle réunion de meute imprévue. L'urgence étant de mise tout le monde était assez sérieux. D'autant plus que Stiles n'était pas là avec ses pitreries pour leur faire relâcher un peu la pression comme il savait si bien le faire. Allison était venue avec le bestiaire familial et Derek en avait fait de même pour qu'ils recherchent un moyen de soigner Stiles.

Après des heures durant à feuilleter les pages des deux bestiaires, à comparer et recouper les informations, ils découvrirent deux possibilités expliquant comment Stiles était devenu un hybride.

Une morsure ou une griffure d'un loup-garou assez profonde transforme un être humain en créature à son tour. Cela, ils le savaient déjà. Le cas de Stiles était pourtant à part, sa nature ne se réveillant qu'à ses 17 ans lorsque Peter avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son cou pour fouiller ses souvenirs lors de sa possession, Stiles était tout ce qu'il y a d'humain. Cet évènement avait engendré la transformation assez lente de Stiles en succube sans que personne ne le remarque. La transformation n'étant révélée qu'une fois complète après vraisemblablement 6 mois de modifications internes indétectables. Le jour de son anniversaire à la fois l'héritage maternel et les effets de la griffure de Peter s'étaient activés, faisant de lui un hybride.

C'était la théorie numéro 1 ou plus communément nommée « L'effet Peter ».

La seconde avait son méchant tout trouvé : Cape-Man. Parce que si Scott doutait pour une fois de la culpabilité de l'oncle de Derek, ce n'était pas vraiment la même rengaine pour Cape-Man. Lors de la première attaque à la clinique vétérinaire, la veille des premiers symptômes, l'encapuchonné avait touché Stiles avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre. Il était parfaitement possible qu'il ait altéré sa nature d'humain pour en faire un succube. Et quelques heures plus tard, l'héritage familial s'était manifesté et s'était accordé avec les informations présentent pour finalement faire de Stiles un hybride.

Théorie numéro 2 soit : « L'effet Cape-Man »

Autant dire que la balance penchait plus vers la 2 que vers la 1.

Et, d'autre part, ce fut Lydia qui déclara tout haut ce que tout le monde avait compris tout bas mais qu'aucun n'osait annoncer.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un couche avec lui.

\- Il est hors de question qu'un inconnu touche à Stiles ! Contra Scott.

\- Donc… Tu veux que l'un d'entre nous couche avec lui ? Clarifia Liam dubitatif.

\- Ce serait le plus simple effectivement, acquiesça le vétérinaire.

\- Désolé d'être un rabat-joie, commença Lahey. Mais il n'y a pas une autre option qua ça ? J'ai rien contre Stilinski mais c'est un peu bizarre de devoir avoir une relation sexuelle pour sauver une vie…

\- Et s'il n'y a rien de physique ? Intervint alors Peter qui était ici bien que personne ne l'y ait invité. Ça a bien marché avec ce vieux cochon d'Argent.

\- Vous pouvez parler espèce de pervers sociopathe ! Contra Allison qui n'appréciait pas trop qu'on insulte son père et surtout en sa présence.

\- Moi au moins je ne me farci pas un gamin de 30 ans mon cadet dans ma tête. Je ne m'en farci même pas tout court d'ailleurs.

\- Parce que ça vous dérangerait peut-être ?!

\- Non. Mais je ne le fais pas quand même.

Derek soupira, il se sentait un peu fautif dans cette histoire mine de rien. C'était de sa faute aussi, il s'était laissé avoir par les phéromones de Stiles. Il pensait avoir un meilleur contrôle sur lui-même mais il en doutait à chaque fois que Stiles était dans les parages. Et l'adolescent n'avait pas réellement besoin de ses phéromones pour lui faire perdre la tête. D'autant plus quand il a commencé de s'éloigner de lui.

Tout avait commencé quand il a commencé à sortir avec Jennifer ou plutôt Julia. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement à cause des évènements qui suivirent, de la meute d'alpha, du Nogitsune et de tout ce bordel avec le Nemeton. Mettant sur le compte de probables traumatismes le comportement de Stiles à son égard. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était possible, qui savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau d'un hyperactif ?

Toujours était-il que Stiles lui parlait le moins possible, qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'aux réunions de la meute alors que par le passé, l'humain se laissait tenter à venir lui casser les pieds de temps à autres. Et Derek n'aurait jamais cru penser ça, mais cet emmerdeur professionnel lui manquait terriblement. Certes il avait Peter mais franchement… Ce n'était pas du tout pareil… Peter était comme un herpès labial, il partait, il revenait, il faisait chier et on ne pouvait pas le cacher.

Stiles était… Comme une blessure qui cicatrise. Au début elle fait mal, on a envie qu'elle parte le plus vite possible. Puis le temps passe, la blessure se referme et laisse une cicatrice et on finit par si habituer, voir même l'apprécier. Et quand la cicatrice disparait, c'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose à l'emplacement où elle était.

Il était de son devoir de le faire, il était de son devoir de réparer ses erreurs, parce qu'il savait que s'il avait ne serait-ce que tenté de résister… Il se sentait si bête… Jusqu'à en oublier que Stiles était un hybride ! Un démon de la luxure ! Le sentir se frotter comme il l'avait fait contre lui l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il lui aurait certainement sauté dessus même sans phéromones… Y avait-il seulement eu des phéromones ? Bon sang… Il se donnait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers…

\- Je vais le faire.

Il avait pris ses testicouilles en main en disant ça, parce qu'il en avait tout autant envie qu'Isaac mais la culpabilité aidant il avait fini par se décider à prendre ses responsabilités. Et puis il n'allait pas _vraiment_ coucher avec Stiles. C'était déjà ça.

C'est alors que Derek remarqua qu'il était au centre de toute l'attention, les yeux écarquillés de Scott lui firent froncer les sourcils. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté la conversation depuis un petit moment et qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut qu'il se renseigne un peu avant de lâcher ça dans l'air…

\- Tu… Toi ?

L'alpha ne semblait pas vraiment en revenir. Mais bon Dieu de quoi parlaient-ils avant ?! Peter vint lui tapoter l'épaule, presque compatissant.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon neveu, tu es enfin un homme.

Derek plissa les yeux.

Renifla l'air.

Grimaça.

Pourquoi l'air était-il chargé d'admiration et de stupéfaction ?

Il inspira profondément.

Et c'était quoi cet odeur bizarre de profonde hilarité qui s'échappait de la banshee _et_ de son oncle ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils avaient attendu longtemps que quelque chose arrive et qu'ils jubilaient ? Et pourquoi Liam lançait des regards interrogateurs allant de sa merveilleuse personne à Stiles installé -étalé- provisoirement sur son canapé ? Et par tous les saints, d'où pouvait provenir cette odeur persistante de cookies aux pépites de chocolat ?!

.

-[#-#]-¤-[#-#]-

.

Pendant ce temps-là, Chris Argent se douchait. Oui, il se douchait pénard tranquillou dans la petite douche de sa petite salle de bain dans son -pas si petit que ça- appartement. Zénitude profonde et musique classique en fond, il se frottait vigoureusement le dos à l'aide de la gratounette prévue à cet effet. Cadeau de sa fifille d'amour chérie qu'il aimait de tout son petit cœur.

Vous y croyez-vous ? Non hein ? Eh ben lui non plus. En réalité il essayait de se nettoyer de l'infamie qu'il venait d'achever.

Mais quelle était-elle ?

Eh bien… Et c'était assez gênant à avouer pour un homme de son âge, censé être mature, père de famille accompli et au passage veuf mais voilà… La révélation qu'il avait eue avait entrainé quelques recherches… Et l'absence de son trésor ainsi que son imagination aidant il avait peut-être, il disait bien peut-être été un peu échauffé par tout ceci… Et il s'était, là encore avec beaucoup d'incertitude, masturbé avec une exaltation qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Enfin masturbé avec une exaltation tout aussi incertaine que le fait même qu'il se soit possiblement masturbé. Ce qui n'était probablement pas arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une fois… Ou deux…

Il s'écrasa la tête contre le carrelage froid en un gémissement plaintif sa verge le faisant souffrir plus que de raison. Il enclencha l'eau froide pour se calmer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire bon sang…

Il sorti de la douche, se sécha avec autant de précaution qu'il s'habilla et se rendit à son bureau pour essayer de se focaliser sur autre-chose. Il remarqua la porte entrouverte et fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un était rentré dans son bureau mais sa fille d'amour était bien trop maligne pour ne pas fermer la porte derrière elle, le connaissant bien trop pour ne pas savoir qu'il gardait toujours la porte de son bureau close. Un toc de maniaque.

Il entra dans la pièce et chercha ce qui avait bien pu être pris par l'intrus. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre que le Bestiaire familial avait été emprunté ou volé. Pour le coup ça ne pouvait pas être son coucou en sucre ! Elle lui aurait laissé un petit mot avec un cœur bien visible ! Et il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir assez de cran -et d'inconscience- pour piquer une chose aussi vitale qu'un bestiaire de créatures surnaturelles à un chasseur.

Ni une ni deux il prit le nécessaire d'armement et sorti de chez lui en trombe, trop heureux d'avoir enfin une bonne raison -si tant est qu'il n'en avait déjà pas assez- pour transformer Peter Hale en gruyère à la mode Argent.

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait, sous l'excitation, pas fermé la porte de son bureau.

.

* * *

 **Avis aux avis, j'ai besoin de vos avis !** (Beaucoup trop d'avis dans cette phrase…) **Bien ? Pas bien ? Un Peter en gruyère ça donne un Petère! (insérer ici une phrase qui rime en '-ère') !**

 **À la place des références, cette semaine, une question:** À votre avis, pourquoi Derek sent-il des cookies aux pépites de chocolat? (Si vous avez un truc à gagner en fonction de l'absurdité de la réponse? Surprise XD) (oui, j'aime faire participer les lecteurs... '3')

 **Félicitations spéciales à** Guest , chamonutella, lydiamartin33430 pour leurs rimes en "-ite" !

 **Révérences spéciales à** Guest (1/2), Dydy-Ramen (2/2)pour avoir trouvé la ou les références ! À savoir : **(1)** La rengaine de Jessie et James (et Miaouss !) de la Team Rocket dans Pokémon. **(5)** : Kuzco l'Empereur Mégalo.

 _Chronique des déboires Hauyniens:_

 _Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre pour 2 raisons: Ya un lime (mais ça n'a pas vraiment été trop dur à taper)  
Et il est un peu triste sur les bords... Une fois la première partie du chapitre tapée, j'ai eu aucun mal à faire la suite maiiis... En même temps j'avais un peu peur de ne pas faire dans le comique alors que c'était une scène prévue dès le départ..._

 **À la prochaine par MP/review/chapitre 15 !** _ **  
**_

 _Et n'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur, c'est simple comme une review. '3' (un petit mot ça mange pas de pain, c'est 100% gratos et ça illumine une semaine)  
_


End file.
